Power Rangers Defenders of Justice:Ninjetti Force
by Super Shadowhenshin
Summary: A powerful warrior, Sankari, has made contact with Earth. With the guidance of Ninjor, former Ranger Rocky DeSantos must form a new team of Ninja Ranger. The group of Rangers must master the power of Ninjetti to protect the Earth. Their battles will take them on strange adventures, from Zordon's dark origins to conflicts with the SPD.
1. Prologue

**Author Notes: To clarify, this is a personal reboot. The canon of this story coincides with PR up until Wild Force. This is my adaption of Hurricanger or Ninja Storm. Leave a Review my friends.**

 **-ShadowHenshin**

Vega rushed around her small ship. Explosions impacted from the outside, sending her body sliding wildly across the control room. She lifted herself up, wiping a thin line of blood from her mouth. She could feel her adrenaline at an all time high, and was aware it was the only thing preventing her from feeling the full extent of the pain.

The enemy ships were steadily gaining on her, the ships were gaudy and constructed of twisted bronze, vessels of the Machine Empire. They had been tracking her since her departure from K0-35, her home planet.

The ship took another blast, the ship matter an unhealthy guttered and Vega realized they must have ruptured one of the outer engines, all but rendering the ship useless. Her struggles were not in vain through, for her ship neared it the goal, the glimmering planet called Earth.

Her ship skimmed along the outer stratosphere for a just a few moments before plummeting down. The heat began to build as she escalated towards the ground. Her small cruiser had been built for this type of quick escape, so it had more enough precautions, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt when she crashed.

Her body went flying as the ship drug into the earth. Vega hit the solid steel wall, the pain spread across her chest, probably the result of a cracked rib or something of the sort.

She lifted herself to her knees, breathing deep and harsh as she tried to recover from the crash. She pulled herself over to the ship's controls, from there she checked the systems. Unfortunately, everything was off.

Through her ringing ears, she could hear the faint drone of the enemy ships. They hovered above, waiting for their chance to obliterate her.

Miles away, Rocky DeSantos jogged lightly through the pleasantly quiet streets of Stone Canyon. He had moved there a few months after his Ranger duties had subsided, sure Angel Grove had welcomed him and given him a decent home, but his heart longed for his childhood dwelling. Plus the town was quite.

He looked over to see the glimmering lights of Angel Grove in the distance. The city had been steadily recovering since the attacks it had received for six years straight. Looking at the city brought him a mix of emotions, most of which were good. He'd never forget the friends he had, but he did nothing _but_ wish he could forget the circumstances he met them in.

Suddenly, a bright like streaked across the sky. It had looked similar to a shooting star during the first few moments of its travel, but the former Ranger quickly realized something was gravely wrong. It burned bright red, and grew larger until it was the size of a S.U.V. Rocky frowned, sure it could be a harmless meteor, but his time as a Ranger made him think differently.

He grasped something strapped to his wrist, a golden band, a memento of his former life. He lifted the communicator to his mouth, speaking in a harsh voice. "I think we have a problem."

Back at the ship Vega drew her pistol, listening as one of the enemy ships descended. The Machine Empire wasn't particularly friendly, and her recent actions weren't exactly well received.

She could hear the soldiers massing, a small posse of Cogs that planned to completely dismantle her. She aimed her pistol to the door, waiting for them to arrive.

Rocky approached the crash, normally he would have simply charged right in, but his Zeonizer had been stolen a few weeks ago, an a weird event involving a sliver swordsmen. Rocky watched the Cogs mass around the crashed ship. It was clear they were interested in whatever was inside. The sight felt fairly nostalgic, given he hadn't seen them since his time as a Zeo Ranger, which also carries a hint of irony given he was stripped of his Zeo powers.

One of the Cogs caught notice of the sneaking hero, and they turned their attention towards him. He flashed a brief smile, noticing the shadow figure moving behind them.

A Cog lifted its hand towards the Ranger. "Blue Zeo Ranger, you have no right to interfere in this galactic level matter." The grunt meant to assault Rocky, but a blade quickly sliced it in half.

A figure in blue battle armor stood in front of Rocky. The figure lifted his long katana, the golden N on his chest glimmered in the crimson light. "These old things?" The figured asked, "Shouldn't you be rusting away in a dumpster?"

The grunts surrounded the two heroes. One of the grunts shot a red laser at Rocky, but he managed to disappear into smoke before appearing behind the grunt, wielding his own sword. Rocky kicked away an oncoming grunt while shoving his blade into another. The blue figure sliced into another Cog, he turned to Rocky and said, "You Rangers are always getting yourself into trouble."

Rocky laughed, ducking an assault from another Cog, "Trust me, the trouble finds us."

The two of them cleared out all the Cogs, satisfied the two of them approached the ship. Rocky opened the door but was immediately met with fire. He dodged the plasma blast by jumping to the side.

"Leave me alone!" A shrilling female voice hollered from within the ship.

"Relax." Rocky urged, "We took care of the Cogs."

There was a long lapse of silence, then finally, "Who are you?"

"A friend," Rocky said calmly, "Or at the very least, someone you can trust."

Rocky took another step towards the door, he looked inside, seeing the shaken girl holding her pistol with a bone white grip.

"I'm a Power Ranger," He said before realizing that was now a lie.

"Good." She stuttered, unsure how to fully begin her next statement. "I need to talk to the Earth Rangers."

Rocky paused, Wild Force had disbanded, no one had heard from Lightspeed Rescue in a year, and Time Force was reduced to Eric and Wes, both of whom had their hands full. "I guess that's me."

"Who's your friend then?" She asked, looking to the blue figure.

"I am the great Ninjor!" He proclaimed loudly. "Master Ninja of Earth, creator of the Power Coins!"

The girl narrowed her eyes. "If you're that powerful, why haven't I heard of you?"

There was a long silence, then Ninjor spoke, "Alas, my true importance is greatly undermined."

"I have information." The girl said, she pulled out a small information device, "Something evil is beginning to stir, you need Rangers."


	2. Beginning: Part One

**Seven Months Later…**

The assault of the UAE had shattered the galaxy, planets were laid waste, entire civilizations crumbled to dust. Within the circle of creatures left behind, a savior arrived.

The blue planet gleamed brightly. It was the treasure of the solar system, and formally, Zordon's playground.

The organic ship drifted towards Earth. Its entire frame was crafted from the empty husk of an ancient beast. The hard insectile crust had been fitted with the latest intergalactic technology. They were a legitimate business, nothing they owned was stolen our collected wrongly, they simply dealt with things most others would consider too controversial or filthy.

The leather boots echoed across the stone flooring. The being known as Sankari moved to the front of his ship. The soft glow of the nearby planet reflect against his pale human face, he turned to his companion, his yellow eyes gleamed in the half-light.

His companion met his gaze. He was Vexacus, a slender looking ninja with the head of a shark.

"This is the planet," Sankari said, his smile curled around his narrow face. "Somewhere on this obscure gem is the Shattered Darkness."

Vexacus silently eyed the planet, greed radiating from his gaze.

"Sent the Falcoids down and check it out," Sankari said in a distinguished tone, "Let's see what this world has to offer."

* * *

Reese swung his fist into his yellow locker. The flimsy metal warbled and waved, but nothing seemed damaged other his fist. "God damn it!" He howled, grasping his scraped fist as tiny dots of blood formed.

"You can't do that every time." His friend said from behind him.

Reese turned to see Devon standing behind him. Devon stood a few inches short of six foot. Appearing as a frail metrosexual, he had wrapped a long maroon jacket over himself, which only seemed to lighten his brown eyes into a fierce shade of burgundy.

"I mean, eventually, you're going to have to hit one of them."

A thin smile spread across Reese's face. "I figured you'd tell me to, 'tell an administrator' or something."

"Maybe if I had trust in them," Devon said darkly.

Reese opened his phone, only to see the inbox flooded with vile messages. Most of them took the low blow, pointing at his sexual preference, drawing forth such deep and meaningful verses like, "kill yourself fag." But a few of them ranged into the realm of complete obscurity, drafting phrases such as, "I bet you fuck your dog." Well, Reese didn't expect most high school boys to have the vocabulary to decipher the multiple definitions of sodomy.

Suddenly there was a booming noise echoing through the hallways. It sounded like a helicopter was directly above the school. Before Reese could even find the ability to react, an explosion of fire ripped through the hallway. Reese was thrown back, feeling the heat reach just close enough to singe the hairs of his arms and legs.

He skidded across the floor, watching as the ceiling caved in above him. He could see the bright blue sky gleaming above him, this site was quickly engulfed by the immensely large brown object hovering in the sky.

Reese looked around, crushed and burnt bodies littered the ground. I looked as if everyone but him had died…

His thoughts drifted to Devon, he felt ice creeping into his stomach. Before grief could blossom, another noise echoed around him. It was short, raspy, vaguely akin to clicking. Reese lifted himself up, only to be met by creatures that twisted his conception of the worldly logic.

They were short, four foot creatures, black feathers covered their upright bodies. They moved with a strange sort of unison, cloth shoes rustling against the linoleum as they turned their golden beaks towards Reese.

One of the birds rushed forward, extending its arm to reveal a humanoid hand carrying a sharp looking tool. The creature approached Reese but was quickly thrown into the air by an unknown force.

The rest of the creatures approached Reese, each one held a similar triangular blade. Reese lifted himself up full, shaking under the severe stress of the whole situation.

He briefly thought this event would be his last, and these strange creatures would claim his life, when suddenly-

"Water Shuriken!" Small blobs of water assaulted the creatures, knocking them down.

A blue armored figure descended through the ceiling. She landed in front of Reese, her katana drawn and pointed forward. Her armor was a cool shade of blue around the torso and skirt, with silver arms and legs.

"Falcoids." The warrior said bitterly.

One of the Falcoids dove at the hero but with one quick swing, the creature was torn in half.

"I know this is scary." The figure said, "But I need you to channel some of your Ninjetti."

"What do you mean?" Reese asked in a worried tone. He looked to his side, noticing that the Falcoids were descending from all angles.

"Focus on the power inside you, feel how it connects to the world around us." A brave Falcoid jumped at the duo, but the girl destroyed it.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Reese urged. He recognized the figure as a Power Ranger, but he wasn't sure he recognized her as any he'd seen before.

"I felt you're Ninjetti a few moments ago, do whatever you did the first time."

Reese closed his eyes, panic was swelling within him, choking him of nearly every rational thought. Deep inside of himself, Reese began to feel something deep inside his gut.

One of the Falcoids jumped towards him, but with a wave of his hand, the creature swerved and hit the wall.

"The power of Ninjetti grants you the ability to summon the force of wind." The blue figure said.

The two of them rushed through the ruins of the school. They moved as fast as they could manage, doing their best to avoid places that were too badly ruined or crawling with Falcoids.

"So who are you?" Reese asked as they dashed past the school library.

"Vega," She replied. "I'm a Power Ranger."

The two of them hit a wall. Reese sighed, ashamed he had taken such a bad path. Bad turned to worse as even more Falcoids crowded into the narrow hallway. The blue Ranger once again moved in front of Reese. She drew her blade, prepared to protect Reese at all costs.

Reese noticed a strange mount directly under the floor, it moved behind the group of Falcoids before bursting from the floor. Another Ranger appeared from the explosion of dirt, he slashed into the Falcoids, quickly tearing them apart.

"You looked like you needed help." The Yellow Ranger said. He stood next to Blue Ranger, the Yellow Ranger wore similar armor, only his helmet was had small fangs covering the visor, leading to a more feline design.

The Yellow Ranger drew a large hammer and laughed to himself, "If this doesn't work out I should go into demolition." The Ranger slammed his hammer into the wall, smashing a hole large enough to get the three through.

They escaped the school. The outside was in complete shambles, smoke poured from the windows and half of the structure had completely collapsed. The two Rangers looked to Reese, "We need you to come with us." The Blue Ranger said.

Reese wanted to run, he wanted to leave this whole thing behind him, but his legs were frozen with fear, and all he could do was nod his head.

Rocky's dojo was cool and comfortable, not really something Reese had expected though to be fair he hadn't given it much thought.

The two Ranger demorphed, revealing a thin girl with bright red hair and boy with an athletic build, short black hair, and emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry." A tough looking man said, he sat in the middle of room. "This is all probably pretty jarring for you, I don't expect you to take it well."

Reese just stood there, too shocked to prepare a statement.

"You shouldn't have to be dragged into this," Rocky explained, "It's not fair to you, and it's not fair to anyone around you, but sometimes things happen."

"Yeah…" Reese muttered, thinking back to when we watched his best friend get obliterated.

"The people that attacked you, they did it because of your powerful Ninjetti."

"I keep hearing that word." Reese said in an annoyed tone, "but no one has even told me what it means."

Another figure appeared from the shadows, he had armor similar to a Rangers, albeit much bulkier. His golden N gleamed. "Ninjetti is an ancient Eltarian art. It is one of the oldest forms of warfare in the entire galaxy. Rocky and I have developed a team that masters Ninjetti in order to stop the dark force that has invaded Earth."

"So what do I have to do with this?" Reese asked.

"You're natural ability with Ninjetti makes you the perfect candidate for this." The blue figure said, holding a strange device in his hand. "It is a Ninjetti Synthesizer, with it you can summon a Ranger form to use against Sankari."

Ninjor's words echoed in Reese's head. He didn't care about the Power Rangers, or Ninjetti, or anything like that, but what did concern him was revenge. Reese reached out and took the Morpher, he could feel the energy radiating off of it. He strapped the Morpher to his wrist and immediately felt the power connect to his.

The man stood up, "Alright kid, lesson one starts now." Everyone else evacuated the dojo, leaving only Reese alone with him

Vega and Luke sat outside of the dojo. Vega watched the Earth human stretch out his muscular legs. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone she found him to strangely attractive. Originally she had pinned it to the idea that he was a mysterious being from another world, but she was slowly beginning to think it was something else…

"So what do you think?" He asked suddenly, his eyes locked onto Vega's with a sort of desperate gaze.

Vega blushed, "I… uh, what do mean?" She stuttered, suddenly realizing he had been speaking the whole time.

"I was saying that I think the new guy will do us a lot of good."

"Yeah."

"Is everything okay?" He asked, scooting a bit closer to her.

"Yeah," She replied, quicker than she had meant to, "Just homesick." Her words may have been a distraction, but they were still true.

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Luke said.

They had found Luke dying on the streets. A knife wound leaked blood into the gutter on the outskirts of Rock Canyon. There had been a deadly poison coursing through his veins, one that took Ninjor days to cure. They had asked Luke where he lived, he said nowhere. Vega still wasn't sure if that referred to his near death, or seemingly lack of residence.

Inside they heard a familiar rustle but decided it was best to let it be.

Inside the dojo, the man known as Rocky stood face to face with Reese. He smiled at the boy, he may have looked charming and friend, but Reese recognized the fire within his eyes.

"You have to channel your Ninjetti," Rocky said.

"I keep hearing that," Reese replied, "But so far no one had a satisfying answer on how.

"Think of Ninjetti as a stream, you have to let it flow through you."

"That sounds dumb," Reese replied.

Rocky uttered a laugh, "You're alright kid," The mentor suddenly disappeared in a wisp of smoke. He then appeared behind Reese, cocking his fist back to strike.

Reese dodged the blow and supplied one of his own, his foot hitting right into Rocky's side. Rocky buckled over, gasping as he caught his breath.

"You're stronger than I thought."

Rocky swung his fist through the air, it moved with speed and precision, hitting Reese square in the chest. "Did I mention I used to box?" Rocky asked with a grin. Rocky pummeled into Reese, his movements were quick and powerful

Rocky swung towards Reese's face, his fist neared Reese's face, then met open air. Reese was in complete shock, utterly amazed at his sudden skill.

"That was Ninjetti," Rocky said, "Now use it to attack."

Reese could feel it within himself, a sort of growing power from within his being. He channeled something from inside his chest, his fist swung forward. Rocky dodged the blow, but the curtain on the other end of the room stirred.

"You have the power of wind, Rocky said. "You can channel it with Ninjetti,"

Reese felt weirdly thrilled, something about the Ninjetti left him with a strong sense of euphoria. He couldn't help but smile.

Rocky grinned back, "I know, it feels pretty good."

There was a few moments of silence, Reese found himself unable to find something worth saying, the power of Ninjetti seemed to hang in the air, thin electricity that made the hairs on his neck stand up.

Alarm abruptly cut through the dojo.

"Probably more Falcoids," Rocky said bitterly. "I'll send Vega and Luke, you'll probably want more training before you fight again."

Anger welled within Reese, those bastards were back. "No," He said sternly, "I'm going."

Rocky nodded, a nostalgic gleam in his eyes, "Very well. We'll finish things up later,"

Reese was silent, his only thoughts were locked into sending those Falcoids to hell.

Sankari had summoned a powerful ally to assist in his mission, a humanoid creature cast in mantis armor. Following the creature, dubbed Blueface was a small posse of Falcoids, each carrying small knives and other sharp accessories.

Blueface armed his synth and swung it into a fleeing civilians, cutting deep into his frail body. Blueface licked the bloodied tip, laughing to himself.

The group of three Ninjetti Rangers appeared on the scene. Vega had taken the lead, slicing into the Falcoids with seemingly little effort. Then came Luke, who struck with slow, powerful blows.

Reese, on the other hands, wasn't having the best luck. Two Falcoids came charging directly at him. He managed to meet the first blow with his own blade, but the second Falcoid nearly cut into him from the side.

"This isn't going to work." Vega said, she then grabbed at her Ninjetti synthesizer, "Ninjetti Power!" She yelled and spun the blue disk on her device. The Synthesizer swirled with blue energy as her armor surrounded her.

The Blue Ranger sheathed her blade, bending the handle and transforming it into a rifle, she fired into one of Falcoids, giving Reese a moment to breathe.

Luke followed Vega's example and summoned his armor. He wielded his hammer and thrust it at Blueface. Blueface swung down at the Yellow Ranger, snarling at the hero, "Sankari has defeated every suppressor before you, the Power Rangers stand little chance."

"Whatever." The Yellow Ranger replied. He swung his hammer down on the monster, generating sparks from its armored body.

"Use your Morpher." The Blue Ranger called to Reese, who was currently surrounded by Falcoids.

Reese dodged one of the creatures strikes, holding his Morpher in the air he spun the disk. The device sparked but nothing else happened.

The Blue Ranger shot down several Falcoids, "You have to channel your Ninjetti," She commanded, "Rocky should have taught you that."

Reese held his breath, trying to focus on the power he had felt in Rocky's dojo.

Nothing…

He slashed at an oncoming Falcoid, he still felt the burning fury. They killed Devon, the only person that ever really had shown honest affection. He screamed, tearing a Falcoid in two with his sharp blade.

Ninjor and Rocky watched from the distance. "He has too much anger," Ninjor said flatly, "It's clogging up his Ninjetti,"

"Well, what can you expect?" Rocky replied, watching the boy struggle to fight three fierce Falcoids. "He just watched his entire school get demolished."

"I expected you to pick students with better discipline."

"He'll learn," Rocky said.

The Blue Ranger watched as Reese struggled with the Falcoids, why was such an incompetent boy chosen to be on the team? Sure he had power, and his natural abilities in Ninjetti were stronger than hers or Luke's, but the boy couldn't keep his cool.

The Blue Ranger armed her blue weapon, a megaphone-esk device modeled to look like a dolphin's tail. The weapon, called the Sonic Fin, fired a blast of sonic energy that blasted the Falcoids off their feet.

The Blue Ranger jumped in front of Reese. "Fall back," She commanded, taking a little time to defeat the Falcoids.

Blueface noticed all his troops had fallen, he slashed into the Yellow Ranger, stunning him long enough to gain space away from the hero.

The creature disappeared, leaving the Rangers alone among the rubble.

The three Rangers returned to the dojo, battered and utterly defeated.

Reese sat across from Rocky, the former Ranger shook his head. "You lost your cool, and because of it, your entire team was almost killed."

"I tried to use your Morpher and it didn't work," Reese said defensively.

"It didn't work because you're too damn angry!" Rocky snapped back. The mentor opened his mouth to say more, but he grew silent. After a few moments, he spoke again, "Look, you're talented, and I want you to be a Ranger, but you clearly lack the proper restraint.

Reese felt anger bubbling within himself. Rocky had barely met him and he was already throwing insults around.

Rocky frowned at Reese, "Until things change, I need your Morpher back."

Reese felt the overwhelming urge to storm out of the room, or simply swung his fist into Rocky's face. The guy was being a complete dick and Reese didn't want to hear it. Still, he found himself holding back. Carefully he set his Morpher down in front of Rocky. "I'm sorry I wasted your time." Reese said quietly, and left before Rocky could even finish.

Sankari and Vexacus stood together in the ship. A group of Falcoids gambled in the end of the room, throwing money and jewels onto to table as cards slid from hand to hands. The creatures were very basic, distant relatives of the Tenga Warriors Lord Zedd was so fond of.

"Blueface is still on Earth," Sankari said with a hint of fear, "Shouldn't we get him?"

"His mission isn't done yet," Vexacus replied, "The more time he has on Earth the more time he has to find the treasure."

Sankari nodded, "And sending more Falcoids would only lead the Rangers to him.

The two of them grew silent, watching the Falcoids play their game. The Falcoids gambled, Sankari gambled, the entire universe gambled.

Life is silly like that.


	3. Beginning: Part Two

Blueface hid among the shadows. He would wait for Sankari to sent more Falcoids, it was only a matter of time. When the time came he would continue his search for the treasure. He could feel it, the pulse of power seeping through every grain of soil.

The villain heard a distance shuffling from a few streets down. He slid into the shadows to investigate. A smile spread across Blueface as he watched Reese walk alone through the darkened street.

The creature armed his blade and prepared to strike.

Reese walked through the empty street. He felt plenty stressed, but the cool night air seemed to calm him down some. Rocky's words still bounced around his head, making his fists clench pale.

He knew a part of his problem though he wouldn't admit it. He was running, running from grief. He created powerful emotions to distract himself from the loss of everything.

Reese suddenly felt a faint pang in his chest.

The hero jumped back, just as Blueface appeared out of nowhere, swinging his blade down at Reese's former location.

The armored villain took an attack stance.

Reese unsheathed his blade as he dodged an attack from Blueface. The villain swung again, missing Reese but tearing into the concrete. Reese swung his sword down, slicing into the villain and causing sparks to rain off his body.

Blueface uttered a short laugh. "You think you can go toe to toe with me? You can't even use your Ninjetti."

Reese remained silent, focusing all of his energy on the duel. The two blades clashed, Blueface's synth reels back on its chain and rushed backwards. Reese dove to the side and Blueface jerked forward, bringing the blade swinging down.

Blueface uttered a short laugh. "Your skills are admirable, but a mere human can do nothing against me." He swung his scythe overhead, making a swift propeller motion "I can feel the anger within you, the pain, the anguish. Everything you love, now nothing but ashes."

Reese stood, silent, gripping his blade tightly. Anger was flooding his veins, filling every single cell in his body.

"What's wrong?" Blueface mused, "Did I strike a nerve?"

Reese's hands grew still. A calmness washed over him, he felt just as angry but hell had frozen over…

The scythe swung down, but the blade was pushed back, falling to the ground with no momentum to deliver the deadly blow.

Reese could feel the Ninjetti inside of him. It radiated from within his soul, a calmed storm, still containing its hurricane winds, only now it was directed.

Reese rushed forward, moving quicker then Blueface could even see. He appeared behind the creature, slashed his blade against the creature's armor. Blueface reeled back, quickly swinging his blade at the hero. Reese ducked, feeling the blade rush past his face.

The beast snarled from within his helmet. He lifted his weapon again, but an orb of yellow energy exploded against his side.

"You did pretty well." A voice said from the shadows, "But I think it's time we worked as a team."

The Blue and Yellow Rangers appeared from the dusk. They both stood tall, heroic, wielding their weapons out.

The Blue Ranger threw Reese his Morpher. The hero grabbed the device, feeling the powerful energy radiate off of it.

He pressed his hand against the Morpher, feeling the Ninjetti flow between him and the Synthesizer. "Ninjetti Power!" He screamed, spinning the red medal on his Morpher. He felt the Ninjetti expel from his body, initially, it was draining, and horrible overwhelming, but within a few moments he could feel the power return, covering him and forming his armor.

"Ninja Red!" Reese shouted, unsheathing his blade and holding it forward.

"Ninja Blue!" Vega shouted, clearly humoring Reese.

"Ninja Yellow!" Luke said, spending no extra time before rushing at the enemy. "We need to finish what we started!" He yelled, running with his Lion Hammer hanging low.

The Red Ranger found himself light as a feather, every movement he made felt natural and without any sort of restraint, he felt like an eagle mid sore.

The Yellow Ranger may have been the first to clash with the villain, but Red moved in from behind, slashing into the creature with little remorse.

The Red Ranger jumped back, drawing a large blaster resembling a hair dryer with a hawk head on the barrel. The Red Ranger fired into the creature, causing it to wail as sparks fired around it.

"Now that we're all here." Ninja Yellow said, "Let's combined our toys."

The three of them stood together, each offering their personal weapon. The Lion Hammer, Sonic Fin, and Hawk Blaster, all formed a giant cannon. Ninja Red smiled behind his helmet, savoring his revenge. The canon fired, creating a blast that blasted right through Blueface.

A gaping hole was in the villain, he glared at the Rangers, using his final breath to deliver a warning. "Sankari will never perish, he is our last hope, and hope never diminishes…" Blueface fell to the soft earth.

The three unmorphed and recovered from the fight, Reese followed Vega and Luke back to Rocky's dojo. The former Ranger sat with his legs crossed, a copy of the daily paper in his hand.

"Well," Rocky said, "It looks like you're on the team."

"Yeah," Reese replied, keeping his head low.

"You can stay as long as you need, but I'd suggest getting in contact with your parents and letting them know you're alive."

"Alright." Reese, though he doubted they'd care.

"In the meantime Vega will show you a spare room, you'll stay there until tomorrow."

Reese nodded, silent as he was lead away.

Vega watched the new boy sulk in his room. He didn't speak, didn't move, she wasn't even sure he was breathing. She'd seen it all before. Five years ago Dark Spectre had invaded her planet, millions of people died from bloody attack after another. She wasn't a stranger to orphans.

Still, something about Reese left her feeling emptier than before. Maybe it was their connection through Ninjetti, or maybe it was his pale blue eyes…

Within the dusk of his room, Reese sat alone, pain and sorrow inflated him. His mouth tasted bitter, and he could feel his hands numbly gripping the sheets. So many people had died. Gone. Forgotten without a trace. It was maddening to think about.

Darkness swelled around the room, puffing itself into every corner of his vision. Inside and out, nothing but gloom.

He slept that night, but his dreams were full of terror.

Outside the dojo Luke sat on the soft grass, the night sky opened up with a nearly endless supply of glimmering stars. The night sky always reminded him of home, a small apartment in Angel Grove. He held onto the memories, allowing them to flood him with a slight jolt of happiness.

He clung to it, hoping it would last forever.

It never did…

* * *

Deep within the Earth, a dark energy surged. It had been created recently, but the source behind it was old and dangerous. It called out, begging for freedom, begging for a tangible form, something to cling to, something allow it to manifest.

It needed the Shards of Darkness


	4. Luke's day out

**_The Story so Far…_**

 ** _A powerful politician with most of the galaxy on his side wants to invade the planet. With the guidance of Ninjor, former Ranger Rocky DeSantos must form a new team of Ninja Ranger. The group of Rangers must master the power of Ninjetti to protect the Earth._**

 **Meet the heroes**

 **Reese-Red Ranger, a punk rocker with a hard time controlling his emotions.**

 **Luke- Yellow Ranger, an honest working hero with his own demons to overcome.**

 **Vega-Blue Ranger, a fierce Kerovian a long way from home.**

 **Rocky-Mentor, former Zeo Blue, does what he can to keep his team moving forward.**

 **Ninjor-Master ninja, helped create the Ninjetti powers but shows only minimal interest in the team.**

* * *

Sankari smiled as a ship entered his port. He had been waiting for his friend's arrival for some time. The hatch opened up, and the Falcoids all turned their beaked faces toward the bulky figure that entered the room.

"Choobo!" Sankari said cheerfully and embraced his old friend. "Tell me, how are you?"

"Very good Sankari!" Choobo replied he was a large green creature with a bulky box strapped to his back.

The Falcoids crowded around Choobo. The creature laughed, rubbing them affectionately. "I remember when we helped liberate these guys." Choobo narrowed his eyes at the Falcoids, noticing a wide dilation in their normally tiny pupils.

"Yeah," Sankari said, reminiscing on their time together.

"Choobo." Vexacus spat, "I didn't know you were coming."

Choobo chuckled, "Well what did you expect?" Choobo reached into a bag and drew a small item, a golden fish statue. Choobo handed the object to Vexacus. "I'm told these are highly treasured on your planet, I hope you appreciate it."

Vexacus growled at Choobo, but still slide the object inside his pocket.

Choobo turned back to Sankari, "I have brought a present from our employers, it was gifted to aid in finding the shards." A mole like machine stepped into the room. It was bipedal, standing on its two bulking feet.

"Wonderful," Sankari said, rubbing the smooth surface. "What does it do?"

Choobo smiled, "By digging underground, it can avoid bothering those humans. Less violence, less trouble."

Sankari beamed, he patted the creature's back, looking genuinely pleased with the situation.

Later into that night, Vexacus slid into creature's chamber, it was to be well fed and rested before sent to Earth, Sankari's orders. Vexacus scowled, it was hard to believe that idiot was in control.

Vexacus slide a computer chip out of his pocket. It had been programmed by one of Vexacus's _other_ employers. He moved over to the sleeping beast, placing the computer chip inside one of the opening panels.

He smiled, maybe the machine would do some good.

* * *

Luke's alarm blared at five o'clock sharp. It had been a tradition of his, something he had developed during his time in highschool. Ninjor had credited him for this effort, though his extra time wasn't dedicated to training.

Luke drove aimlessly for awhile. It helped him calm down, and gave him something to do. It was a habit he had developed from his father. The man was incredibly high strung, and spent most of his day running around.

He had been on one of his famous drives when the semi hit him. He had died before the paramedics arrived, his body scattered within the trashed car.

Grief filled his mother, and she quickly took to drinking. Day after day, the bottles collected on the ground, and the smell of booze reked like death from her trembling lips. His father had stored a pistol under his work desk. The use of this gun was strictly self defence, but with one bullet in the trigger Luke didn't have the means to defeat his demons once his mother turned the barrel on herself….

Luke continued his drive. He had moved into Angel Grove, the town had become pretty bad, the monster attacks bred criminals that remained even after the struggle resolved. He caught sight of something alarming, four guys surrounding a frail looking girl. Her long brown hair was in disarray, and her makeup smeared with tears and blood.

Luke pulled over and approached the men. They hadn't yet even noticed Luke, their full attention was directed at the girl. "Why don't you give up that pretty necklace." One of them spat. "Come on, we won't hurt you if you do."

The girl continued to refuse.

One of the men reeled their arm back, meaning to strike the poor girl, but Luke caught the man's fist. The hero pulled the man back, throwing him off balance and sending him to the ground. The man's friend quickly turned their attention to Luke, clearly upset with his behavior.

"This ain't your business." One of the thugs said.

Luke nearly smiled. He moved fast, throwing his fist into a stray thug. Then, while the other two were trying to understand what had just happened, Luke picked one up and slammed him into another. All four thugs dazed and laying scattered the ground.

"Need a ride home?" He asked politely.

Luke and the girl drove off.

"So," Luke asked awkwardly. "What were those guys after?"

The girl replied softly, keeping her head low. "This," She said, holding a triangular piece of metal that hung around her neck. "It was a gift from my dad, he gave it to me before he died."

"What killed him?" Luke asked. He hadn't realized how dumb of a question that was.

"He was murdered." She said flatly, "During the alien invasion a few years ago."

Luke bit his tongue, wincing at the uncomfortable aura,"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine," She replied, sounding almost rehearsed, "It's not your fault."

Luke gazed at the necklace. It seemed mundane enough, probably not even worth anything. "Can I see it?"

The girl gave him a strange look, almost as if she feared to give it up. "Yeah," she said, carefully handing it over.

Luke nearly swerved off the road. He could the power radiating off of it. It was intense, highly concentrated, unlike anything he'd felt before.

Luke turned to the girl, "I'm sorry if this sounds weird, but can I take you somewhere first?"

The girl seemed mortified, as if every single anti-rape PSA had flashed inside her head. She reached for the door, not even realizing the speed.

Luke gently grabbed her. "I know that's a weird thing to ask, but I have a friend who's really good with things like this, he might be able to help."

The girl relaxed her shoulders, but she still appeared uncomfortable. She nodded, "Sure."

They drove for a few more blocks, Luke couldn't help but keep his gaze on the girl.

He felt a twinge inside his heart, she reminded him of his mom after his father died.

"So," The girl said awkwardly, "You go to school?"

"No." He replied dully.

"Graduate?"

"Dropped out."

"Oh."

Luke was suddenly overwhelmed by the situation, the conversation had died and he didn't know how to revive it.

Before he had time to salvage the situation he felt a violent vibration under his feet. He stopped the car, unable to figure out the proper plan of action. The tremors became even more violent.

The girl gripped her seat, her face growing pale. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure." Luke said, catching sight of the Falcoids moving in. He put the car to a complete stop. "Can you drive?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Figures." Luke said, opening up his door.

The girl grabbed his shirt, "Don't you see those things? You can't leave!"

"Trust me." He tried to reassure her.

Her grip tightened, "Please don't leave me alone…" Her words shot him dead.

The ground shook again, even harder this time. Luke looked into the girl's eyes, the darkness, the longing. For a brief moment he wasn't there anymore. He was at home, his first home, he walked over to the figure slumped in her lazyboy. The sickening smell of depression and vodka, her face, complete with two dead marble eyes.

Luke broke away from her grip. "I'm sorry." He said flatly. He had spoken those words many times in his life, but this time he wasn't speaking to a ghost.

She pleaded more, but the words hit dead ears. The first Falcoid rushed towards the car, but its torso was sliced from the rest of its figure.

A creature suddenly leaped from the earth. The monster was a bulking figure with a giant drill sticking out of its chest. The creature turned to Luke, speaking in a gravelly tone, "Give me the Shard before I kill the girl."

Luke armed his katana. "Sorry bub, you gotta go through me first."

"Very well." The creature said, preparing to dig into the ground.

Luke was already charging at the creature, his blade ran across the monster, striking it before it had the chance to dig.

The creature swung at Luke, but his blow was slow and missed. Luke got one more blow before the Falcoids moved in.

"What are you doing?" Luke heard the girl holler from the truck. "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"You should listen to your girlfriend." The monster teased, "She's smarter than you think."

Luke moved for his Morpher, Rocky had advised against Morphing in front of civilians, but it was an emergency.

"Ninjetti Power!" He screamed as his armor surrounded himself.

Yellow fired into the Falcoids that approached the truck, then unsheathed his blade and slashed into the monster.

The creature looked into the Yellow Ranger's visor. "I will kill her and anyone that gets in my way, Sankari demands it. He saved my life, and I will gladly give mine in return."

The mole dug into the earth, moving at incredible speed towards the truck. Ninja Yellow tired to follow, but a group of Falcoids blocked his path. Yellow tore into them, using all of his might to make it in time.

His mind flashed back to his past, hearing the bang that shattered his world. No more, there would be no more tears. Ninja Yellow rushed past the Falcoids, he moved faster than ever, feeling the Ninjetti fuel every action. He leaped in the air, making it seven feet before using his Lion Hammer to slam into ground. He felt his weapon connect with the villain, followed by a satisfying crunch. The monster burst into flames from below the concrete, giving the ground one last shake.

Luke demorphed and ran to his truck. The girl sat inside, completely awestruck. "You're a Power Ranger?"

Luke blushed silently, "Yeah."

"So," She said, "You wanted to take me to your friend?"

"Yeah." Luke replied, "We better do that."

Luke drove the girl to the dojo where Rocky and Ninjor both sat in meditation

They awoke from their trance and approached the duo.

Rocky had been upset at Luke from bringing a civilian back to the base, but as his eyes locked onto the strange metal it seemed as if he had forgotten all about her.

Rocky grew pale, "I don't like this…"

Ninjor nodded, "It would appear that we've found our enemies objective."

"What is it?" Vega asked.

Rocky ran his fingers across the smooth metal. "Years ago, Rita Repulsa had used a powerful weapon to control the Green Ranger. I thought they had destroyed it when they freed him, but it seems they merely shattered it, creating these fragments."

Ninjor shivered, "The Sword of Darkness was destroyed, but with even one of these shards a man's heart can turn black."

"I can't imagine what Sankari would want with something so powerful." Vega mumbled.

Luke drove the girl home. Rocky had taken the necklace from her, he could see the separation bothered her, leaving one of that last reminders of her father would be admittedly hard. Honestly though, Luke took comfort knowing she'd be safer without it. He stopped at her home, a decent sized home in a one of the more intact part of Angel Grove.

She turned to Luke, "Thank you."

Luke smiled back at her, "No problem, it's a part of the job."

Their lips touched, it was brief, quicker than he could have reacted to.

A spark of electricity, followed by a wave of warmth. She was out the door before he knew what was happening.

She was gone, and Luke drove off. He could feel the phantom touch of her even as he pulled into the dojo.

* * *

Vexacus watched the battle from one of the many spy cams attached to the ship. It was pleasing to see damage like this done, but it was shame the machine missed its goal.

"Sankari is naive." A voice said from behind Vexacus. The villain turned to see Choobo, standing in the doorway, "But I am not."

Vexacus grinned, "What do you mean?"

"My machine wasn't programmed to attack civilians, somebody tampered with it." Choobo narrowed his eyes at Vexacus.

"Are you implying _I_ would sabotage our great leaders plan?"

Choobo stepped closer to Vexacus, the two stood face to face, "I don't know what you're planning, but I won't allow you to interfere with the work I've spent so far to achieve."

Vexacus stood, calm as stone.


	5. Vega Under Heat

**_The Story so Far…_**

 ** _Sankari has arrived on Earth, arriving with him is an army of Falcoids and his dark assistant Vexacus. The only thing standing between Sankari and his goals are a group of teens chosen to be warriors of Ninjetti_**

 **Meet the heroes**

 **Reese-Red Ranger, a new hero with a hard time controlling his emotions.**

 **Luke- Yellow Ranger, an honest working hero with his own demons to overcome.**

 **Vega-Blue Ranger, the leader, a fierce Kerovian a long way from home.**

 **Rocky-Mentor, former Zeo Blue, does what he can to keep his team moving forward.**

 **Ninjor-Master ninja helped create the Ninjetti powers but shows only minimal interest in the team.**

* * *

The intergalactic ship hovered over Earth. Sleek dark metal, mounted cannons, it was big enough to take down an entire planet's galactic army

Sankari had sent a drone to investigate, but it was quickly shot down. The commander didn't particularly hate Sankari, but he wasn't going to invite him to dinner.

The commander only came to Earth for one important mission. The recovery of fugitive 199, Vega.

* * *

Deep within Sankari's ship, Choobo finished the final touches on his latest creation. The machine was based on an Earth frog, a metal humanoid body, a round figure, and thick fingers with tiny holes at the tip. The hands would launch tiny tadpoles into a lake so that they could drain it of water. If used correctly, the machine could get Shards hidden under lakes or other reservoirs, keeping danger even farther from the humans.

Choobo sighed, thinking of all the damages already caused. He loved humans, all life for that matter, and the concept of causing them harm for such selfish reasons pained him deeply.

Vexacus stood in the distance, he watched Choobo polish the metal frame. Choobo turned to the fishy villain. "If you think you can tamper with my creation you're mistaken."

Vexacus simply smiled and walked off.

* * *

Vega stood outside of Reese's temporary room. It been a few days since he arrived, but he was reluctant to leave. She held a box of chocolates in her hand, Luke had previously said humans were rather fond of the substance.

She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Yeah?"

"It's Vega." She said awkwardly, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Reese replied.

Vega stepped inside. The room was bare and dark, the white walls seemed pale and unnatural. Reese sat in the spare bed, his eyes were puffy and red.

"You can't just sit in here and cry all day," Vega said, "You need to practice."

Reese remained silent. Vega handed him the box of chocolate. "We can train together, it'll help you get your mind off of everything."

Reese nodded, "Sure."

They moved to the sparring room, Reese kept his head low, remaining withdrawn. She handed Reese a wooden sword. The concept of training with fake weapons still seemed marvel to her, another cute part of human culture. The sword hung low in his hand.

"Come on." Vega urged, "You need to actually grip the sword if you mean to use it."

She swung her sword at Reese's, it flung out of his hand and clattered against the ground

Vega sighed, "Can't you fight like you did yesterday?"

Reese shrugged, "I don't know what I did yesterday."

Vega swung at Reese's foot, the wooden blade caught under him and flipped him backwards. Vega was honestly shocked, one of the basic triggers of Ninjetti was a maneuver that required sharp reflexes.

Reese picked himself up, "I just don't feel up to it right now."

Vega opened her mouth, but Rocky entered the room. He looked to the two, "It's good to see you both interacting. A team needs communication skills."

"It only Luke learned that," Vega said, only sounding half bitter.

A sharp knock echoed from the door.

A creature stepped in. Humanoid in nature, with a bird body and giant beak extending from his head. The creature wore a badge that read SPD, an organization only Vega was familiar with.

Rocky seemed on edge, but the passive attitude of the bird creature seemed to help soothe him a bit.

"Greetings," the creature said, "I am Commander Numa, head officer of the KO-35 SPD branch."

"SPD…" Rocky mumbled, tasting the sound in his mouth.

"I've come to collect Fugitive 199," Numa said calmly, "Failure to do so would force me to involve my officers on standby."

"I'm sorry," Rocky said politely, "I don't know who or what that is."

Numa sighed, "She goes by the name 'Vega' and my intel knows she's here."

"I think this is all a big misunderstanding," Rocky said, "She's in here, we can all get this figured out." Rocky turned around, finding only Reese, gazing at the two with a dumbfounded look. Vega was gone.

Rocky didn't know what to expect, he had taught her that trick.

Already a few streets away, Vega ran from rooftop to rooftop. She felt her heart slam into her ribcage. She didn't think they'd find her, she finally thought she was safe.

A figure blocked her path. He stood between her and the next building, his red jacket fluttered around his built frame. He brushed his thick black hair out of his eyes and smiled at Vega.

"Long time no see," He said with a grin.

Vega tightened her fists, fury washing over herself. The man was her cousin, Alphonse. They had been close, but things had quickly turned sour before her departure. "I should have figured you'd wind up with SPD. You were always a kiss ass."

The man uttered a short laugh. "You destroyed the family name when you pulled that stunt, I'm just trying to fix it."

The man raised his blaster at Vega. "You're under arrest for stealing SPD property and using it to disrupt galactic peace."

Still stuck at the dojo, Rocky stood next to Numa. The commander explained himself, but Rocky had a hard time understand the concept.

"Let me get this straight," Rocky said, "Vega is in trouble for stealing an SPD ship and 'disrupting galactic peace'?"

"That's right," Namu said calmly.

"Well, what did she do?" Rocky asked.

Namu sighed, "She used the ammunition aboard the ship to assault a Machine Empire vessel, destroying millions of dollars worth of goods."

"It was the Machine Empire!" Rocky exclaimed, "A few years ago they were trying to rule the galaxy!"

Namu nodded, "Yes, but with the death of King Mondo the Machines have turned over a new leaf. They're one of the few civilizations in shape after the war with United Alliance of Evil, and they've been one of the biggest contributors in rebuilding the galaxy."

"Vega is one of my students," Rocky explained, "I'm sure she did what she did for a good reason. Just let me talk to her first."

"You can talk to her," Namu said, "Only if you manage to find her before we do." Commander Namu stood up and left, leaving Rocky and Reese to figure out a plan.

Back on the rooftop, Vega dodged the man's blasts, firing back with her own water shuriken. One of the shuriken sliced into his arm, tearing cloth and drawing blood.

"You've gotten pretty good," He said, clearly amused. He threw a flash grenade at Vega, it exploded, momentarily blinding her and leaving a horrible ringing noise. He rushed behind her, she felt his foot impact her back as she tumbled to the ground. He handcuffed her, then stood up.

"In the end, I'm still better," He mocked, drawing his communicator, "I got her," He said with a dirty grin.

The man pressed his foot into Vega's side. "I had to work hard to clear our name." He said bitterly, "You have no idea how much ass I kissed, and all because of your paranoia ." He shoved his foot into her.

Vega coughed, feeling pain all around her. "The Machine Empire killed my parents." Her eyes damped, "They killed my brother."

He kicked her again, "That was war," He spoke with an indifferent tone. "The war is over, we have to forget about the past and focus on the future."

"Wow." A voice said from behind the two. "Is this how you were raised to treat girls?"

The man turned and locked eyes with Luke. The hero moved closer, keeping a keen eye on the man. "Who are you?" The man asked.

"A friend of Vega." Luke said, disappeared and reappeared behind the man. Luke slammed his fist into the man, causing him to buckle over and fall to the ground. "Not so tough without your gadgets?" Luke ran over to Vega and drew his katana, with one strike the cuffs were sliced in two.

"Thank you," Vega said while rubbing her wrists.

"No problem," Luke said. He turned to the red-clad man, who was trying to pull himself up. "You better get out of here," He said to Vega. "Get as much distance as you can, I'll keep this guy off your tail."

Vega stood up, she smiled at Luke and rushed off. Vega continued to run, a million different thoughts running through her head at once. She felt her entire universe shift under her feet.

A few miles away, Rocky ran across a barren rooftop. He took a deep breath and leaped to the next building. He sighed; things like this were getting harder on his body. Namu had left to look for Vega, but Rocky had an advantage, he knew his student better than the SPD officer.

He neared one of Stone Canyon's lakes. The crystal clear water sparkled, and a calm breeze blew through.

Rocky could sense someone behind himself, he turned to see Vega. She smiled at Rocky, but her eyes gleamed with anxiety.

"You knew I'd be here," She said.

Rocky smirked back, "Naturally, I am your sensei and all." Rocky moved over and placed his hand on Vega's shoulder. "You really got yourself in a mess here."

Vega pulled away, feeling momentarily betrayed. Her face flushed red, "I'm not a terrorist," She pleaded.

"I know…" Rocky said, "We just have to work this out."

"I agree," Numa said, stepping over to Vega in a very calm manner.

Vega drew her blade, pointing it at the SPD commander. "Stay back…" She hissed.

"Now, now," He said calmly, "That's no way to treat an officer."

Rocky stood in front of Vega, creating a barrier between her and Numa, Rocky turned to Vega, "Talk, quickly."

"I know what the Machine Empire is planning," She spat out quickly. "I overheard one of their communications; they hired Sankari to come here."

Numa shrugged. "That's meaningless, Sankari is a well-received man."

"Excuse me, sir." Rocky interrupted, "Sankari has been sending troops down to attack the city."

"He is merely collecting the Shards of Darkness, a task I wholeheartedly trust with him."

"I don't see how blowing up a school has anything to do with collecting those Shards," Rocky said. It was clear that he was trying to display a neutral tone, but there was a detectable annoyance in his voice.

"His methods aren't what are in question here." Numa reasoned, "Look, if you give me Vega we'll leave you alone. You know she isn't innocent, so why fight?"

"She's an important member of my team," Rocky explained, "She's a Ranger, shouldn't your organization have some leniency in regards to Power Rangers?"

Numa nodded, "Oh it does, but Power Rangers from Earth have no authority or credit in galactic law, they're far too many of you, you multiply like rats."

Rocky sighed, "Is there anything we can do to resolve this?"

"You can hand Vega to me," Numa said flatly.

From the distance, Rocky noticed a faint rustle. He turned his head to see a metal creature standing by the concrete shore. The machine was clearly modeled after a frog. The machine fired tadpoles from its fingers, and the tiny creatures splashed into the water.

"Well," Numa said, watching the frog, "Let's see how dangerous Sankari really is."

The trio watched as the water slowly drained from the lake. Vega moved forward, she meant to stop the creature before it finished its deed, but Rocky gripped her wrist and shook his head. He knew it would be better to let things play out.

Within a few moments the water was completely gone, leaving a dry ditch filled with dirt and cement. The frog carefully tread over the soil, ignoring the suffocating fish and flat seaweed.

"See," Numa said, "Sankari is highly renowned for using nonviolent tactics to do jobs. No humans are being harmed in this simple endeavor."

From the distance, another figure appeared,"What an interesting trio." Vexacus spat as he approached them. "A wannabe Ranger, a dried up hero and an SPD commander,"

The feathers on Numa's back stood up. "I've seen you before. I was investigating a massacre on Gratha. The village elder spoke of you, Sharkblade, they called you. You destroyed an entire city."

Vexacus smiled, "I'm glad to see you're a fan of my work."

Commander Numa drew his SPD badge. "By order of SPD, you're under arrest."

Rocky pulled Vega back while using his Ninjetti to erect an energy barrier around them.

"Don't you have a little girl to arrest?" Vexacus taunted.

"She'll have to wait, I have bigger fish to fry." Numa tossed a flash grenade into the air, but Vexacus sliced it in half before it could detonate.

The villain held his curved wakizashi sword, he moves with blurring speed. His blade swung at Numa, but the commander managed to dodge it.

The mechanical frog crouched in the middle of the former lake. He retrieved the Shard while everyone else was completely oblivious to his existence.

Vexacus grinned, realizing he didn't have to continue this game. He slid his sword through Numa's chest, puncturing his gut and twisting it around. Vexacus pulled the blade out, leaving a nasty hole in the commander's chest.

Vexacus turned to the Rangers, ignoring Numa's dying form. The villain locked eyes with Vega. "Until we meet again, Blue Ranger." With that said, Sharkblade disappeared from sight.

Numa lay on the ground. Blood pooled around him, staining his white feathers crimson. If he had any last words they feel to deaf ears, he was already gone.

Vega and Rocky couldn't formulate words to describe what they had seen. The SPD commander had been murdered with no thought whatsoever, it was simply cold-blooded homicide.

Alphonse arrived a few moments later, trailing behind him was Luke.

"I tried to stop him," Luke said with a reddened face, "But he's pretty fast-" Luke had meant to say more, but his eyes locked on the dead commander.

Alphonse was equally mesmerized, his eyes widened at the sight of Numa, his fist clenched tightly. He locked eyes with Vega, or more correctly, her blade.

"You…" He spat his voice nothing more than a whisper. "You should have burnt up when your ship crashed!"

"Let me explain," Rocky said, trying to reason with the boy. It was too late, though, he was already running off.

Rocky, Vega, and Luke returned to the dojo. There they found Reese, his back pressed against the wall and a pair of headphones wedged in his ears.

Vega slid over to Reese and ripped the headphones from his ears. "Thanks for the help." She barked sarcastically.

"Relax," Luke urged.

"No, things would have been different if he'd been there."

"No," Rocky said in a stern voice, "It wouldn't. Everything happened too fast, it wasn't even a matter of power of numbers. It was a setup, and Sankari beat us before we even had a chance."

Rocky looked to Reese, "I'm not kicking you off the team, but it would be better if you found your way home for now."

He then turned his gaze to Vega. "You and I are going to have a discussion."

Everyone seemed to be pouting and moody. Luke shrugged, he looked over at Reese and asked if he wanted a ride home. Reese agreed and the two of them walked off, leaving both Rocky and Vega alone.

"I think you should take his Morpher back," Vega said sternly.

"I tried that," He replied, "and you gave it back to him."

"That was different, he wasn't acting like this." Vega gazed over to the sword she had knocked from Reese's hand. It still lay, forgotten by the world.

"Like what?" Rocky snapped, "Like he just watched his entire school go up in flames? How can you expect him to act any different?"

"He lost his edge, and only a day after we found him."

"He needs time," Rocky said, "And he doesn't need someone biting his head off."

Vega walked off, scowling to herself.

Miles away, Reese and Luke cruised down the road. Traffic was down, and the crimson sun cast everything in it's blanketed light.

Reese kept quiet, as Luke swerved through countless neighborhoods while Reese gave him directions.

"Are you okay?" Luke finally asked.

Reese looked at Luke but remained silent, after a few moments he spoke, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, these past few days have been rough."

"Yeah," Reese said in a distant voice, "I'm fine."

"Alright," Luke said, choosing to let it be for now.

His truck pulled into a decent sized brown house on the edge of Stone Canyon. Reese departed, neglecting to even say goodbye as Luke drove off.

Reese approached his house, feeling a strange mix of powerful of emotions. The hollow beating of his own heart filled every corner of his head. He became absorbed into the rhythm, a mere slave as he neared the door.

He turned the knob and stepped in, seeing the familiar light of dimmed lamps and muted T.V.

His mother sat in the middle of the room. She was clad in a purple robe, and even though he moved with noiseless grace, he knew she detected him.

"Your aura has changed." She said in a flat tone. He felt uncomfortable around her, his father spent a lot of nightly hours at the office, and his mother had coped by converting to a strange religious organization that formed recently. "Red… I sense hints of red…"

"I'm sorry I was gone," He said. His mother seemed unaffected by his entrance, almost as if the school attack hadn't happened outside of his personal universe. "I was staying with one of my friends."

"Your fate has changed." She chanted, "Or maybe your celestial destiny has begun." Her eyes had yet to open since he arrived, and he couldn't help but rationalize that she had fallen asleep and was talking through the dusk of her own subconscious.

"I'm going to my room," He whispered.

"Listen closely." She warned in a dark voice, "The power you seek will bring forth the beginning of the end. You do not carry the end on your back, but you are the catalyst."

His mother grew silent as he slipped into his room.

* * *

Vexacus could feel the cold metal Shard in his balled up fist. A wave of happiness washed over him, everything he had been preparing for was coming to fruition.

He approached Sankari, the fool was playing a game of cards with his Falcoids. Rum was passed around, and laughs were exploding like fireworks. This was the Sankari the galaxy renowned, his jolly laugh and grounded attitude.

"Sankari?" Vexacus sang, "Can we have a moment?"

The galaxy's hero stood us, his nose bright red. "Why of course."

Sankari followed Vexacus into a dark corner of the ship. He drew the Shard of Darkness the machine had collected.

Sankari's eyes lit up. "I knew I could trust you." He said with a cheerful expression. "Would you mind putting it in storage?"

Vexacus grinned, placing the Shard in Sankari's hand. "I think better hold onto it for now,"

Sankari smiled, there was a gleam in his eye. It was a faint darkness. That was the power of the Shards. They brought forth the darkness in anyones heart. It could turn the nicest man evil. It could turn Sankari into the leader they needed.

* * *

Alphonse flew through space. He moved as fast as the ship allowed, the droning sound of his engine vibrated around himself.

A com was open between him and SPD's galactic branch supervisor, a tall, silver-haired Kerovain named Zhane. Rumor had it Zhane had worked with Earth Rangers to save the galaxy during the great war.

Alphonse explained his situation, the conflict with the newest Earth Rangers, and the death of Numa. Zhane shook his head, "I wanted to stay out of the way as long as I could, but it looks like Earth is going to need help keeping things in check." Zhane remained quiet for a few moments, contemplating what to say next. "Come back to KO-35, we'll discuss the rest there."


	6. Journey to the Forgotten Lands

Reese moved through the empty street, the rising sun glittered across the water, and Reese could feel the heat moving its way into the city. Things seemed normal, if not for the device on his wrist today would have appeared to be any natural day.

Reese had squeezed into a Green Day band tee, and pants that were uncomfortably tight. His brown hair was brushed out of his face, already dark and sweaty.

He neared Rocky's dojo, which ironically was only a few blocks from main street. The outward appearance was no different than any older building in town, a brick front, littered with city benches and uncomfortable furniture.

Reese stepped into the building, feeling the cool air rush around his sweaty brow. A few kids were learning basic martial arts in the front room. Rocky did lessions for a little money on the side, considering the annual pay of Ranger Mentor is drastically low.

Luke sat on a wooden bench mounted to the south wall. He was dressed in a light flannel shirt, gulping down a bottle of water.

"Hey man, what's up?" Luke said, wiping his mouth.

"Nothing really, just thought I'd see what was going on." Reese said, thinking back to his mother's words.

"Just watching Rocky do his thing." Luke said, "He's a natural teacher."

Reese watched Rocky run over the basic drills, followed by the precise reactions of his young pupils. "Good thing he's teaching us too." Reese commented.

Luke laughed. Reese found himself liking Luke, there was a vague carefree attitude about him. He reminded Reese of someone he'd meet in school, the sort of kid who sat towards the front, doing his best to jot down notes while still cracking jokes to his friends.

The lesson was over and all the kids were ushered out. Almost immediately after, Vega walked in. She glanced at Reese, but quickly glossed over him. "Are you here to return your Synthesizer?" She asked in a bored tone. Reese remained silent, keeping his head low as she passed.

Rocky looked over to the trio. "It's good to see all of you here." He said with a joyful expression on his face. It was clear that working with the children was something that greatly raised his spirits.

Vega looked upset, she sat on the opposite side of the room, doing her best to avoid eye contact. Luke seemed on edge, it was clear that Vega's passive aggressive stance was really wearing on his spirits.

Reese felt offended, her attitude brought back acidic memories of his past. Wheither it was his sexualality or ninja skills, someone always found something to discriminate.

"Reese," Rocky said, "Will you please come here."

Reese stood up and walked over to Rocky. "Vega told me you're having trouble with your Ninjetti."

Reese remained silent, noticing the amusement in her eyes.

"Any particular reason why?" Rocky didn't seem angry or upset, just worried.

"I've tried, but nothing happens."

From the shadows Ninjor appeared. He didn't visit often, so Rocky seemed surprised. Ninjor eyed Reese, evaluating the situation with his ancient knowledge.

"He hasn't lost his Ninjetti, but he has lost his will to use it," Ninjor said finally. "This isnt uncommon, but unless he manages to get it in checked he isn't going to be worth squat."

"Well how do you suggest we get this figured out?" Rocky asked.

Ninjor laughed, "I have a mission for him- for all three of them. We'll know where they stand when they all return."

"All return?" Vega asked, "How is that fair?"

Ninjor turned around, "Gotta problem?"

"Yeah, what if one of us slows the rest of us down?" Her eyes darted to Reese.

Ninjor shrugged, "Too bad, your a team after all."

"Alright." Luke said, "What's our mission."

"Deep in the Forgotten Lands rest beasts of great power. Part of your Ranger powers directly comes from the Morphin energy they produce. It's up to you to awake the beasts and bring them home."

Reese felt excited, the entire situation was starting to sound like one of those adventure novels he read as a kid. "When do we start?"

"Now." Ninjor said.

Before the Rangers could evaluate what was going on, the three of them were surrounded by a blue energy. The world shifted around them, swirling into a spinning vortex of twisted images. This went on for awhile. It surrounded the heroes, filling their senses with its dulling power.

Finally it subsided and they found themselves in the heart of a dead city. Everything was hollow and abandoned, structures that would put New York to shame stood like tombstones. This was the Forgotten Lands.

Reese looked around, taking in as much of it as he could. He could sense a power all around him, it was an ancient Ninjetti. Was this the birthplace of his power? He found himself being lured towards the south, a faint voice called him, it's soft voice tickling his ear. He took a step in its direction...

Vega pointed north, towards a giant skyscraper. It pierced the heavens from a few blocks away. "I think we should start looking over there," She commanded.

Luke looked over to Reese, Vega was already moving towards the skyscraper. "Coming…?"

Reese looked over to Luke, his eyes wide and dazed. Finally he shook his head, "Yeah, I'm coming."

They moved through the empty streets. Strange vehicles lined the edges of the street, hollowed four wheeled husks that appeared to be mere parodies of cars.

"This place gives me the creeps." Luke admitted.

Reese couldn't help but feel the opposite. He was accelerated, adrenaline filling every cell in his body. He bounced with each step, holding back the urge to break into a sprint.

It didn't take long to reach the building. It stood like a lost monument. No signs of decay, no damage, just empty and soulless. Standing in front of the building was a large statue. The figure it represented was humanoid, tall, powerful, he held a large sword with runes engraved in its blade.

Reese felt a tug inside himself.

It was a Power Ranger…

Reese approached the statue, even in stone he could sense the immense power of the Ranger. It radiated off of every glimmering detail. The helmet was looking to the sky, as if to send a threat to anything descending from space, and the blade was held high and ready to defend against any threats. The trio was silent, as if the stone Ranger had stolen the breath from their lungs.

Gold letters were engraved into the stone, they glimmered in the hollow city. The final words of the dead civilization. The stone read as such: **Here lays the Tomb of Ryukin.**

Reese felt the statue drawing him towards it, channeling some forgotten power to drag his feet closer to it. He pressed his hand against the stone, feeling its warmth rush over him. He saw flashes, a great battle, one that nearly tore apart the universe. He saw a team of Rangers, a million strong, they were the first Power Rangers.

"We can't stand here all day." Vega said, "We need to look around for our beasts."

Reese tried to shake the images away, but they seemed burnt into his head. Vega and Luke moved closer to the building, Reese followed.

"Rangers!?" A withered voice called, "In the forgotten lands?" The three turned to a see a man rush toward them. His body was old and leathered, nothing but tight bones covered in a heavy white cloth. "You must leave before the Darkness knows of your presence."

"What are you talking about?" Vega asked. She didn't appear threatened by the man, but she still drew her blade.

"Dark creatures roam what's left of this world." The man said in a soft voice. "They are remnants of what was before."

"The War…" Reese said to himself.

"That's right," The man said, "A great war was fought in this city. This war was won by Ryukin, the first Power Ranger."

In the corner of his eye Reese caught sight of dark figures lurking between the buildings. He tried to imagine what that battle actually looked like, what kind of power they once had. He saw the Rangers, the army of a million warriors standing tall. Why did they need so many Rangers?

"Ryukin created Eltar, he brought his will to the Eltarians, giving them the strength to grow into the peacekeepers of the entire galaxy. Though he had taken the planet as his own, two Eltarian in particular became his personal successors…" The man grew silent, hanging his head down to the ground. "It is better if you collect what you need and leave."

"I don't understand," Vega urged, "What happened to his two pupils?"

The man sighed, "One grew to be Zordon of Eltar, creator of Earth's Power Rangers and guardian of the galaxy."

"And the other?"

"His other student, Zoltar, took to a darker calling…" The man chanted a brief prayer before continuing. "I ask for forgiveness every day of my life, and I have lived a very long time. I was a student of Zoltar, so forgive me if my information is vague, I only wish to forget it and redeem my sins through quiet suffering." The man stopped, tears welled in his dark eyes. "Zoltar wanted nothing more than the destruction of all life, he believed that without Ryukin the galaxy was doomed to be destroyed slow and painfully, therefor the only means to saving us from that fate would be a quick painless death." Reese was in shock, everything was happening so fast. All the information leaked around his mind, making him feel stuffed and bloated.

A dark creature slowly crawled over to the Rangers. It dragged its twisted body with its bulking claws. It twisted its insectile head around it a horrifying snapping motion, it's glaring red eyes locked onto the Rangers with a horrifying hunger.

The Rangers reached for their Morphers, but the man stopped them. "This isn't your battle." He said in a sad voice. "I stood by and allowed Zoltar to commit his crimes, this is my problem." His hands began to glow with a powerful light. An energy surrounded him and Morphed him into a purple heavily armored Ranger form. "Move to the south, Rangers. There you will find the what you seek. The beasts… they call your names." The old man drew his blade and stood calmly, waiting for the creature to strike.

The three Rangers left before the battle began.

There was a hanging silence between the Rangers. None of them really knew how to process what they had seen. Luke in particular was weirdly disturbed. He had thought his mission was simple, beat Sankari, send him home, easy as pie. Now it seemed like things were getting sticky.

Before long the trio reached the end of the city. The wasteland opened up, nothing but gray sand and a dying sky.

"We must have missed it." Vega said.

"No," Reese said, "I can feel them. We have to keep moving." Vega and Luke followed Reese south. The sand was slick and deep, but the trio continued forward.

Soon they found the graveyard. Tall bulking structures peaked from the ground. They appeared to be monuments of sorts. Giant stones revealed pictures of great beasts doing battle with horrific demons.

Their search ended as weirdly as it started. At the end of the graveyard three giant titans stood. They were as tall as the skyscraper, megalithic beasts as old as time itself.

A Hawk, a lion, and a Dolphin.

Reese's Morpher began to glow. He could feel his Ninjetti pulsing through his body, it worked as a form of communication, proof of his strength.

The Hawk opened its eyes, as did the Lion, and the Dolphin. They all called to the Rangers, using their Ninjetti to awaken them.

A bright light enveloped the Rangers and the beasts. Reese could feel his beast speaking to him, it thanked him for the freedom. These beasts were part of the ancient battle, he could feel their age on his own shoulders.

The trio reawoke back at the dojo. Ninjor stood in front of them, "Welcome Rangers!" He said in a cheery voice.

Reese felt dazed, not entirely sure if what happened was real or not.

Rocky put down his book and looked over to the Rangers, "I'm sorry about that, but Ninjor is a tough teacher."

Ninjor looked at the Rangers. "Now that you've awoken your spirit beasts they will assist you when needed."

Before the Rangers had to time to ask any questions, the great and powerful Ninjor faded into smoke…

The sun was already setting, Reese was preparing to walk out the door. His mind drifted back to his vision. He wondered why he'd received it. Was it pure accident, or was Ryukin reaching to him somehow.

"Hey." Vega called from the dojo. Reese turned around, she stood there awkwardly, not entirely sure what to say to him. "I'm sorry for being so rude. I should give you more time to adjust."

"Thanks…" Reese said. He didn't really want to accept her apology, but he felt the presser. Reese nodded and felt, feeling the heat of the day hit against his face.

He moved through town, heading towards his favorite restaurant. He sat down, ordered his food, and waiting. He looked out the tinted windows, watching as everyone rushed around. Reese's life had taken a weird turn, but the world kept moving, most people weren't even affected. He watched a man talk on his phone, followed by a teen playing a game boy, and girl rushing around on her high heels, then he saw-

For a moment everything became a meaningless substance that slide off his skin, never making hard enough content to make an impact. He moved through the group, just like another mindless civilian. Hands in his pockets, and brown eyes pointed down.

Reese held his breath, watching as his best friend melted into the crowd. He had died when the school got attacked, Reese had _watched_ him die. Then, as sudden as he arrived, Devon was nothing more than a ghost again.


	7. New boys on the block

**_The Story so Far…_**

 ** _Sankari has come to Earth to collect the Shards of Darkness, following him a dark shadow named Vexacus. With the guidance of Ninjor, former Ranger Rocky DeSantos must form a new team of Ninja Ranger. The group of Rangers must master the power of Ninjetti to protect the Earth._**

 **Meet the heroes**

 **Reese-Red Ranger, a punk rocker with a hard time controlling his emotions.**

 **Luke- Yellow Ranger, an honest working hero with his own demons to overcome.**

 **Vega-Blue Ranger, the leader, a galactic terrorist trying to get even with her family's murder.**

 **Rocky-Mentor, former Zeo Blue, does what he can to keep his team moving forward.**

 **Ninjor-Master ninja, helped create the Ninjetti powers but shows only minimal interest in the team.**

* * *

Vexacus roamed through the empty field. The morning sun was rising, following it was a thin veil of mist. Vexacus moved towards the smell of Darkness. He could sense the Shard. It called to him, using the soft sweet voice of destruction.

He neared the Shard, he could smell it, feel it, and see it glimmering under the thick grass. He bent down as a smile spread across his face. Before he could collect the Shard, Vexacus was struck by a bolt of lightning. His body was thrown back, smoke rising from his scaly skin.

His attacker materialized, a Ranger cast in crimson armor. The Ranger had similar armor to the Ninjetti Ranger, with black pants and a helmet resembling a beetle. The Ranger drew a black and red striped staff and aimed it at Vexacus.

"That Shard is mine." The Ranger said in a stern voice.

Vexacus grimaced, having been taken down by a Power Ranger. Vexacus threw himself forward, his blade forward and ready to cut into the Crimson Ranger. The Ranger dodged the blow with little effort, he simply melted into the shadows, becoming nothing but a phantom.

The Crimson Ranger reappeared behind Vexacus and slashed his staff into the monster, knocking him down and giving Crimson time to collect the Shard. The Ranger held the Shard in his hand. He looked at Vexacus, nodding at the creature. "I'll be off now, important things to do," and he faded into the shadows.

* * *

Reese sat at the skate park. Memories of Devon flashed through his mind, the two had come here together almost daily. It didn't feel the same without him. He watched kids grind and shred but it all carried a wave of uselessness.

Maybe it was his time as a Ranger that muted his world, or maybe it was just grief.

"Why aren't you down there?" A voice asked from behind Reese. He turned to see a blonde haired boy, a cigarette hung from his lips. He took a drag and pushed the smoke out. "I've seen you skate before, you're pretty good."

Reese shrugged, "Don't feel up to it I guess. What about you?"

"Don't know how," He replied simply.

"You don't know how to skate?" Reese asked in disbelief, "Then why are you here?"

"Watching, waiting, you know the good stuff."

"What are you waiting for?"

The boy shrugged, "I figured I'll it out when I see it."

Reese smiled, "Think you found it yet?"

The boy smiled back, "Maybe…"

"You're not from here," Reese said, noticing his bulky sunglasses and jersey.

"No, I'm from Mariner Bay," The boy said boredly. He took another drag off his cigarette. "I'm here on vacation."

"Nice," Reese said. He felt a strange jolt in his chest, he moved closer to the boy. He wanted to touch his soft blonde hair. "So, what's your name?"

"Jonathan, " The boy replied, "And you?"

"Reese."

Jonathan grinned, "That's a simple name, doesn't really say a lot about your personality."

"Neither does yours," Reese defended, "Jon is literally what they call someone when they can't identify them."

"That still speaks some truth doesn't it?" Jonathan stood up, "Anyway, I'm about buzz off, wanna join?"

Reese didn't think twice before responding, "Sure."

Back at the dojo, Rocky sat at his computer, he surfed through various websites and files, looking for anything that could be useful.

Finally, he stumbled across an interesting website, . The website was a compilation of pictures and documents related to Power Ranger. Monsters, Zords, and even shots of armor, accompanying the pictures were timestamps of the events. One spotted Lightspeed Rescue off on a distant Caribbean island while Time Force was in Turtle Cove.

Rocky froze, he found the sites most recent image, it was a blurry picture of a Navy Ranger. Rocky didn't recognize him. From what Rocky could collect the armor appeared similar to his own Ninjetti Rangers, with the addition of shoulder guards.

 **This mysterious Ranger was seen outside of Cross-City a few weeks ago, anyone with information please contact us…**

Ninjor appeared behind Rocky, the ancient ninja sighed, "I've been sensing his Ninjetti. I thought maybe it was a mistake on my end… It's an older Ninjetti then what you teach. Zoltar developed it for his special ops team. I don't know how it wound up on Earth."

Rocky threw his head back, "We'll have to wait, maybe he'll show up again."

"I'll do my own searching." Ninjor said and faded away.

Miles away, dust collected in the old warehouse. Right outside of Angel Grove, the entire area had been wrecked by a monster attack. Now little was left but piles of junk and twisted metal. Reese didn't ask where he was being lead, he really didn't care, all that mattered was being close to Jonathan.

"So what are we doing here?" Reese asked his new friend.

Jonathan was lifting a piece of scrap metal, he looked at Reese with an ironic smile plastered on his lips. "Looking for something."

Reese meant to ask more, but a soft noise echoed around the two. Reese wrapped his hand around his Morpher, but Jonathan grabbed the hero and pulled him into a dark corner. The two remained completely silent as the Falcoids rushed in.

Reese could feel his Morpher burning into his wrist. He itched to fight them, but he didn't want Jonathan to see him Morph.

Jonathan gave Reese a serious look, his eyes burned with ferocity. "Stay here." He urged and rushed out towards the Falcoids. The strange boy slammed his fist into a Falcoid, another feathery assassin swung its blade at him, but he ducked and swung his foot into the creature's chest.

Accompanying the Falcoids was Vexacus, he snarled at Jonathan, "You humans need to learn to keep to yourselves."

Reese began to sprint towards them. Falcoids were one thing, but he wasn't going to let this kid face someone as powerful as Vexacus. Jonathon smiled at the creature. "I was hoping you'd show up." Jonathan pulled back his sleeve to reveal a device that resembled a beetle. The wings of the beetle spread, revealing a Ninjetti Medal. "Ninjetti Power!" He spoke as navy energy surrounded him.

Reese was completely astonished as the Navy Ranger clashed his red and black staff with Vexacus's short blade. Reese had been aware of other Rangers in the world, it was impossible not to, their struggles had been broadcast for over a decade, but this wasn't a Ranger he could recognize. He appeared similar to the other Ninjetti Rangers, but his armor seemed bulkier, with shoulder guards and such. That wasn't what made him appear so different to Reese. It instead was his fighting style.

Vexacus swung at the Ranger, but he merely faded into the shadows. He reappeared behind Vexacus, but the villain dodged to the right and swung his blade into the Navy Ranger. It dawned on Reese, this wasn't their first battle.

Reese armed his Morpher and rushed in. "Ninjetti Power!"

Ninja Red swung his blade at Vexacus, the villain dodged but was met with the Navy Ranger's staff.

"I was wondering when you'd join in," Jonathan said.

"I didn't know you were a Ranger." Reese admitted, he swung his blade at a Falcoid while the Crimson Ranger continued his duel with Vexacus.

"Couldn't you sense my Ninjetti?"

Ninja Red froze, he didn't even know that was possible. A Falcoid gained the upper hand and slashed into his armor. Sparks exploded across his chest and he stumbled back.

The Navy Ranger kicked Vexacus back and took down the Falcoids surrounding Ninja Red. "You need to watch your back better." He teased.

Ninja Red drew his Hawk Blaster and fired into the Falcoids, knocking all of them to the ground. Then he turned to Vexacus and fired into the fishy villain. Vexacus was thrown back, partially because he wasn't expecting it.

The two Rangers sprang at Vexacus, the villain blocked Navy's staff, but couldn't help Red's blade erupting against his back. A slew of sparks rained down the villain, he recoiled and snarled at the duo before running away.

"Shouldn't we go after him," Red asked.

"Nah, I'm not after him." The Navy Ranger demorphed and moved towards a pile of junk. He threw the metal to the side and drew a wedge-shaped piece of dark metal. Normally it would have been impossible to decipher it as anything other than scrap, but Reese recognized it immediately. "You're after the Shards of Darkness?"

"Well we can't let Sankari get them can we?" Jonathan said plainly.

"Well… I guess so," Reese agreed, he hadn't given that much thought to it prior.

Jonathan slide the piece into his pocket, "You'll meet me at the park tomorrow right?" He asked hopefully.

Reese felt his heart flutter. "Yeah, of course."

"Good!" Jonathan exclaimed and quickly rushed away. Reese meant to follow, but his Morpher began to beep.

"Reese," Rocky said in a panicked voice, "I need you back at the dojo."

Reese moved back to the dojo, where Rocky and the other Rangers all stood together in front of a monitor. Rocky gave the Rangers a serious look, "We've got another Ranger running around. I don't know what he wants or who he works for, but we need to find him as soon as possible."

The picture on displayed on the monitor was of the Navy Ranger standing next to a Crimson Ranger, Reese felt his heart freeze. Rocky gave the Rangers a long, hard, gaze. "I don't expect you to, but if anyone has any information on these Rangers I _need_ you to tell me now."

The Rangers all looked to one another, but no one spoke. Reese felt guilty, he knew keeping the information to himself would only hurt his team, but at the same time, he couldn't help but try to protect Jonathan.

Reese bit his tongue and tried not to look guilty…

* * *

Ninjor moved through the empty temple. It was the ruins of a former temple, constructed by Zordon of Eltar during his first encounter with Rita Repulsa. He could sense a powerful Ninjetti in the area, it pulsed and swirled around like a faint veil of mist.

Ninjor found a strange sight, a female stood in the middle of the temple. She was tall and beautiful, her long blond hair hung over her thin shoulders. She looked at Ninjor, her face expressed no emotion.

Her eyes sparked as her hands pressed against the altar, the beams around her radiated with a glowing light. "Such power." She said in a soft voice. "Zordon was foolish to leave it here."

The ground below them shook. "You're trying to release the beasts hidden under this temple, aren't you?"

"Smart one," She said, still grinning.

Ninjor tried to keep his distance, he wouldn't admit it, but he was terrified of this girl. She carried a dark aura around her, a powerful magic, reserved only for the galaxies strongest. She was an Eltarian.

"Those beasts are dangerous," Ninjor warned, "They corrupt the will of their users."

"My boys are strong enough. I'm sure they can handle it." From behind the Eltarian, two Rangers stepped up to Ninjor. One was Crimson and the other was Navy.

The two Ranger stood like soldiers, they reeked of dark Ninjetti. "You're going to kill them if you keep this up." Ninjor urged, "You can't pump them up with some much dark energy."

The Navy Ranger shot a bolt of lightning at Ninjor, the ninja master managed to dodge the blast but was left unprotected against the Crimson Ranger, who appeared from the shadows and struck with his striped staff.

Ninjor drew his blade and parred their strikes. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

The girl laughed, "This is a battle between Eltarians, you wouldn't be able to understand our politics."

Ninjor felt the ground splitting beneath his feet. He knew then that he didn't have time to stop the beasts from awakening. He quickly fled into the shadows.

* * *

Vega ran to the oceanside beach. She had been alerted of a disturbance by Rocky, and Luke and Reese were busy trying to find information on the new Rangers.

By the beach, the Frog machine was draining away the water. The creature turned to Vega, it's eyes pulsed red. "Hello Dear," The Frog said, "It's so wonderful of you to show up." The monster launched a volley of tadpoles as Vega morphed into her armor.

Ninja Blue slashed into the machine. The creature tried to swing back, but she quickly dodged and jumped back. She shifted her blade into gun mode and fired down another wave of tadpoles.

"You're quite skilled, Ranger." The machine said, "But how will you be able to handle a few friends of mine?" A wave of Falcoids appeared behind him.

The Frog machine dived into the water, Vega meant to confront him, but there were too many Falcoids.

A bolt of lightning suddenly struck the Frog machine, sparks followed and the machine was stunned and smoking. To Vega's surprise, a Ranger appeared. His armor was sleek and armored, its navy surface gleamed in the sunlight.

The Ranger jumped and landed on the stunned Frog. He tore into the machine's back, tearing wires left and right. The machine responded by firing tadpoles into the ocean, fifty of the little critters were enough to level the entire oceanside enough to stop the pile of Shards that had sunk together.

Vega watched in awe, tearing down the rest of the Falcoids as the Crimson Ranger approached the Shards. Crimson took the Shards, seven in total, then went back to shore. The Frog grabbed his leg. "What are you doing?" The machine asked in a desperate voice.

"My job," Crimson said coldly and slid his staff into the creature's gut, extinguishing his red eyes.

The Crimson Ranger left the shore, shooting bolts of lighting into each of the tadpoles, releasing the water and returning everything back to normal.

Ninja Blue approached the Crimson Ranger. He held the Shards up to his chest, glancing indifferently towards the Blue Ranger?

"What are you doing?" She asked the Ranger, "Why are you wasting your time collecting those, we should be focused on Sankari."

The Crimson Ranger laughed, "You're the idiot here. Sankari is nothing, a tool for a greater threat. I'm not fighting that fool because I'm preparing for the real battle."

Without another word the Crimson Ranger disappeared from sight.

Vega returned to base, Reese and Luke both sat with her as Ninjor explained the situation. "Things are pretty bad, kiddos." The ancient ninja said to set the mood. "An Eltarian as appeared on Earth, and for whatever reason she's collecting the Shards of Darkness, we don't know what she wants, or what she's after, all we know is that she's a major threat and needs to be handled with caution."

Rocky sat at his monitor, frowning as he scrolled past pictures of the two Rangers.

* * *

The female Eltarian, Nova, stood in a dark musty cave. The scattered computer monitors cast pale light across the area, illuminating the slew of wires and scrap metal. The conditions were horrible, the technology was low tech, and the entire planet was uncomfortable to her.

The Crimson and Navy Rangers crouched down in front of Nova, they held out the Shards of Darkness, an offering to their leader. Nova grinned, seeing the pile of metal wedges resting on the Navy Ranger's cupped hands. "This is very good," She sang.

"What would you like us to do with them?" The Crimson Ranger asked.

Her smiled widened, "Take them into you, absorb the Darkness into your hearts."

The Rangers nodded, as the Shards pulsed with dark energy. The Shards sunk into the two Rangers, spreading a dark sort of aura across their armor.

The Navy Ranger howled, the power was overwhelming, causing a sharp pain across his body. He fell to his knees, trying to withstand the pain, trying to overcome it.

For a brief moment, his thoughts drifted to Reese, the strange Ranger he met at the skate park. He needed to survive this, he needed time to get that boy on his team. He was strong, stronger than he realized. That was the reason he convinced himself with.

Soon the pain subsided, and the Navy Ranger stood himself up. He wavered a few moments, then steadied himself. His head was pounding, but the pain had subsided. He moved towards the mouth of the cave, lusting to feel the faint breeze on his face.

"Hey." The strange Crimson Ranger said to Jonathan, "I saw you with Reese."

The Navy Ranger froze, he felt weirdly invaded, almost insulted. "What about it?"

"I don't care what you're planning, quit it."

The Navy Ranger wordlessly left. His hands were tightly curled into fists.


	8. Meeting the Green Elder

Sankari stood aboard his ship. The air was stale and still, smelling of sweat and dirty Falcoids. He was sitting upon his throne, trying to meditate on recent events. He felt the fire swirling in his chest, that was combined with the overwhelming desire to destroy. He hadn't ever felt this way before, so overwhelmed with powerful emotions.

Choobo entered the room, he cast a worried glance at his partner, trying to keep his cool. The sight of the green idiot filled Sankari with a strange hate. "What do you want?" He asked Choobo.

"Nothing, friend," Choobo stuttered. "I haven't heard from you in days, I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine," Sankari replied, the sight of Choobo stirred a strange feeling inside the warrior, like a caged animal trying to break free. It made him sick to his stomach. "See to it that the Falcoids are fed," Sankari commanded, Doing everything in his power to make the creature disappear from his sight.

"Yes, sir." Choobo replied and disappeared into the ship.

Soon after that, Vexacus entered the throne room. The assassin seemed relatively pleased with himself. Moving with a sense of confidence that reeked of something an actual warrior would identify as foolishness.

"Sankari, sir," Vexacus said, bowing to the hero. "I've come with grave news. Two new Rangers have appeared on Earth, ones that only seem concerned with collecting the Shards of Darkness.

Sankari felt troubled, more people after the Shards meant less of them to go around. "What do you plan on doing to correct the issue?"

"I have a plan, but it will require you to allow some friends of mine to board and resin on your ship for the time being."

Sankari nodded, "Very well."

A dark ship ported on Sankari's vessel. There was a lot of anticipation aboard Sankari's ship, everyone was anxious to meet Vexacus's friends. Choobo watched from behind one of the ship's organic pillars. His eyes were locked upon Vexacus, who stood with an air of honor and formality.

Two figures entered the ship, a female creature with bright red skin that glimmered like armor and two compound eyes similar to jewels, the other figure was a strange man wrapped in a brown cloak. The man peered up from his hood, revealing an almost insectile face with yellow eyes.

Sankari approached the duo, he eyes them with a pleased expression. "It is very nice to have you both aboard my ship! Pray tell, what are your names?"

The female bowed to Sankari, "Beevil at your service."

Sankari turned to the cloaked figure, the creature remained motionless as he spoke, "You may call me Jabbar."

The two were lead into their separate chambers. With Vexacus only standing a few feet behind them.

Jabbar turned to Vexacus, the strange creature eyed the shark villain with a looming expression. "You are playing a dangerous game Vexacus, Sankari is a greater force than you realize."

* * *

Reese and Jonathan played Play Station at Reese's house. The two had been hanging out daily for about a week, a few times they went looking for Shards, but it was mostly just them sitting around. The T.V flashed brilliant colors as the two mashed buttons. Determination leaked from Jonathan's face, but Reese seemed relatively cool.

Jonathan's character flew from the driver seat of his convertible, his computer generated body flailed with strange physics before splattering against the low rendered pavement. Reese's avatar sped past him, missing Jonathan's character by a few inches.

"Damn," Jonathan said, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, "You almost got me."

"Yeah," Reese replied, attempting to hide his grin. He had been prolonging their virtual battle as long as he could. Something about the desperate look in Jonathan's eyes, the need to succeed, it stirred Reese's insides.

Jonathan sped on his newly stolen motorcycle. A pistol was hanging from his twisted fingers, appearing to almost float above his characters grip. Five shots exited his muzzle. Five little puffs of jagged fire. One of the bullets impacted the gas station, resulting in an enormous explosion that engulfed Jonathan's character and reduced him to ashes.

"God damn it!" Jonathan screamed, throwing his controller into the north wall of Reese's room. His Playstation flew with it, tipping the entire thing over and causing the T.V to expel a strange screech.

"Jesus!" Reese exclaimed, feeling his heart leap from his machine began to make a horrible guttering sound, like a raspy cough.

"I-I'm sorry," Jonathan mumbled he held his hands over his face. Reese noticed a dark flare in his friend's eyes. It flickered a few moments before returning to normal. "I'll talk to you later," Jonathan said and rushed out of the room.

Jonathan collapsed right outside of Reese's house. He felt an intense pain in his head, it was like someone had given the Incredible Hulk a shovel and beat him with. He crawled in the direction of Nova's cave, he wanted to get out of sight before Reese saw him.

Jonathan heard footsteps in front of him. He pulled his head up to see a bulking green figure with a box strapped to his back. He reached for his Morpher while trying to ignore the pulsing pain.

"You poor soul…" The creature said, extending his meaty arm down to Jonathan. The Ranger knocked the creatures had away. He wasn't going down without a fight. "Don't waste your energy," The creature said in an annoyed tone, "I'm trying to help you,"Jonathan gave in, allowing the creature to lift him over his broad shoulder and carry him away.

The two of them moved to a woodlot on the outskirts of the city, the creature lowered Jonathan and leaned his back against a rotting stump.

"What do you want with me?" Jonathan asked the creature.

"Those Shards inside you are rotting you." The creature said, "I merely wish to help you."

The creature pressed his hand against Jonathan's chest. The Ranger could feel a warmth burning through him, at first, it was painful, but it slowly dimmed into a faint pulsing. He glanced down at his chest and could see the purple glowing shards under his skin.

"I can't fully fix you without completely removing them." The creature sang.

Jonathan felt a jolt inside his chest, panic swelled, and he tried to crawl away. "You just want to steal them!" Jonathan screamed, "I can't let you do that!"

"No, no, no." The creature said, grabbing Jonathan's shoulder to steady him. "I was trying to say that I didn't _want_ to separate you from the Shards."

Jonathan was confused, but his face only conveyed a blank expression.

The creature sighed, "Yes, I work for Sankari, and under normal circumstances I would be overjoyed to extract the Shards from your body. The problem is corruption is rampant aboard our ship. Mutiny is no farther than weeks away. The farther those Shards are from that _rat_ Vexacus, the better things will be."

The very existence of the creature intrigued Jonathan. He had assumed everyone aboard Sankari's ship was vile, but there was something about him, something kind and intelligent. The pain within Jonathan began to subside. His mind slowly cleared up, leaving a strange silence within him.

"I've made the Shards inside you turn dormant. It isn't permanent, but it'll help you for the time being."

"Thank you…" Jonathan whispered, "But who are you?"

` "You may call me Choobo. I am a monk from Exus, I studied the word of Gan, a code followed by the likes of Ryukin and Zordon alike."

Almost everything Choobo said flew right over Jonathan's head, but he tried to understand as the creature continued speaking.

"Sankari and I studied together during our youth. I learned medicine and meditative healing while Sankari studied Ninjetti. Together we worked towards liberating various planets throughout the galaxy. We even had a run in with the likes of Lord Zed himself."

"Then why is he attacking us? Isn't Sankari suppose to be a good guy?"

Choobo lowered his head. "I have deeply failed my dearest friend. Sankari and I went our separate ways, the galaxy is in shambles, and thousands of planets needed our aid. During his travels, Sankari had crossed paths with a dangerous villain, a slippery creature known as Vexacus. Through lies and deception, Vexacus successfully convinced Sankari to allow him to join him on his current mission."

Choobo helped Jonathan up. The Ranger was feeling almost up to speed again. Thoughts of Sankari's twisted situation filled his head and jumbled him up. Choobo nodded and turned around, Jonathan grabbed the creature's shoulder, "Wait, where are you going?"

Choobo turned to Jonathan, "I have other matters to attend to, I don't have a lot of time before someone takes note of my absence."

The green creature waddled off, and Jonathan moved towards Nova's cave.

* * *

Rain had covered Stone Canyon, coating everything in a dark gleam. Luke sat inside his truck listening to the pitter-patter on his roof. He watched Vega train from within the dojo, he peered into the picture window, watching her graceful swings and she danced around. Luke heard his door swing opened, he turned to see Rocky slide inside of the vehicle. Luke's mentor joined him in watching Vega.

"She's something else." Rocky said, leaning back and throwing his feet onto Luke's dashboard.

"I'm worried about her," Luke said.

"Yeah?" Rocky inquired, "Why?"

"SPD is still after her, it's only a matter of time before they send even more troops at us." Luke thought back to the struggle they had when SPD had first arrived. He had fought with a boy named Alphonse, he didn't know if he could handle a small army of that.

"I know," Rocky said. "I've been hoping that things will get cleared up before it comes to that. I don't know how intergalactic politics works, and nobody's offered to help me."

Luke felt a question bubble up to his throat, he dreaded asking it, but he needed to know, "Will you protect her if they show up?"

Rocky didn't flinch when he said, "To the death…"

Choobo neared Rocky's dojo, he needed to warn the heroes of before Vexacus could conduct his evil plan. If he acted fast the Rangers could stop the gears before they started turning.

The green elder stopped on the edge of an alley, he caught the glimmer of a steel blade. Choobo drew his staff, watching as the shark assassin stepped forward.

"Shouldn't you be feeding the Falcoids?" Vexacus asked.

"I would if you weren't feeding them poison." Choobo held out one of his meaty fingers, creating a small pulse of Ninjetti. Choobo wasn't the most skilled in the art, but he had picked up a few tricks throughout the years.

"I wouldn't call it poison. It's a hallucinogenic drug, I found it best to give our little grunts a bit of an edge."

"Your little game ends here, Shark Blade."

Vexacus dove forward, swinging his blade down at Choobo. The elder blocked with his staff and sent a pulse of Ninjetti to sent Vexacus back a few steps.

Vexacus turned into a blur of gleaming metal, his sharp blade slide across Choobo's stomach, blood poured out and splashed against the concrete.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't finish you off," Vexacus said in a furious voice.

A grin spread across Choobo's face. "I've been sending out a Ninjetti signal. The Ranger's will be here any moment, it's better you leave before they show up."

Vexacus glared at Choobo, he spat a few quiet swears before disappearing.

* * *

Rocky had been in the middle of watching Luke and Reese spar when he felt the wave of Ninjetti. It was faint, nothing more than a brush against his shoulder. The type of Ninjetti was what interested him. It was a communication technique, a sort of ninja radio broadcast.

Luke, Reese, and Vega accompanied Rocky towards the source of the strange Ninjetti. Their hunt brought them to a strange sight, a dark alley with the blood-soaked monster sitting still.

"My deepest apologies Rangers," The green monster said, "But I'm in need of your services real quick."

The Rangers seemed stunned, Rocky moved fast, helping the creature steady himself.

"Um…" Reese muttered, "Should we be helping him?

"He's an alien," Vega said in an annoyed tone, "Not an enemy."

The team brought the creature to Rocky's dojo. Sweat beaded around his green head, he wiped it with a hankie.

"Is there anything we can do?" Rocky asked.

"No, no need for that." The creature replied, "My kind heals very quickly, this will be over in a few hours."

"So why did you call us then?" Rocky asked.

"I have something important for you." Choobo reached into his strange box and revealed a yellowed, age-worn scroll. "These are the instructions for calling your Spirit Beasts, once you can channel your Ninjetti to the proper frequency they will arrive to aid you."

"Wait," Luke muttered, "We can _summon_ those things?" Luke smiled, this was starting to sound like a killer Godzilla movie.

"During the Eltarian civil war the entire galaxy was full of warring spirit beasts," Choobo explained, "These are just some of the remains of that."

The dojo's newly installed alarms began to blare throughout the room. The three Ninjetti Rangers sprang up as a wall mounted monitor displayed Vexacus roaming through the streets, accompanying him was a red creature with purple jewel-like eyes.

Choobo shuddered, "Those are the Dark Ninja Legion, I had a feeling that was who Vexacus was working with…" Choobo chanted, "Be careful Rangers, these criminals are more than normal grunts. They've killed countless men, they won't go down easy."

Vexacus and Beevil roamed the city, they weren't there to find any Shards this time. Vexacus cut down a fleeing civilian, Beevil laughed at the encounter. All they had to do was cause as much chaos as they could. Enough to get the Rangers on their tail.

Ninja Blue jumped down from a nearby building. Her blade clashed with Vexacus, generating small sparks between them.

"It's been awhile, Ranger," Vexacus said in an amused tone.

Ninja Red and Ninja Yellow flew at Vexacus from the sides, but Beevil appeared and blocked both of their attacks and threw them back, Ninja Red crashed into a building while Ninja Yellow was thrown into a parked car.

Ninja Blue swung at Vexacus, "I have SPD all over my ass because of you." She snarled, her blade flew through the air.

Vexacus dodged with little effort. "SPD was already after you, I just gave them more reasons."

Vexacus swung back at Ninja Blue, but her body dissipated into smoke before reappearing behind Vexacus. Her blade ran across his back, sending sparks down his shoulders.

Vexacus kicked Ninja Blue's feet from the ground, sending her down on her backside, momentarily shocked.

"Your Ninjetti surpasses your techniques," Vexacus said in a sly voice, " I'd call that a waste."

She swung down again at the villain, Vexacus dodged by a mere inch. She quickly changed her sword to gun mode and fired at Vexacus. Sparks exploded from the villain, but he stood calm and still.

"You have what it takes to become a Ninjetti Master, even that fool Ninjor doesn't the raw potential that you possess."

"Sorry," Ninja Blue said, "I'm not interested."

Vexacus shook his head, he then quickly slid to Ninja Blue's side and slashed her weapon from her hands. Using her shock to gain an advantage, he swung into her, cutting with a speed unmatchable. Ninja Blue unmorphed with a pulse of bright light. She lay against the concrete, barely consonance.

Ninja Red and Ninja Yellow parried blows with Beevil. The female ninja moved with an intense speed, blocking every single blow the Rangers threw at her.

"I'm getting tired of this!" Ninja Yellow belted out, charging with his Lion Hammer. He swung down at the villain, but she open-handedly blocked the assault with no trouble.

"I thought you Rangers played rough," She said in a disappointed tone.

Ninja Red caught sight of Vega laying helpless on the ground. He didn't take time to rush towards her, his sword armed and ready. Vexacus swung down, but Ninja Red blocked the blow.

"Hey!" Ninja Yellow said, "What about me?" Beevil slammed her fist into his armor, causing his body to demorph and collapse around Beevil's arm.

Ninja Red found himself in a serious problem, Luke and Vega were completely helpless, and he didn't have time to save them both. Panic rose in his chest, as his mind raced.

Vexacus smiled, everything was going perfectly. The one known as Shark Blade jumped at Ninja Red, as did Beevil. The prepared to strike, both of the other Rangers were down, and nothing was stopping them from demorphing Ninja Red, then they could finish all three of them off at once.

A shadow appeared in front of Ninja Red. Vexacus swung down, but his blade met a red staff. The Navy Ranger stood in front of Ninja Red, he turned his head back to Ninja Red, "You take the red one, I have shark tooth."

Ninja Red nodded, arming his Hawk Blaster and firing at Beevil.

The Navy Ranger danced the ninja tango with Vexacus. The two darted back and forth, moving at an intense speed as they swung and blocked in an endless cycle.

"Why are you here?" Vexacus asked, "Your mission deals with the Shards, not being a bodyguard to a lousy Ninjetti user."

The Navy Ranger remained silent. He jumped back, turning his staff into a cross shape and tossing it at Vexacus. The weapon twirled into a circular blur before impacting against Vexacus and knocking him back.

Ninja Red continued his showdown the Beevil, the ninja fired purple blasts from her jewel eyes and Ninja Red fired his Hawk Blaster, the duel reminded him of a western standoff. Ninja Red rolled and leaned his gun upwards, launching a volley of attacks directly into Beevil's face.

"Reese the Kid strikes again." Ninja Red said, smirking under his helmet.

Vexacus and Beevil regrouped. The two glared at the Rangers before making a quick retreat.

Ninja Red ran over to the Navy Ranger, "Thanks, man." Ninja Red said, grabbing the Ranger's shoulder.

The Navy Ranger nodded, "No problem." He said and rushed off.

* * *

Jonathan stood at the mouth of Nova's cave. The Crimson Ranger blocked the entrance, he glared through his helmet, standing tall like a general. "You weren't supposed to interfere."

"Get off my ass." The Navy Ranger replied, "You don't have any say in what goes on between me and the Red Ranger."

The Crimson Ranger moved fast, he dashed at Navy and held his staff against his neck. "I have more say than you think..."

The two Rangers stood silently, a growing tension pulsed between them.

* * *

The Ninjetti Rangers regrouped back at the base. Reese stepped into the wide open training area, Luke stood calmly, his arm crossed.

"You seemed pretty friendly with that Navy Ranger," Luke said in a serious tone.

Reese shrugged, "Does it even matter?"

"Yeah, it does," Luke replied. "We're a team, and hiding things from us will only hurt us."

"A team?" Reese asked he raised his eyebrow at the Yellow Ranger. "You and Vega live in your own little world. Sure we train together, but that's it. I go home, you both stay, I come back, and we exchange three words before the new monster attack. You didn't even care to ask where I've been going until you found out that it involved the Navy Ranger. " Reese pushed past Luke and left if the Yellow Ranger had any more to say it would fall on deaf ears.

* * *

The night sky hung overhead, the pale moon seemed somber and indifferent. During this silent night, Jonathan lay fast asleep. He stirred heavily, heavy breath. A nightmare gripped him with its clawed fist.

 _Jonathan stood in the dark chamber. The walls were covered in moldy brick, as the musty air hit his nose. The entire room was empty, save for a dozen mounted candles and a solum throne._

 _A figure rose from the throne. He was dressed in a dark cloak, a million-year-old skeleton. The figure moved with an ancient grace, sliding like a phantom towards Jonathan._

" _I have seen the sun and moon, the rise and fall," There was a strange chant to the skeleton's voice. "You are the string to your little Damocles." The creature said everything began to melt around him. His world was a growing swirl of cascading colors. "And I am the sword…"_


	9. Crimson Reveal

The fire consumed the small Japanese village. Bodies littered the center of town, twisted and disfigured, their weapons useless and blood-soaked at their side. The Crimson Ranger was completely unfazed, he moved with a fierce grace, the fire gleamed against his dark visor. A stray survivor rushed at Crimson, a small black pistol was tightly gripped in his hand. The Crimson Ranger cut him down without a second thought.

The Ranger turned suddenly, firing a bolt of lightning at a shadowy figure. The figure leaped away from the blast, appearing directly behind the Crimson Ranger. Her long blond hair flowed in the soft wind as her voice rose slightly above a whisper.

" _Remember me…?"_

Crimson swung at the girl, but her body was nothing but a faint vapor.

Crimson moved on, doing his best to avoid the countless eyes staring from the void. Voices spoke from the darkness, whispering the feathery sound of blame.

Crimson moved towards a child's corpse, his tiny hands gripped tightly to his chest. Crimson kicked the body, causing the dead boy's hand hit the concrete and open up, revealing a metal shard.

"You are surrounded by death." A dark voice spoke. Crimson turned to face a man wrapped in dark robes. Red eyes gleamed at the Ranger, piercing into his being. "You search for infinity, within it lays the truth to immortality."

Crimson remained silent, watching the man with a mute expression.

"Hope dies, my friend. Joy dies. Even happiness begins to decay…"

The man took a step closer to Crimson. The faint wind brushed against the man's cloak, revealing a bone white surface. "But do you know what continues to exist? Despair. Darkness is infinite, and through it, you will find everlasting peace…"

Crimson grabbed the Shard, feeling the power wash over him. He smiled, one step closer to infinity.

* * *

Luke and Vega circled one another, the fluorescent lights of Rocky's dojo gleamed on the duo and they swung at each other. Jumping back and forth and feeling the wind of their blades. Vega swung down, but Luke blocked without hesitation. The two had been training back and forth all morning.

"Where do you think Reese is?" Vega asked, she swung at Luke, but the Yellow Ranger swung back, annoyance flared in his eyes as Vega's sword was knocked from her grip.

"Probably out playing with his Navy Ranger friend." Luke spat bitterly. "Maybe he's sharing our secrets, or maybe they're just making out."

Vega frowned, "You need to cut him some slack, maybe he could get us valuable information."

"He _could_ , but he hasn't yet."

"We don't know what his angel."

Luke narrowed his eyes, "Oh, _I_ know his angle."

Choobo suddenly rushed into the room, causing the argument between Rangers to come to a stand still.

"Rangers!" Choobo proclaimed, "Listen, please."

"What is it, Shrek?" Luke replied sarcastically. Much to the Yellow Rangers dismay the creature had been hiding out in Rocky's dojo for a few days now.

Choobo ignored Luke's comment, his eyes were wide and full of terror. He rubbed his hands together as Rocky and Ninjor entered the room as well, the two ninja masters watched the elder with intent eyes.

"A dark presence had begun to arise," Choobo explained, "A looming shadow, a being of complete and utter darkness."

Ninjor nodded in agreement, "I've felt the bugger as well though I didn't want to admit it."

"Who?" Vega said, "What has everyone so worried?"

"Zoltar…" Choobo breathed, "Former rival of Zordan, and enemy to every living being in the galaxy."

"I don't get it," Luke said, "I heard that he got creamed by Zordon forever ago."

Ninjor nodded, "That's true, but recent events with the temporal timeline have weakened the dimensional lock Zordon placed on him."

Choobo gave the Rangers and serious gaze. "Zoltar is trying to build his own army for when he arrives, a part of his plan involved the collection of those blasted Shards of Darkness, I need you to join in the hunt for the few remaining pieces, the less he has the better."

Vega moved away from the group. Luke stopped her as she held the door in her grip.

"Where are you going?"

"Someone has to tell Reese what's going on."

Luke was about to make a comment when Rocky stared him down. Luke backed down and Vega rushed out.

* * *

Jonathan sat alone, his body pressed into the farthest corner of a dark alley. A cigarette burned in his mouth, leaking a faint snake of smoke around his shaken body. Around him lay the remains of nineteen forgotten butts, smoked straight to the filter as the young boy tried to deal with the feeling in his chest.

"In the slump again?" A voice called from the other end of the alley. Jonathan turned to see Reese, the boy was dressed in red basketball shorts and a Linkin Park shirt with the sleeves torn off. Jonathan avoided Reese's eye, shame coated his existence like tar.

"Fuck off." Jonathan spat in a harsh tone.

"You haven't talked to me in days." Reese moved closer to Jonathan, the smell of menthol drifted up to the teen's nose,

"So?" Jonathan replied he threw his cigarette butt into the gutter, a faint sizzle escaped as the crimson tip met water. "What do you think we are? Dating? Relax Reese, I'm nothing to you."

Reese felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Jonathan rolled his head down, tearing apart of a butt of a formally discarded cigarette. "I'm nothing," Jonathan whispered, his voice echoed in the small alley, bouncing around wildly from every direction. "That's what they call people like me, no future, no goals, no motivation. If I don't have anything then what does that make me?"

Reese watched the cotton fluff drift to the ground, it floated a few moments, suspended by the frail air. "I know this is cliche, but you are aware that _I_ care about you. I don't enjoy listening to you throwing yourself a pity party."

"Then leave." Jonathan's voice took a dark tone. "Just get the fuck out of my face already."

Reese turned around the leave, heat was building in his face. It took all of his might not to explode on the Navy Ranger. Before Reese could leave the alley something dived in front of him. The shadowy form crystallized slowly into the hard armor of the Crimson Ranger.

"You don't have to do this." Jonathan yelled at the Crimson Ranger, "Reese is leaving, he won't be a problem."

"I'm not here to hurt him," The Crimson Ranger replied, his voice seemed eerily familiar to Reese, it struck his memory in a way he couldn't exactly describe. "You said it yourself, you don't want him anymore." A sudden burst of light surrounded him as the Crimson armor melted away. Bright brown eyes gazed from a face Reese had known his whole life. The boy moved closer, his strong body carrying himself towards Reese with an outstretched hand. Devon gazed right into Reese's soul, "It's been awhile."

Jonathan tried to pick himself up, but pain blossoming from within his being. The Shards were reawakening, and they held tightly onto the Navy Ranger with enough force to hold him to the earth.

Devon watched Jonathan struggle, a lopsided grin spread across his face. "You can't even handle the Shard's power." He teased, "Look at it, it's tearing you apart."

Jonathan gritted his teeth, fighting back the pain enough to allow himself to stand. His body shook violently, and he could feel the power of the Shards burning him into a husk. Deep down inside himself, Jonathan could see the red gleaming eyes of the phantom he dreamt about. This was his game, Jonathan knew that much. They were all puppets to a robed string master. For now, though Jonathan didn't care.

Devon glared at Jonathan, his eye gleamed with a pulsing darkness. How many Shard has he taken in? Twenty? Twenty-five? Fifty? It was impossible to say, what wasn't impossible was how noticeable the effects were. Darkness leaked from every bit of his existence, it radiated off him, like a smell, something tangible in the physical world.

Jonathan stood a few steps away from Devon, he couldn't help but feel the growing urge to throw his fist into the boy's angular face. He hadn't ever felt an emotion this raw, there was so much energy in his chest, enough to get him through anything.

The three stood together, a strange little trio of ninja, but before Jonathan could throw the first fist something strange happened.

"Hey, Reese…" The distance voice of Vega called. The Blue Ranger rushed over to the trio, once her eye adjusted to the scene she seemed wide-eyed and worried, "Umm, and I interrupting something?"


	10. Navy Drama Foreshadowing

Luke sat with Rocky and Choobo, the air was filled with a strange sense of tension between them. Rocky didn't seem to like Choobo, but he tried his hardest to be a decent host.

Luke looked at Rocky, examining the way his eyes darted nervously around Choobo's figure. Luke had some vague knowledge that Rocky was a former Ranger, but anything deeper than that was completely unknown the Yellow Ninja. He had a sort of intuition that Rocky's anxiety stemmed from years of fighting monsters, one would imagine a childhood devoted to killing would give you a sort of Ranger PTSD.

Rocky rolled out a map and displayed it to Choobo, "Do you think you can point out the nearest Shard?"

Choobo nodded, "Most certainly." He grinned and pinned his finger down on the outskirts of the city. "There aren't many left around here, there aren't many left in general. You'll have to move fast, you won't be the only one after it."

Luke nodded and moved towards his truck. The rusty piece of machinery was slowly turning into the Yellow Ranger's greatest resource.

Luke cruised towards the city limits. He could see the shining light of one of Sankari's drop ships. It was Vexacus, the slimy assassin Choobo talked about. Luke drove on, feeling his Ninjetti Synthesizer firmly on his wrist.

He neared a small building on the outskirts of the city, it seemed completely unremarkable. Cold steel surface, vague square structure, and no windows. Even from a distance, Luke could make out the small lights of fire and the clumps of dark figures.

Falcoids rammed into the surface, throwing their frail boned bodies into the steel plating. Some started fires around the perimeter as if to cook the inside of the metal structure. Luke watched with a terrifying sense of amazement. The strategy of the Falcoids was frantic and impaired, lacking any sense of basic knowledge.

Luke exited his car and moved closer to the affair, he kept low and stayed in the shadows. The sound of the Falcoids crushed bodies left the Yellow Ranger with a chill down his back. This wasn't normal, wasn't right, something fishy was going on…

Luke then caught sight of Vexacus, the villain stood at the entrance the building. Beevil leaned against the building, her red frame seemed to glow in the light.

"Ready for me to show you what a _real_ woman can do?" She asked in a flirty voice. Vexacus stepped away and Beevil took over. Her small hands flew across the keypad, her eyes radiated a purple glow as she sped through what must have been a million different combinations. The door clicked and opened up, leaving Beevil with a more than pleased look on her face.

The two villains slide in, and Luke slowly followed. The lights of the building were falling, some flickered and others were outright dead, so it wasn't hard for the Yellow Ninja to find a hiding narrow hallway was beyond creepy, it reminded Luke of something similar to a horror movie. He had seen trap houses like this as well, but he didn't think the parallel did much justice.

The three entered a strange room, bright white light leaked heavily over the scene. The glimmering beams of fluorescent lights reflected against the cold metal surface of the figure strapped to a flat table.

Luke tried to get a better look at the body. It was made of some sleek looking metal, with a dark color and wide shoulders. It appeared to be a robot, with wires flowing from the neck where the head had been severed.

"It's a shame they did this to you," Vexacus said as he ran his slimy fingers across the figure's chest, "You were a fine warrior Venjix, now you are the scrap to a bunch of primates."

The name Venjix seemed foreign to Luke, not something he'd ever heard before. The machine looked dangerous enough, though, nothing he'd want to mess with.

Beevil laughed, "You've got to be kidding me! The Machine Empire is a joke, it was a joke before the United Alliance of Evil, and it's a joke now." Vexacus was silent, but Luke could sense the strange sense of anger that swelled around the villain. "Anyway, let's just find the Shard and get out of here."

Vexacus nodded, "First thing first, though, let's take care of the little rat." Vexacus charged at Luke, his sword swung a few inches from the hero's face.

The ancient power swirled through Luke as he armed his Morpher, "Ninjetti Power!" He proclaimed as Yellow energy surrounded him.

Vexacus swung at the Yellow Ranger, but he deflected the blow with his own blade. The two danced around each other, swing and blocking in an endless cycle.

"Your skills are fine." Vexacus said with a bored tone, "But you lack a proper connection with your Spirit Beast."

"What are you talking about, Fish Face?"

"You fight like a warrior, but not like a lion."

Beevil appeared behind the Yellow Ninja, he quickly cut her down as Vexacus charged from the side. Their blades met as sparks raced around. "You lack the ability to channel your beast's energy," Vexacus explained, "Otherwise a power struggle like this would be child's play."

The Yellow Ninja channeled all of his available Ninjetti into his blade and swung down. More sparks raced across Vexacus's blade, but he seemed unaffected. Vexacus thrust a quick jab into Yellow's side, the Ranger buckled over, gasping for breath as Vexacus moved forward. In a flash of Yellow energy Luke demorphed as he lay on the hard concrete.

"Got it, boss," Beevil said with a grin on her face.

"Good," Vexacus replied, "Let's leave this failure to suffer." The two darted off, leaving Luke alone in the dark lab. He forced himself up, feeling fatigue like a physical weight on his shoulders. He stabilized himself over a table, taking deep raspy breaths into his lungs.

While trying not to lose his foot Luke make eye contact with a small yellow folder. The folder lay forgotten, big black letters printed on the front. **PROJECT REVERSE.**

Luke didn't know sort of information the folder held but he still pocketed it before limping out of the building and moving back towards the dojo.

* * *

Vega cast a blank gaze over the Reese and the two other boys. She didn't quite know what was going, one of the strange boys left up his shaken body by leaning against one of the brick buildings while the other cast a bored expression over Vega. She felt weirdly intrusive while gazing over the scene. She had asked if she was interrupting something, but no one had bothered to reply.

"No,"The more stable boy replied, "I was just leaving." He cast a glance over to Reese, "Coming?"

Reese remained as still and silent as a statue, "I figured," He muttered and ran off.

"Vega," Reese said, he seemed distant, but more put together since that man left. "I need your help, we need to get Jonathan to the dojo."

Jonathan took a step back, he had lost his vague sense of balance and crashed against the wall. "Just leave me alone." Reese moved closer to Jonathan, he tried to grab the boy's shoulder, but he jumped back. "You were about to leave me before, why are you suddenly trying to play boy scout now?"

Reese didn't reply, and Vega could sense that even Reese himself didn't have an answer.

"Look," Vega said, "I don't know who you are, but if Reese trusts you enough to bring you to the dojo I think you should listen."

"You don't know who _I_ am?" He asked in a fierce voice, "I'm the Navy Ranger, I'm your enemy. Do you really want to bring me to your base?"

Vega shrugged, "We've already got the Jolly Green Giant bunking with us, so I don't see why not."

Something about the mention of Choobo calmed seemed to calm Jonathan, so he went limp and allowed the two to carry him away.

Jonathan was dragged to Rocky's dojo. He knew that if what they said was true then Choobo would be there. The dojo was relatively cool, the AC seemed to be on pretty high. Jonathan figured that made sense considering the activity of the place.

Rocky approached Jonathan, the former mentor seemed concerned, he rubbed his callused hands against Jonathan's forehead. "You're in pretty bad shape," He said to Jonathan. The Navy Ranger tried to ignore Rocky, tried to seem big and tough, but the pain was overwhelming.

The door swung open as Choobo waddled in. He rushed towards Jonathan, a frown on his mustached face. "My oh my," The green elder chanted, "You've gotten yourself into another bit of trouble." Choobo approached Jonathan, the Navy Ranger was relieved to see the elder. His meaty fingers touched Jonathan's head. "I told you this would happen."

The Shards within Jonathan's chest began to glow. The pain was horrible, but he was more than used to it by now. He gritted his teeth while the Rangers watched with horror filled expressions.

"Is that what you've been doing with the Shards?" Reese asked. The Red Ninja tried to move closer but Choobo pushed him away.

"You can't get to close, those Shards are still active."

Jonathan looked up at Reese, his eyes glowed with purple light. He bent his head down, howling as the pain ignited worse than ever before. It filled every part of him, his eyes, his nose, his mouth, everything leaked with the dark electricity.

Reese pushed past Choobo and held Jonathan close. Reese's embrace stirred something inside himself, some long dormant emotion. Reese fell back, his eyes wide and filled with hot tears. He grabbed his chest as smoke began to rise.

"That was foolish." Choobo remarked, he now held Jonathan's pain began to subside, but a burning in his chest remained. The glow subsided and Jonathan relaxed.

Rocky brushed his hands through his hair, stress crept up behind his eyes as he exhaled a long sigh, "Things just keep getting worse and worse."

Without any sort of forewarning Luke burst into the dojo. His face was red and pained, and he carried a yellow folder in his shaking hand. He stumbled over to Rocky, his body swaying in strange, almost comic manner.

"I couldn't get the Shard…" He blurted out, "But I got this…"

Rocky took the folder, holding it close to his face for examination. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it in some weird government base." Luke went on to explain the situation involving Vexacus at the battle.

"Hmmm," Rocky said, "This site I've been following, Ranger, they posted a few images of people collecting old Zord scraps. I brushed it off, but maybe there's some truth to it."

"Sounds like you guys need to go find that guy then," Jonathan said weakly from the other end of the room. Everyone turned to see the Navy Ranger, he cast a faint smile from his sweaty face. "I'm just trying to help."

Rocky was flipping through the folder, a grimace grew over his face. "Looks like we're going to be milking this guy for a lot more information than I originally thought."

Rocky withdrew a small slip of paper, it was a printed document with an illegible signature at the bottom.

 **The wreckage from the moonbase has been properly collected and sorted by our best scientists. The data in regards to project venjix has been sent appropriately to alphabet soup. We will receive proper payment from the Heartfields once we display a working prototype.**

"Moonbase…" Rocky mumbled to himself, his eyes drifted off as imagines from his time as Zeo Blue drifted through his head. Rocky quickly turned to Vega, Reese, and Luke "I've got an idea of how we're going to find the website creator, I just need to get ahold of the right person. In the meantime all of you need to keep your guard up, Sankari might send another monster down."

Jonathan lifted himself up, "I want to help too."

"I thought you were our rival or something," Luke chimed, "Shouldn't you be plotting our demise or something?"

"I've never been after you guys," Jonathan said, "That's just how you chose to interpret my actions. I want to stop Sankari same as you guys. I have friends, family," His eyes drifted to Reese, "And I've got people to protect."

Choobo nodded, "As long as you don't overexert yourself and keep a fair distance away from any Shards you won't reawaken what's already in your system."

Rocky stood up, "I'm glad everyone is on the same track, I'll go take care of myself, you four can work the rest out between yourselves."

* * *

Devon bowed to his master's feet. Nova gazed down towards the Crimson Ranger, a look of distaste plastered on her face. "It appears that our dear little Jonathan has jumped ship," She said in a sad voice.

"I don't know why you're surprised," Devon replied, "he was always the weakest of us." Devon had acquired a burning hatred for anyone that dared to defy Nova, she was a Ninjetti Master, one of the greatest warrior in the galaxy. If Jonathan wanted to play with the Ninja Rangers then he'd have to die with them as well.

"He has just become misguided," Nova sang, "And as much as I'd like to help him I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do."

Crimson stepped forward, a dark trail of energy flowed behind him, "I can feel something stirring inside me, it's pulling, kicking, it wants out."

"That's right," Nova said she approached the Ranger, carefully placing her soft hands onto his head. Devon screamed out, pain enveloping his entire being, spreading all across himself. He began to glow with a purple energy, it radiated, unlike anything he ever felt before. The Shards of Darkness were no longer just inside his body, they were coursing through his veins! "You are stronger than them, stronger than any other Ranger that was ever walked the Earth, you have overcome the darkness, and it has now become a part of you."

Devon morphed into his Crimson armor, only now it was darker, his shoulder guards were spiked and his helmet was detailed with tiny little swirls of dark metal. The symbol on his chest changed from to reveal the silhouette of a star made the little segments of the Shards.

From the ashes of the Crimson Ranger came the birth of Twisted Crimson.


	11. Crimson Rampage

Rocky stood in a dim part of Angel Grove, the city slept softly. Nobody ventured far at night, the curfew implemented during the monster attacks was still in place and nobody cared to change it.

Rocky looked at his watch, his friend was supposed to have met him thirty minutes ago. He sighed, he should have known better, it had been forever since they talked and here was Rocky, coming out of the blue with a favor.

The former Ranger detected movement, he darted his head to the south, noticing the faint shimmer of cloth in the dark alley.

The figure stopped, a dark cloak covered his body, long curly hair leaked from the hood. His glasses gleamed in the faint streetlight, a grin on his face. "You really shouldn't be standing in the open like that."

Rocky couldn't help but stare blankly at the former Blue Ranger, "Billy…" The boy had changed so much since he had seen him last. His body appeared more built, but that was beside the point. He seemed sharper, more put together, it seemed as if his nerdy behavior had hardened into a calm intelligence.

Billy pulled a handful of papers from within his cloak. "I got everything I could about that website admin." Billy handed over the a papers, "He's pretty young, Cameron Watanabe, only seventeen."

"So he's some punk nerd." Rocky said with a grin, "Kinda reminds me of someone I used to be friends with."

"Use to be?" Billy asked, there was a hint of pain in his voice.

Rocky meant to apologize, but before he could formulate the words the sound of sirens erupted. Rocky turned to Billy, who was mumbling something to himself. Before the two of them had a chance to react they found themselves surrounded by Silver Guardians.

"Well, well, well." A cocky sounding Guardian said as he approached the duo. He was a tall man, a cocky grin. Rocky hadn't meant the man before, but he knew him well enough from the Ranger files. He was Eric Myers. "If it isn't William Cranston." The man took a few steps closer, his pistol was armed but pointed downward. "What are you doing now, blowing up another research base?"

Billy kept a stone face, staring directly at Eric.

Eric turned to Rocky, "Well if it isn't our _other_ residential terrorist, KO-35 still hasn't recovered from Numa's death."

Rocky took a step forward, he could feel anger rising in his throat. Eric was practically a child in comparison, and he was trying to run the show. "That wasn't me," He said with a clenched jaw.

"Oh you're right, it was that fugitive you've been harboring."

Rocky snapped, his fist shot into Eric's face, sending the Ranger into a nearby building. He recovered, charging full speed at Rocky. Unfortunately for Eric, Rocky used a bit of Ninjetti to disappear into a puff of smoke, causing the Quantum Ranger to crash into the brick.

Billy threw himself between the two Rangers, "I wouldn't be fighting each other if I were you." He warned in a dark voice.

Eric sneered, "If I turn this terrorist in we might have a shot at winning SPD over."

"I don't think you want that," Billy warned, "You should actually thank Rocky if Numa wasn't dead you Earth Rangers would have been wiped out."

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked.

"SPD is split down the middle about Earth, both sides want a base, but one-half doesn't want you. Earth Rangers are a reckless liability. Look at yourself, the temporal imbalances your team caused are still echoing throughout space."

"Whatever." Eric spat, "You're still surrounded."

From the air dropped two streaks of color, Red and White. Two ninja-esk Rangers landed on Billy's side. They were Aurico and Delphine, the Red and White Aquitian Rangers. The White Ranger grabbed Billy, while the Red grabbed Rocky, in less than a few moments they were rushed several blocks from the confrontation.

Billy secured the papers he had given Rocky, "It's better you get out of here, they'll be searching the whole city for me."

Rocky was completely stunned, everything had happened so fast, he didn't know how to process it. "What is going on anymore?"

"Chaos," Billy replied, "The galaxy is still recovering from the War, SPD want's to have complete control, they don't want any faction to grow as powerful as the United Alliance of Evil had become."

"Except for themselves," Rocky mumbled.

"Exactly," Billy said with a grin. The former Blue Ranger took a few steps back, "I've got work to do Rocky, we'll see each other again soon enough. Until then, take care of yourself. The galaxy needs Rangers like you. Things are a mess, but I know people like us can correct the issue."

* * *

Reese sat with Jonathan, neither of them had said much the whole time. An uncomfortable silence ruled the space between them. Reese had a question burning in his throat, he was afraid to ask, but finally, it slipped.

"How is Devon alive?"

Silence… Jonathan didn't reply for a while. Instead, he kept his gaze fixed on the slowly crawling traffic he took a hit of his cigarette and exhaled with a long sigh. "He faked his death," Jonathan replied, "Basic Ninjetti."

"He's known Ninjetti that long?" Reese felt a pain in his stomach, you'd figure something like that would have come up.

"Look," Jonathan said slowly, "I know you've had feelings for him, but Devon isn't who you thought he is. He's a snake, you were just another target to him."

"What do you mean?"

Jonathan sighed, "Devon would track people with a strong connection to Ninjetti. He'd earn their trust, then their heart, then he'd…" Jonathan trailed off, "He's just bad news."

"Tell me more." Reese urged he felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest, but he needed to know the rest, he had to know what could have been his own fate.

Jonathan shook his head, "There- there was this girl, her name was Julie, she was probably one of the best Ninjetti users I've ever seen. He took her in, and she fell head over heels for him."

Luke peeked his head around the corner, he made eye contact with the two, and Jonathan shushed. "We're picking up a Ninjetti signal, Vega thinks we should go check it out."

"Yeah," Jonathan said, picking himself up, "Let's go do that."

In the middle of town, a lone Ranger rampaged through the streets. The figure was wrapped in crimson armor, with trims of gunmetal silver. He carried a red and black staff, which he threw into anything that crossed his path.

All of the Shards have been collected most fell to Sankari, a few fell into the hands of the incompetent Ninjetti Rangers, and the rest were split between the Twisted Crimson and the Navy Ranger.

Twisted Crimson craved more Shards, they called to him, they needed him, he was their new vessel. He would do whatever he needed to to ensure they came to him. He slammed his staff into a nearby car, the metal twisted inward. He did this out of complete boredom, killing time before the Ranger's arrived.

Two figures dropped down in front of Twisted Crimson. _Finally_ , Twisted Crimson thought with a sense of relief. He smiled within his helmet, staring directly at Ninja Red and the Navy Ranger.

"I see you finally decided to show up." Twisted Crimson sneered. He armed his staff at the duo, it charged with a dark energy.

Ninja Red was silent, he drew his katana and pointed it forward.

"I was hoping you wouldn't go this far." The Navy Ranger said in a soft voice, "I had hoped you'd come to your senses."

Twisted Crimson laughed, "I came to my senses long ago." He took a step forward, moving with a sinister grace.

The Navy Ranger noticed something behind Twisted Crimson, a dark blur, a dark vapor. For just a brief moment it solidified, causing the Navy Ranger to freeze with fear. Glowing yellow eyes peered from the smoky air.

"I've transcended." Twisted Crimson proclaimed. He dashed behind the Ranger's sliding his staff across the Navy Ranger, sending sparks across his armor. Before either of them could react he appeared behind Ninja Red. Twisted Crimson pressed his staff into Ninja Red's neck.

"This is probably your fantasy." Twisted Crimson said to Ninja Red, "Being choked by a big strong man." He laughed as he pressed the weapon further into Ninja Red's throat, "And I'm in spandex, even better!"

The Navy Ranger recovered from the assault and tried to jump at Twisted Crimson. Before he could even make contact with the villain a the dark vapor surrounded his visor. He flailed around, his head was completely enveloped by the dark smoke. The Navy Ranger knew his enemy well but had no idea how the phantasm had managed to manifest outside of his dream world.

It had to be Devon, with that much dark energy anything was possible.

The smooth voice spoke to the Navy Ranger, he sounded exactly as he had in Navy's nightmares. "It's a shame that you discourage your true strength. The Sword of Darkness was one of my strongest tools, and you have the audacity to deny it."

Ninja Red struggled against the staff, even with his Ranger armor on he was beginning to feel faint. He still couldn't believe what was happening, Devon, someone he had come to trust so deeply, was now trying to choke him out. Everything swam inside of Ninja Red's head, dizziness riddled his entire existence, threatening to swallow him.

A barrage of shots impacted Twisted Crimson, causing his grip on Ninja Red to loosen. Ninja Red crawled away, trying to regain himself as Ninja Blue and Yellow arrived at the scene.

"Nice upgrade." Ninja Yellow mumbled, aiming his blaster at the villain.

Ninja Blue fired a wave of water shuriken at Twisted Crimson, trying to stall him long enough to let Ninja Red gain distance.

Ninja Blue and Ninja Yellow surrounded Twisted Crimson. They both sliced at an increasing speed, but Twisted Crimson managed to block every blow.

"Your Ninjetti has gotten you pretty far," Twisted Crimson said gleefully, "But the Darkness gets me farther." Twisted Crimson managed to slam into Ninja Blue and Ninja Yellow with enough speed to throw them both to the ground.

Twisted Crimson glared at the Navy Ranger, "Give me your Shards and I'll leave you alone." He took a step closer to the Ranger.

Navy tried to be ready, but the cloud of darkness still covered his vision. The only bit

of sight he was allowed was the silhouetted figure of the approaching enemy.

Before Twisted Crimson could get the chance to get to the Navy Ranger another figure appeared between them. Nova held a rather pissed expression on her face. She glared directly into Twisted Crimson with an expression that would gain respect from even the hardest mothers.

"Is this what you choose to do with the power I granted to you?"

Twisted Crimson froze, unable to react to her ferocity.

"You were supposed to conquer your inner darkness, not let it go rampant." She grabbed Crimson by the shoulder and the two of them vanished.

The Rangers lay scattered on the ground. A wave of relief covered them. "We better get back to base," Luke said with a sigh.

* * *

Rocky stood outside of Cameron's home. It was a low-income apartment on the edge of Stone Canyon. Fake rock siding lined the outside of the building in a vain attempt to cover the poorly constructed foundation. He took a step forward, ignoring the drug deal taking place a few doors down. The door was a bright red, but the cheap paint was chipping.

He knocked on the door, almost expecting his hand to break through.

There was silence on the other end, so Rocky knocked again.

He pressed his ear against the door, listening for sounds of activity. He heard the soft click of a keyboard so he knew that somebody was home.

"I just want to talk," Rocky said with his face pressed into the door.

To Rocky's surprise, the door opened a crack. A pale Asian face peered from the other side.

"What do you want?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"I've seen your website, I wanted to discuss a part of it."

Cameron's eyes grew wide and fearful. "If you're working for the government I don't want to hear it!" He went to slam the door but Rocky stopped him.

"I'm a not working for anyone." He insisted, "I'm here on my own accords." Rocky held the yellow folder up to the door, "I found this, I figured you might want to read it."

Cameron slammed the door and then reopened it, "Come on in." He said softly.

Cameron's apartment was a completely new jungle. Five computer monitors lined the walls, they flashed various images of Rangers, flying at an incredible succession. Three separate monitors sat at a desk, they displayed code Rocky couldn't even attempt to understand.

Rocky handed Cameron the folder and the young boy's eyes darted across it. "Where did you get this?"He asked in an amazed voice.

Rocky shrugged, "I kinda picked it up."

Cameron rushed to the middle of his room, there wasn't any outward light coming in, so his pale flesh was illuminated by the pulsing shades of blue. "This confirms theories I've been working on." Cameron clicked a button that changed the display to spy shots of military men sorting through Zord wreckage. "The government had been collecting this stuff from the very beginning. This is like Rosewell, only bigger."

Rocky took a few steps back, Cameron was starting to come off as another conspiracy nut.

"How else did they have the technology to create Lightspeed Rescue?" Cameron asked.

Rocky froze, he hadn't thought about it.

"It's getting worse, though." He displayed another shot, this one was Lightspeed Rescue Red accompanying a small posse of men in military armor. "Past Rangers are even joining in."

Rocky didn't want to believe this nut, he wanted to think that the Rangers only worked for the greater good, they didn't interfere with political affairs. He couldn't ignore the facts, though, and the file only supported the theory.

"So what do you think the government is working up to?" Rocky asked he couldn't believe the absurdity of the situation.

"We've been through several alien attacks and an entire invasion. What would the government want? They want some way to defend themselves. I don't think the government is trying to use alien tech to start a new order, I just think they're opening a can of worms."

Rocky nodded, he couldn't help but agree.

"I just wish I could grab some of that tech," Cameron mumbled to himself.

Rocky raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

Cameron gave Rocky an insecure look, "Well since you already started this game of show and tell." He reached into his pocket and drew a green sphere. Loose copper wires hung from the device. "It belonged to my grandfather, it was gifted to me in his will."

Rocky smiled, he could feel the faintest sense of Ninjetti leaking from it. "I think I know somewhere we can get that taken care of."


	12. Dark Revival: Part One

Sankari sat alone in his throne room. His legs were crossed and his eyes tightly closed. A calmness washed over him as meditation brought him closer to his own Ninjetti. Images floated around his head, thoughts that seemed to lack any real narrative or even context. He was a lone survivor or the world constructed by swirling colored and juttering sounds.

The lone pillars of light slowly began to crystallize, their existence seemed to gain a greater sense of stability. They formed tall building, gray stone surfaces with tight windows. Sankari knew this landscape well enough. It was graphed from his childhood after all.

A figured approached Sankari, his bulking body waddled carelessly. He may have been clumsy, but his eyes were focused and serious.

His green face frowned at Sankari, and Choobo spoke softly, "My friend, you must break the spell cast over you."

Sankari's insides stirred. He could feel something throbbing inside him, a cold hand squeezing his insides tightly.

"Sankari, you have been played, you aren't yourself anymore!"

Sankari flinched, was it guilt he was feeling?

For the first time in a long time, Sankari actually began to see the light from within his reclusive shell.

Vexacus watched from the outside, noticing the tears that flowed from his employers face. This wasn't good.

Not good at all.

Vexacus had a plan, though, a seed had been planted not too long ago. A particular warrior slowly became the key to the next phase. Vexacus prepared himself for Earth, so wrapped up in his own visions that he remained completely unaware of the green figure moving around the ship.

* * *

The Rangers all sat together, they were beat and battered. An ugly bruise was forming around Reese's neck and Jonathan had a similar mark on his back.

Luke and Vega sat together, the two of them sat back to back, staring at opposite sides of the walls. Reese had tried to understand the complexity of their relationship longer than he was willing to admit. On one end it seemed to carry hints of romance, subtle winks and quick flashes of big smiles. Yet other moments there was a sort of loving distance between them, something that seemed to emulate a sort of brother/sister bond.

Rocky slide into the dojo, following him was a lanky Asian with dark hair and a slightly slouched back. The kept his head, almost afraid to make eye contact with Rangers, though he catch glimpses of them from the corner of his eye.

Vega noticed that his eyes wavered over her just a few moments longer then the rest.

"So who's this?" Luke finally asked.

"A friend," Rocky replied simply. The boy followed Rocky to a room that rested silently in the corner of the dojo.

"Isn't that Rocky's lab?" Reese asked, he hadn't really spent enough time at the dojo to know where every room was.

"Yeah." Vega replied softly, her eyes seemed to follow Rocky, and nothing else mattered.

The group silently approached Rocky's lab, peering in through a small window that rested near the top of the door. Rocky and the strange boy both sat at a gray table. Rocky's lab wasn't that extensive, he had some basic knowledge of advanced technology, but nothing that really warranted a multi million dollar set up.

To the Ranger's surprise Ninjor stood next to Rocky, he peered down over the table, seeming to examine its contents.

Rocky looked to the Ranger, he shrugged and offered to let them in.

Vega stepped in first she moved closer to the table, gazing at the jumbled mess of wires sprawled out on the table.

"So you're a descendant of the Wanatabe clan?" Ninjor asked in an amused tone.

"Yeah?" The boy said with an amazed looked, "How did you know that?"

"I made that Morpher." Ninjor replied plainly, "An ambitious warrior came to me five hundred years ago, he needed his power to end a family feud. I'm surprised it's still around."

"Barely." Luke muttered. Rocky flashed the Yellow Ranger a dirty looked, but his grin didn't waver.

Ninjor waved his hand over the small green orb, it began to glow with a blue energy as the wires began to slowly retract. Ninjor turned to the strange Asian boy, "I need you to channel your Ninjetti into the Morpher"

"Wait." Reese interrupted, "Did you say Morpher?" He then turned to Rocky, "Does that mean we're getting another teammate?"

The boy shrugged,blushing a little bit, "Maybe." Cameron held his hands out, hovering them over the Morpher. He stood for a few moments, then flashed an embarrassed face. "Shouldn't it just happen? Am I doing something wrong?"

"You've never channeled your Ninjetti before?" Rocky asked.

The boy gazed at the other Ranger, glowing a deep red. "My grandfather talked about it, but I never imagined it was a real thing."

"Couldn't we help?" Vega offered.

"No." Ninjor said sternly, "His Morpher needs to absorb his Ninjetti, that will ensure it will be synced to his energy."

Rocky pressed his hands on the boy's back, "You can do it Cameron."

"I don't think he can do it." Luke said, "The punk just doesn't have the spark."

Cameron's fist tightened, his face darkened as well. To everyone's amazement the Morpher began to glow with an emerald light. The entire Morpher began to heal itself, the wires fully retracted, moving with the pace of snakes. When everything was in its proper place the entire Morpher sealed itself closed, leaving Cameron with a beaming expression.

Cameron lifted the Morpher, examining it with a beaming expression. "When do you think I can try this baby out?"

A sharp alarm answered Cameron's plea. "Look's like you've got your chance." Rocky said.

The four Rangers led Cameron out towards the location of the disturbance, the boy couldn't seem to hide his grin.

* * *

Twisted Crimson stood tall. He was in the center of Stone Canyons Center Park, everyone had left, leaving the villain in a strange hollow zone. His only companions in the empty void, where the stray wrappers people had left during their mass fleeding.

Finally his opponent appeared, thin body, large shoulders, and a pale shark face. Vexacus snarled at the creature. "So this is what you have become?" Vexacus asked.

Twisted Crimson merely nodded, "This is the true power of the Shards."

"I see…" Vexacus nodded. He drew his short blade, holding it close to his chest. "Let's see your skill." The fishy villain became nothing but a faint blur, appearing behind Twisted Crimson, ready to strike. The Crimson villain blocked the blow with little trouble.

He laughed softly, "Satisfied yet?"

Vexacus jumped back, he threw several shuriken at Twisted Crimson, but the former Ranger quickly dodged with a smooth roll. Crimson held out his hand and fired a blast of black lightning. The lightning struck Vexacus, burning his jacket and leaving his pale skin raw and pink colored.

Smoke raised from the villain, but it didn't seem to hinder him. He stood tall and powerful. "You think you can hold this up forever?"

"I don't think I need to," Twisted Crimson replied, "If you can't tell I'm winning."

"I'm not talking about the battle." The villain said coolly, "I'm talking about that tough guy attitude of yours."

Twisted Crimson swung with his staff, he threw all of his anger into it, allowing the weapon to move faster than Vexacus could dodge. Sparks exploded across the villain. He reeled back, more smoke rising from his skin, "You can't pretend forever." Vexacus warned and fled.

Twisted Crimson stopped something on the ground, he moved closer, examining the blob. It was a velvet sack, it must have fallen from Vexacus by accident. He opened it and peered inside, a wide smile formed behind his visor. Vexacus's Shards shimmered from within the bag.

* * *

Corvus sat inside his dark cell. The gloomy ship rocked through space, its hyperdrive gave the entire ride the vague sense of being at sea. A gentle rock, a sudden jerk, as uncomfortable as it could be.

He folded his dark wings back, keeping his beaked head low. He took a deep breath in, trying to contain his sanity from within his cage.

He had come from the same world as the Falcoids, he was a great warrior on that planet, one of the best ever to walk the Earth. Seeing that, Sankari had offered him membership aboard his ship. Him and his fleet of Falcoids would be treated with the utmost respect.

Everything had been good, until an uproar aboard the ship. Sankari had brought another being aboard the ship, a fishy creature known as Vexacus. The Falcoids had went crazy, and it was blamed entirely on Corvus.

Because of this Sankari had ordered Corvus to be sent home. The hero of the Galaxy didn't like keeping prisoners, so he was to be shipped immediately. Yet his word wasn't kept, and Corvus had been left to rot for months.

Nobody came to check on him, he fed on rats to survive. He spent the long days with his back to the wall, dreaming of his grand escape.

Corvus's heart stopped, he detected faint movement. A slight shuffle from the outside.

He moved closer, trying to find the source.

"Hell-o friend." A cheerful voice said to Corvus. A bright green light illuminated the room, causing Corvus to shriek and fly back. The sight of any light caused him pain."Shhh," The deep voice urged, "You mustn't fuss, I've come only in your favor."

Once Corvus could adjust to the light everything began to make more sense. The creature standing at the other end of the bars was none other than Choobo. Choobo smiled at Corvus.

"What brings you to me?" He asked the green sage. Choobo had been one of the warriors brought to his home world to free the Falcoids from Lord Zedd's wrath. He was a widely loved man, a sight to see.

Choobo pressed his hands against the iron bars, they began to glow slightly. In less than a few moments the bars simply vanished, and Corvus was free.

"Vexacus was poisoning your warriors, giving them a nasty drug that distorted their sense of reason. I destroyed the drug. Now our dear Falcoids need a leader, they need you my friend."

Corvus smiled, the drums of war were beginning to play in his head.

* * *

Twisted Crimson could sense the Rangers approaching. He didn't care much, as long as he got the time to finish what Vexacus had left.

The Shards shimmered in his hand, and he could feel the dark energy seeping from them, it smelled like candy to the villain. He began to absorb their darkness, causing them to glow purple.

"Devon!" Nova yelled, appearing in front of Twisted Crimson, "What are you doing? You haven't even begun to control the darkness inside of you."

Twisted Crimson uttered a laugh, and Nova noticed the dark shadow looming over him. She had already failed him, he belonged to Him now.

The Shards entered Crimson's body, melting against his armor like heated butter. His entire body glowed with a pulsing energy and his armor gained more elongated shoulder guards.

He took a step closer, dark vapor leaked from his figure, "I don't need to control the darkness within me, I simply accept it for what it is."

By now the Rangers appeared, following them was a strange Asian boy with lanky limbs and a serious expression. It didn't matter to Twisted Crimson, he would kill all of them.

Nova blocked the path between Twisted Crimson and the Rangers, she turned to the Rangers, a horrified look on her face. "Get Navy away from here, the Shards inside him are to valuable to let them get into the wrong hands."

Crimson laughed, he threw his staff into her side, knocking Nova down and actually managing to wind her.

"I hadn't thought about that until now." Twisted Crimson said, "Thanks for that."

The three Ninjetti Rangers and Cameron stepped in front of Jonathan, "Sorry," Reese said, "Us first."

"Gladly." Crimson prepared to rush.

"Ninjetti Power!" The three Rangers yelled as their armor covered them.

Cameron held out his green amulet, it began to glow with a green light, the metal inside of the Morpher's center pulsed light as it spun."Ninjetti Power!"

The Green Ninjetti Ranger armor was similar in design to the others, only it had a golden vest hanging from it's chestplate and his helmet was designed after a throwing star _shuriken_. Ninjetti Green unsheathed his thin bladed katana and pointed it at Twisted Crimson.

"I may not know who you are, but I'm knew to this Ranger thing and I'm looking for some ass to kick."

Twisted Crimson charged at Ninjetti Green, but the Ranger quickly side-stepped the blow and slashed back at the armored villain. Ninjetti Green's blade may have met open air, but Twisted Crimson seemed weirdly shaken.

Ninjetti Red quickly jumped behind Twisted Crimson, he armed his Hawk Blaster and fired point-blank into the villain's back. The villain flailed around as sparks flew from his body.

Nova regained herself and sprang up, she looked to the Rangers and shouted, "Watch out, he is even stronger than before." As if to demonstrate her claim Twisted Crimson sprang up and swung his staff wildly, throwing the Red and Green Ranger away.

The Yellow Ranger jumped at Twisted Crimson, his Lion Hammer ready to smash into the villain while Ninja Blue followed with her sword. They were both taken down without a second thought.

Nova was the only one left, she stood in front of Jonathan, she held a silver blade in front of her. While although he held her normal sense of authority, her gaze seemed to convey fear.

"It's considered a master's darkest moment when they are forced to face their own pupil in combat." Nova sighed, her body began to glow with a pulsing white light, "Ninjetti Power!" She screamed as her armor formed around her. Her armor seemed more solid then Ranger armor, with a shiny white chestplate and pants that were covered in gold etchings.

Twisted Crimson swung down at Nova but the Eltarian blocked with her own blade. The two seemed equally matched, a sight which brought both comfort and fear to the Rangers.

"And to think, you had assumed you were the master of this equation." Twisted Crimson pushed Nova back and fired a bolt of lightning into her chest, causing her armor to spark and smoke.

The dark figure appeared behind Twisted Crimson, to the Crimson villain's surprise the Rangers were able to see the manifestation. "It is time." The smooth voice of the shadow commanded, "Unleash the true power of your beast."

Twisted Crimson laughed, deep red energy began to flow from his body, following it was small black tendrils. "Yeah, let's do this." The ground began to shake.

The Rangers tried to stand up, but the tremors below them made that virtually impossible. Ninja Red was left to watch in awe as the ground began to split around them. A giant horn pierced up from the dirt. Just the horn alone was as tall as a single story building.

Ninja Red managed to gain a shaky stance, barely able to balance himself as long, insectile feet began to claw up from the ground. The entire beast was now completely revealed, it was a giant crimson beetle. It's legs were more akin to tracks, except for two claws that had been used to dig itself up from the dirt.

"It's like a tank!" Ninja Yellow exclaimed, "How are we going to stop a tank?"

"The Beetlezord," Nova whispered, "One of Zordon's deadliest creations."

The Beetlezord armed its horn cannon, the barrel of the machine began to charge with electricity. In a blast of powerful energy the Beetlezord obliterated a nearby building with zero effort.

Ninja stood in awe, panic was quickly filling his insides. He wasn't sure what to do, the beast seemed impossible to beat. They would need an army of Rangers.

Suddenly his mind flashed back to the vision he had seen in the Forgotten Lands, the millions of Rangers charging forward…

The Forgotten Lands! Everything suddenly made perfect sense to Ninja Red.

He found the scroll Choobo had given him. "Guys," He said in a quivering voice, "I need you to come here."

The two Rangers crowded around the scroll, the ancient text explained how to use their Ninjetti at the correct frequency to contact their spirit beasts. The three Rangers grew still, channeling all of their Ninjetti. They called to their beasts, and their beasts called back.

The ground began to shake as the three spirit beasts approached.


	13. Dark Revival: Part Two

Rocky heard a soft clicking from the outside of the dojo, it was nothing more than a faint rustle, and that was what scared him the most. Rocky stood up, grabbing the nearest possible weapon, which was only a wooden practice sword.

Rocky sent out a pulse of Ninjetti, the technique was similar to echolocation, and the Ninjetti came back to him, giving him a brief description of what his intruder was. Tall, thin, nothing good.

The figure was nearing the door, Rocky felt a jolt inside his chest. his body was shifting into fight or flight mode and he was ready for a fight.

Rocky launched an orb of energy, the red blast impacted the black leather and the pale villain flew backward. Vexacus collected himself and armed his short blade. A wicked smile spread across his face, "I've come to collect your Shards." He said in a cheery voice.

"I don't remember ordering a delivery boy," Rocky said as he raised his weapon.

"Consider it charity." Vexacus sped towards Rocky, his blade ready to slice into the mentor.

Rocky dodged the swung and retorted with his own sword though all he managed to do was knock the wind out of Vexacus by hitting him in the chest.

Beevil appeared from the woodwork, she smiled at Rocky before lunging towards him. Ninjor appeared before Beevil could reach Rocky. The great and powerful ninja master held off the metallic ninja.

"Rocky!" Ninjor said in a surprisingly stern voice, "Get the Shards of darkness and get as much distance as you can." Rocky collected the Shards and rushed out, Ninjor would have to hold his own against the Dark Ninja Legion.

As Rocky rushed outside he caught sight of the Beetlezord as it thrashed around Stone Canyon. Rocky sighed, he knew his Rangers were going to handle it, but he really wished he could summon one of his past Zords.

Rocky headed towards the ocean front, he had trusted Ninjor's skills, but he could also sense that someone was following him. Rocky whipped around and threw a shuriken into the air, the small circular blade flew for a few moments before hitting a cloaked figure that stood a few feet behind him.

The figure lifted his head up to reveal a human face textured to seem almost insectile, with a handful of mandibles jutting out. The creature carried no weapons, but Rocky could sense a dark magic leaking from the creature.

"It's best if you hand those Shards over to me," Dark tendrils of energy flowed from within the creature's cloak. "I am Jabbar, a prophet of the N51 Galaxy." The tendrils grabbed for Rocky, but the former Ranger managed to dodge every grab.

Rocky didn't have time for a fight, so the former Ranger quickly dashed past the villain, making it to the end of the road before realizing he lost all feeling in his left leg. He looked down, noticing the tentacle-like appendage wrapped around his leg.

* * *

Corvus ran through the empty halls, Choobo had given the warrior a scabbard before disappearing deeper into the ship. Corvus couldn't hide his smile, he had been waiting months for this moment. Nothing could ruin the sweet tang of freedom.

A guard stood to watch outside of the Falcoid's barracks. He was a tall impressive warrior, a giant battle ax was gripped tightly in his hand. Corvus dashed at the guard, cutting him in half before he could even react.

Corvus broke into the barrack, there he could a flock of nesting Falcoids. They stared up at Corvus, their eyes glittered with a newly remembered intelligence. The drug was wearing off and the group needed a new leader, fortunately, Corvus was ready to fill the slot.

"My friends." Corvus began, "my family, and my flock! We have spent far too long under the tyranny of savage men, men that serve the likes of darkness. It is time for us to rise above, and bring a fair name back the Falcoids!"

The Falcoids chirped in approval, they massed around Corvus ready to charge the ship.

On the other end of the ship, Choobo rushed into Sankari's chamber. The hero opened his eyes, they carried a certain level of softness, a sight Choobo hadn't seen in some time.

"Sankari, friend, I come with urgent news."

"Yes?" Sankari replied he seemed half asleep, but he was trying to get with everything.

"The Falcoids are revolting! We need to get off the ship before the massacre starts."

"The Falcoids are revolting?" Sankari exclaimed, "We need to stop them!"

"No!" Choobo urged, "Its too late, the seeds the fool Vexacus have planted have begun to germinate. We have to relocate to a safe zone on Earth."

"Safe zone?"

Choobo sighed, "We must go to the Power Rangers."

Sankari nodded, he didn't trust the Rangers, Vexacus had fed him a whole slew of lies, but the hero trusted Choobo.

* * *

The three spirit beasts appeared to aid the Rangers. The three Rangers watched in utter amazement. The three Zords called to the Rangers, they were needed as pilots for the ancient beasts. All three Rangers were transported into their Zords. The connection with their Ninjetti allowed them to understand the basic controls of the beasts.

The Hawk Zord hovered over the Red Beetlezord, it fired a few stray missiles before dodging an energy blast. The Dolphin Zord hovered on a pool of floating water, it smacked the Beetlezord with its tail and regrouped with the other two. The Beetlezord was surrounded by the Hawk and Dolphin Zords. The Beetlezord meant to charge directly at the Rangers, but it was intercepted by the powerful Lion Zord.

All three Zords fired into the Beetlezord causing sparks to rain down as smoke covered the city. The Beetlezord was to damaged to continue fighting, so it quickly scurried away.

* * *

While the three Rangers did their battle Ninjetti Green and the Navy Ranger were left alone with Twisted Crimson. The villain slowly paced towards the duo, he held his staff out. Ninjetti Green stood with his blade pointed forward, ready to intercept the villain.

The Navy Ranger stood with Ninja Green, his staff was armed. "I'm going to fight too."

"Good." Twisted Crimson said. The hero became a blur and appeared behind the Navy Ranger, but Ninja Green leaped down to intercept the assault. The two were locked in a power struggle, but Twisted Crimson had the upper hand, he quickly knocked the blade from Ninja Green grip and slashed his staff across the green warriors chest, sending him flying back with a shower of sparks.

Twisted Crimson lunged at the Navy Ranger. The two of them continued their battle. Twisted Crimson threw his blow, but Navy dodged. The two had trained with Nova most of their lives, they knew each other through and through.

"He's very upset with you." Twisted Crimson said, referring to the shadow man the plagued Navy's life. "We were meant to be his next generals, we were meant to command his army of darkness as it eradicates every last ray of life."

Navy Ranger moved fast, he swung his sword in a different motion, mimicking a common move the Ninjetti Rangers used. The trick worked, causing Twisted Crimson's armor to spark as it impacted against him.

The Villain growled from underneath his helmet. He fired a barrage of black lighting at the Navy Ranger. "You may have learned some tricks from your new friends, but so have I." The Navy Ranger flailed around, he had lost nearly all control of his body, he was helpless as Twisted Crimson approached him.

Ninjetti Green regained his stance, he held his blade out, ready to strike, but Twisted Crimson dispatched him with another strike of lightning.

Twisted Crimson approached the Navy Ranger. "You could have been a great warrior…" He grabbed the Navy Rangers neck and began to squeeze.

The Navy Ranger felt a searing pain in his chest. it was even strong enough to distract him from his current suffocation. The Shards in his chest began to glow, they were beginning to reactivate.

"You were never suited to carry these." Twisted Crimson said, to both the Navy Rangers fear and joy the Shards were taken out of his body and absorbed into Twisted Crimson.

A veil of dark energy surrounded Twisted Crimson, his chest began to turn black, as did his helmet, while his shoulders retained their crimson color, they gained silver streaks that swirled around them. Twisted Crimson held out his staff, only now it had gained a point made from a collection of Shards, making it into a deadly spear.

The three Ninjetti Rangers arrived at the scene, they gazed at Twisted Crimson with shock. They guarded the Navy Ranger, who had been thrown to the side like a pile of trash.

"Relax Rangers." Twisted Crimson said, "I'm not after you anymore. Well, for now anyway." Three figures appeared behind Twisted Crimson, one of the figures was one the Rangers knew far too well.

"Vexacus…" Ninja Blue said in a cold voice.

"Don't mind us Rangers," Vexacus replied, "We've just come to pick up our newest general." Vexacus placed his hand Twisted Crimson's shoulder.

Jabbar approached Twisted Crimson, "We also bring you an offering of good faith." Jabbar carried a handful Shards.

Twisted Crimson carefully took the Shards, "Now I have all of them." He swiftly took the Shards into his body. His armor began to pulse a dark energy, one so strong it knocked down the Rangers, leaving them completely demorphed.

The tip of Twisted Crimson's spear began to glow. "I've felt his presence for such a long time." Twisted Crimson said in a soft voice, "It's finally time to set him free." Twisted Crimson swung his spear down, created a tear, in reality, itself. Dark particles clung to the tear, creating a silhouette of something that almost seemed human.

In a display of blinding light, the figure took shape. He was tall and strong, only his body was red and muscled as if he lacked any skin, dark armor wrapped around his chest, legs, and shoulders. His head was probably the most terrifying, only about a fourth of it was vaguely human., the top left of his face was okay, but the bottom of his left side was exclusively bone. The other side of his face was the same muscle texture, only it contained a chrome grill over his eyes and mouth. To add to his devilish appearance two giant horns extended from his head.

"You aren't Zoltar!" Vexacus exclaimed.

"No," The creature said with a menacing grin, "You can call me Thrax." A chrome staff materialized in Thrax's hand, the staff contained a giant Z at the tip. The staff fired a blast into Vexacus, burning a hole in his chest.

Vexacus fell, dead.

Beevil and Jabbar grabbed Twisted Crimson and fled. Thrax remained, he gazed at the Rangers with an amused expression. "You must be the Power Rangers." He approached the five of them with his staff pointed towards them. "I might as well destroy you before you can give me a headache." He lowered the staff, "You know what, nevermind." Without warning Thrax suddenly vanished.

* * *

The Rangers regrouped at Rocky's dojo, they found him slumped in his chest, a bag of ice against his leg.

"They got the Shards…" He said in a quiet voice.

"I know…" Reese replied he opened his mouth to explain the confrontation, but a jarring noise blared from outside. It was the sound of sirens.

Reese peered out the window, his face grew really pale. He slowly turned to Vega and mouthed three words, "SPD."

Rocky darted his eyes over to Vega, who looked like she was about to die. The Rangers panicked at the cruisers surrounded the dojo. Everyone but Jonathan and Cameron seemed completely terrified.

"I don't see the problem," Jonathan said, "They're just the police."

"They think I killed one of their commanders…" Vega said in a ghostly voice.

"Oh…" Cameron replied, "That's a bit of a problem."

Vega's savior appeared from nowhere, he stepped out of a dark corner, his cloak trailing behind himself. He let his hood drop, revealing his glasses and dirty blond hair.

"Billy?" Rocky asked he knew his friend was on Earth but hadn't expected him to show up so suddenly.

"We don't have a lot of time to talk," Billy said hastefully. He turned to Vega, "Cestro is about to head back to Aquitar. He'd be more than willing to bring Vega with him." Billy gave Rocky a very serious look, "You and your other Rangers, on the other hand, need to stay with me."

Vega looked to Rocky, a look of pure dread was plastered on her face. She couldn't go, not without Rocky. He'd been there this whole time, from the moment she crashed on Earth to now. He was her mentor, almost like a father to her. Same went for Luke, he was like her brother, he'd shown her a love more ferocious than anything she'd seen on KO-35. She couldn't imagine a life without her team. It was utterly impossible.

Rocky noticed her dread. He winced as turned to Billy, "Take Vega, get her out of here. Leave SPD to me and the rest of us."

Billy nodded, he quickly strapped a silver device to Vega's wrist. She looked at Rocky, a mask of fear and betrayal. She looked so young and innocent, it broke his heart to do this to her. She reached out to Rocky and he pulled her in. The two of them stood, embraced for a few moments.

"Stay safe," He whispered in her ear. "We'll hold down the fort here."

Vega nodded, she hadn't yet noticed she was crying. "I'll try my best. As long as you do too, I don't want to come back to a destroyed planet."

Vega stepped back and she was enveloped in a pale blue light, her body disappeared, leaving a sparkling dust that settled on the carpet.

Billy looked at the four remaining Rangers, "Sorry but I'll catch you later." The former Ranger disappeared and Alphonse busted down the door.

The boy hadn't changed much though he was now clad in an orange SPD uniform. He held his badge in the air, "SPD, KO-35 branch, I'm here to collect fugitive 19."

"Sorry," Rocky said with a grin, "She just left."

Alphonse looked furious, "What?" he asked loudly, "Where did she go?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't know, you don't know, no one really knows."

More SPD officers flooded into the dojo. They searched every corner of the place, looking for Vega. Their search came up empty, and they didn't have any evidence to support an arrest. In the end, SPD left.

* * *

The moon hung heavily above Sankari and Choobo as they moved through the city. They had barely made it out of the ship as the Falcoids took over. In the end, they had managed to grab and escape pod and crash it into Earth. The two heroes lived to see another day.

Rocky's dojo was just around the block, and Choobo seemed pleased. The two neared the building, noticing the complete state it was in. Everything seemed strangely empty, and the door was off its hinges.

Sankari seemed weary, but Choboo urged him on. "We need them." The green sage sang.

The two of them stepped into the building, loose papers were everywhere, and every single chair was overturned. It looked as if a tornado had whipped through, destroying everything in its path.

Rocky approached the two, he looked stressed, dark circles hung over his eyes. "Choboo!" He seemed happy enough to see him, "How did everything go?"

"See for yourself," Choobo said, displaying Sankari.

Rocky was stunned, "Sankari?"

"In the flesh," He replied with a smile. He held out his hand, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. All of the evil was done to your planet was brought forth by my accomplice, Vexacus, and while although I am willing to take responsibility, I wish that you don't hold it against me."

Rocky looked at Sankari for awhile. Finally, he took the man's hand. "I can't judge someone for an evil spell, it happens to the best of us."

Sankari beamed, "Thank you, Ranger!"

Rocky felt some red in his cheeks, "I'm not a Ranger anymore."

Sankari seemed confused, "But your Ninjetti is so strong, you could easily maintain a Morphed form."

Rocky had a strange expression on his face as if the concept hadn't ever came to him. "I'll keep that in mind," He replied.

The four Rangers appeared the room and Rocky explained the situation. They were okay with Sankari and Choobo staying at the dojo, especially after the defeat of Vexacus.

Sankari looked to Reese, his eyes widened with glee, "You, young Ranger. Your Ninjetti is perfect for the technique of my homeworld, _Nima-Con-Delirium_ , or Way of The Bird."

"Are you trying to teach me?" Reese asked Sankari had practically just arrived on the scene and he was trying to shove himself onto Reese.

"I might not ever find another being with your Ninjetti. I have to take advantage of that."

Reese could hide his smile. This whole time everyone had tried to shove him away. He knew his Ninjetti was different, not weaker as Rocky had feared, it was just different. Reese stepped over to the leather-clad hero, "I'm game."

* * *

Vega watched Earth grow smaller from within the ship. Cestro piloted the ship, this was her first time seeing an Aquitian in the flesh, and he was freaking her out a bit. None the less she was happy enough to be saved.

She still missed Rocky, but this feeling seemed to dull under the excitement of going towards Aquatar. She looked at Cestro, it was weird how Kerovians and Earth-Humans looked so similar, but Aquitian looked so different.

"It won't take long to arrive home," Cestro said in his weird bubbly voice.

Vega didn't reply, she wasn't sure she was comfortable talking to him. She exchanged a few words with Choobo before, but that was different. Choobo was so drastically different from her, his bulking body, green skin, he seemed alien in the most ways possible. Cestro though, he was _almost_ human. He had a human face, a human figure, yet he was just _off_ , it really made her uncomfortable.

Earth was nothing but a pale dot. She couldn't help but feel sad, she was going from one temporary home to the next. How long until she found somewhere permanent?

* * *

Nova stood outside of Rocky's dojo. She felt too embarrassed to entering. She had failed, as both a mentor and as an Eltarian. Nova had thought she could be the next Zordon, that she could stop Zoltar from reawakening. Instead, she had created a new monster and allowed the creation of something even darker to be born.

She held something wrapped in a fine velvet cloth. The content of the cloth was something she had meant to use if one of her Rangers failed to continue their duty. She had brought it out when Jonathan turned to the Ninjetti Rangers, now she'd wished she could have sent them both there. Rocky was a much better mentor than she was.

She carefully laid it down. It would do the Rangers well, but could it fix the damage she caused? Nova found that she didn't know the answer.

She descended into the city, leaving the bundle at Rocky's door.

Rocky stepped out and examined the cloth, he carefully unwrapped it. The former Ranger was completely blown away by what rested in his hands. Vega was gone, Vexacus was dead, but Rocky Desantos would be very busy.

The Morpher gleamed in the moonlight, and Rocky couldn't help but flash a grin.


	14. Interlude: Crimson Road Trip

_**A/N: Some big changes are coming with this next arc while I can't fully disclose them at this moment, I will say that I'm going to add these little interludes while I figure things out. Consider them side stories to the main plot.**_

Devon stood outside of a Nevada motel. The dusty run down slum was only a few miles from Los Vegas, and the city's blinking lights still sent tendrils of light across the night sky. Devon pressed his ear against the door, and listened to the sounds inside, moans mostly.

Devon grinned as he kicked the door down.

A man and women sprang up. The woman was half naked, her bare breasts bounced as her body quickly shot up. She tried to cover herself with a pillow. Devon turned his attention to the man that stood with her. He was in a sweaty suit, most of the buttons were askew, and his tie was strapped around the girl's neck, firmly resting on her bare back, his right hand still hung to it loosely.

"Who are you?" The man demanded. His face was red and sweaty at least, half of the color was from anger.

Devon pressed his hand against his chest and mimicked someone who had been offended, "I'm surprised you don't remember me, I was one of your best employees." Devon looked to the bare chested girls. "Is she one of your girls?"

The girl looked offended, " _One of your girls?_ " She echoed in a furious tone.

The man jumped up, ignoring the fact he was naked from the waist below. He drew a pistol and pointed it at Devon. "Tell me who you are before I blow your face off."

" _Pequeño dulce_." Devon spat, the name left a filthy taste in his mouth.

"You…" The man muttered. "I thought Hoss killed you years ago!"

Devon smiled wickedly, "He tried. In Old Hoss's words. 'You can't keep a good boy down.'" Devon drew his spear, the red and black staff tipped with the Shards of Darkness. The Shards gleamed, they craved vengeance for Devon's past. They needed the blood of the guilty.

The man fired at Devon, but the boy moved too fast. He appeared in front of the man. He swatted the gun away like it was nothing and pointed his blade at the man's neck. Devon swung fast before his enemy could even scream his head rolled across the floor.

Devon grabbed the girl before she could escape. Her eyes leaked with tears. She stared at Devon only to find a husk. His cheeks were sunken, and dark circles surrounded his eyes. He looked dead, like a corpse left in the sun all morning.

"Find Hoss.' Devon said in a stern voice, "And tell him I'm looking for him." The girl nodded and rushed off, forgetting to even throw and shirt on.

Beevil and Jabbar stood a few feet away. They watched as Devon exited the hotel, his blade was dripping blood, a sight which deeply pleased Beevil.

"The boy is very powerful…" Beevil said. It was true, he was one of the strongest beings in the entire galaxy. He could easily take down any foe that got in his way. The Power Rangers didn't stand a chance, they were a bunch of multicolored idiots. Even that new enemy, the strange monster dubbed Thrax wouldn't stand a chance against Twisted Crimson. Keeping that in mind, why was he wasting his time with all these punks?

"He was unsuccessful in breaking Zoltar's seal," Jabbar said in a soft voice. "Nonetheless, he will be one our master's greatest warriors."

"Can Zoltar still be freed?" Beevil asked, "I'm not even sure why it didn't work."

"Young Devon hadn't collected _all_ of the Shards of Darkness, one still remains with the fool Sankari. Without that one Shard, all the darkness collected within his blade simply manifested itself into a solid form."

"So there is hope…" Beevil said with a grin.

"As long as Zoltar remains alive, nothing can stop him from escaping."

Devon sat in a public bus. He may possess the ability to run and jump from building to building, but he preferred things this way. It gave him a certain perspective, he felt like he was at same level as his prey.

He was nearing the Hoss's base. It had been two weeks since the murder of the useless grunt, and word was already getting around. Very few people picked fights with the Cartel, few of their high ranking members turned up dead.

Devon stepped off the bus, the hot Nevada sun beat down on his tanned shoulders. The small little town was mostly empty, a majority of the population worked for none other than Hoss himself. They carried all of the generic characteristic, big shoulders, scarred faces, and the familiar bulge of a concealed weapon.

Devon could hear the chore of voices behind him. They never quite left. They were the screams of all those he'd wronged, everyone he killed, their souls never left him. They seemed louder than normal, their cries seemed to convey more joy than dread.

Devon was more terrified than he'd like to admit.

Suddenly Devon felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, and his heart stopped. Blonde hair flew behind her perfect head, her piercing blue eyes seemed to convey amusement as she gazed into Devon.

"Y-You." Devon spat. He'd seen her before, among the countless faces, but now she was more than a shadow, more than just a phantom of the past. He could _feel_ her hand on his shoulder, he could sense the softness of her breath.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked in a mocking tone, "Did you forget your first love so easily."

Devon swung his spear at the girl. "I never loved you."

She caught the blade, a hurt expression on her face.

"I remember our first kiss- my first kiss." She glared at Devon. "Who was your first kiss? Probably some whore you smooth talked into thinking you loved her, just like you did to me." She threw his weapon away, it clanked against the hard ground.

"I watched you die, Julie. I slit your wrists and watched the blood leak out of you…"

"I know, I know, and it was so romantic." Julie sent a jolt of electricity through Devon's body. He fell to his knees and pain spread through him.

"What do you want from me?" He gasped. The lightning was a Ninjetti skill he had personally taught her.

"I came to get my revenge. I came all the way from hell."

Devon stood up and armed his Morpher. "You'll regret coming back." He opened his Morphed and he was enveloped in his armor.

Twisted Crimson charged at Julie. The tip of his spear moved toward her head, but Julie quickly dodged and fired a bolt of lightning into his chest.

Twin blades extended from her forearms as she stalked towards Twisted Crimson.

"You're not human." Twisted Crimson gasped.

Julie smirked, her eyes glowed a crimson color. "Took you long enough."

She slashed towards Twisted Crimson, the armored warrior blocked the blow, but sparks still expelled from his weapon.

"What happened to you?" Twisted Crimson asked, "Who did this to you?"

"My hero." She said in a soft voice. She slashed her blade into Twisted Crimson and sparks flew from his chest. "He saved me when everyone else left me when the man I loved left me…"

"Freeze!" A rough male voice called out. Twisted Crimson turned to the source of the voice, it was an angry looking thug with an automatic rifle. He aimed his gun at Twisted Crimson's head and hollered out.

The armored warrior signed, most normal humans were painfully annoying. He fired a blast of black lightning at the man. It sparked against his clothes and burned his flesh, leaving him squirming and spasming around.

More of the armed men crowded around the two warriors. Julie turned to Twisted Crimson, her lips twitched slightly. "You haven't changed one bit."

An armed man aimed his gun at the duo, Twisted Crimson slashed in retaliation, severing his artery and sending blood gushing from his neck.

Twisted Crimson broke from the mob. He didn't really want to deal with them. Killing humans wasn't something Crimson wanted to do every chance he got. He had to savor every single time a life faded from the existent.

Less angry eyes to stare in the dark.

Twisted Crimson headed towards the towering hotel that Hoss would be staying at. Twisted Crimson only cared about killing him. The rest of his workers might be vile, they might all be disgusting monsters, but they weren't Hoss, they didn't leave Devon a scarred monster, they didn't steal his childhood and replace it with the constant feeling of filth and the bruises that littered his body.

Devon had been visiting the Gulf of Mexico as a child. His parents laughed and drank as Devon waddled around the beach. Life was good, the sun beat down on his face, seeming to energize his existence. He ran around, playing Power Rangers alone, the irony was overwhelming.

During his time as playing as Turbo Red, a man plucked him up. It was that simple, a rag came to his face, a weird smell followed, and everything went black.

It was Hoss that kidnapped him, and Hoss that owned him. Hoss would sell Devon to anyone who flashed a Benjamin. Devon had no say in who he was stuck with, or even what they did to him. None it was good, often leaving him feeling worthless and violated.

Sometimes Hoss would throw some drugs his way, heroin, cocaine, mostly weed thought. None of it cured the pain, but they always seemed to make his life a little more enjoyable. Twisted Crimson shook the memories away, they had caused his legs to wobble and gave him a strange dizzy feeling.

"Why are you helping me?" Crimson asked Julie.

The young girl shrugged. She appeared to look just as young as he had when they first met. "I'm just doing my mission. It isn't my fault you got tangled into it."

The two broke into the hotel. Glass shattered as the sound of bullets exploded around them. A ragtag group of punks fired their automatic rifles at the two. Black lightning knocked the punks off their feet and the two rushed up the stairs.

Julie and Twisted Crimson rushed down a narrow hallway. Hoss was just behind the cheap wooden door. Twisted Crimson could feel him, he could feel the darkness that leaked from his evil heart. Humans were different from the monsters Twisted Crimson was accustomed to fighting, but humans that were also monsters were the vilest of creatures.

Figures began to flood from the spare rooms, they wore black tuxedos that complimented their onyx skin and their heads were white and faceless. The creatures armed their Tommy guns and Julie swore under her breath.

Twisted Crimson dragged Julie behind a couch as the creatures opened fire. Fluff and splintered wood flew in the air as the piece of furniture were torn to pieces by the fire.

"Who are those guys?" Twisted Crimson asked.

"They belong to Scorpina. I should have known they'd be here, that Witch has ingrained herself into every single black market organization on Earth."

Twisted Crimson shrugged, he didn't care about Scorpina. Whoever she was, she didn't matter to him. All that mattered was revenge, and if she interfered then he'd take her down along the way. "How do we deal with them?"

Julie smiled, "Let me take care of that." She jumped up and her body began to pulse with a pink light. A tight armor wrapped around her frame, it was pink with a section of black in the middle, the helmet was silver metal with a wide visor that emulated a fanged mouth.

She armed curved blades on her forearms and charged at the grunts. She dodged the fire of one and cut into it, sending sparks from its body.

Twisted Crimson entered the battle. He fired black lightning and slashed his spear. The two of them took down the grunts with little problem.

Twisted Crimson turned to the armored Julie. "What happened to you?"

She laughed, "Oh this?" She asked with some level of enjoyment, "This is the Succubus Armor, it was a gift from my employer." To Twisted Crimson's amazement, the grunts began to leak dark smokey energy that was absorbed by Succubus. "It seems we've both became sponges for dark energy." There was a certain level of sweetness in her voice, something almost akin to seduction. "I guess that's the fate of those who were abandoned by who they love."

With the coast clear both villains broke down the door that led to Hoss's room. There was a sticky sweet smell that hung in the room. The scent of fear and filth danced with lavender incenses.

Old Hoss sat on the cheap bed. His skin was dry and deeply tan, lines of age and wear riddled his face. The little bumps of acne scars collected around his slimy smile.

"It's been awhile," Hoss said. He brushed his dark hair from his green eyes. Crimson noticed the faint shades of gray that weaved themselves into his hairline. "You look as lovely as I remember."

Twisted Crimson tightened the grip on his weapon. It lusted for his blood, it wanted nothing more than to pierce itself into his jugular and watch him bleed out. Twisted Crimson wanted that as well.

Hoss sighed, "I seem to have made you a monster." His voice sounded strangely sad. "That wasn't ever my intention." Hoss gazed at Twisted Crimson, his old eyes seemed to peer through the armor and gaze into his hollow soul.

Hoss shifted his eyes to Succubus. "And you, I have what you came here for." Hoss reached into his pocket and drew a small object it seemed to radiate an aura all its own. It was roughly the size of a softball, a glowing red orb that pulsed with a dark energy.

"That heart of Serpentera…" Succubus said in a dark voice.

"That's right," Hoss agreed. "Serpentera, the strongest Zord ever to exist, one of Zoltar's personal toys. The Power Rangers may have destroyed her outer shell, but her heart remains."

The heart flew in the air and Succubus quickly caught it in her gloved grip.

Hoss turned back to Twisted Crimson. "I'm sorry that you became this." He gripped a pistol and slowly leveled it to his head. "I'd love to give you the satisfaction, but I'm the only one who gets to take down Old Hoss." The gun exploded with a loud bang, taking half of Hoss's head with away with a stream of hot red mist.

Twisted Crimson stared at the scene, to shocked to move. He then turned to Succubus. "What are you doing with that?" He asked.

"Well I _was_ going to take it's power for myself," She said in a humored tone, "But it appears that you've given me a much better alternative." Succubus placed the heart into Twisted Crimson's hand.

He felt the power wash over him. It was incredible, overwhelming, one of the greatest feelings of his entire existence. He was filled with unlimited energy, the same power that destroyed countless worlds under Zoltar, and enslaved countless more while under Lord Zedd.

Twisted Crimson's armor began to shift once more, he became much more armored, gaining thick grievers and arm guards. A small metal dragon's head stuck from his chest, engulfing the spot which had formerly held the five-pointed star.

Succubus took the heart away from Twisted Crimson's grip. "Sorry to interrupt, but I still have a mission to accomplish." Twisted Crimson reached for the heart, but Succubus knocked him back with a wave of dark energy.

"How dare you interrupt the will of a _God_!" He howled and lunged for her. Succubus held out her hand and began to summon her armor's ability to aid her.

Twisted Crimson felt daggers sink themselves into his brain, they dug deep, causing a searing headache that was unlike anything he's ever felt before. She was trying to steal his energy, the fool was trying to siphon the power of a god!

Sparks raced across her body, throwing her back and causing a strange red mark to form on the right side of her visor. She picked herself up but Twisted Crimson was gone. The Heart of Serpentera was still tightly in her grip.

Twisted Crimson returned to Beevil and Jabbar. He seemed weaker than normal, in any other situation that would cause a level of anxiety to form in the warrior, but the expression the two ninjas held when they gazed at his newest form eased his pain. They seemed terrified of him, of the power he had collected.

"What happened to you?" Beevil asked. She pressed her hand against the dragon head that poked from his chest.

"I'm am more than a host for the Shards of Darkness." Twisted Crimson said in a low, gravely voice. "I am an a weapon of pure destruction. I am the sword that will cut down all who get in my way."

Jabbar began to nod in approval. He lightly touched Twisted Crimson's shoulder. "You will be Zoltar's next General. Until then, we must work towards his resurrection."

Devon demorphed in a flash of light. His Morpher fell, smoke rising from the small device. The boy shrugged, he didn't really need it anymore. The power was inside of him, not some shitty toy. _He_ was the Morpher now, nobody could take the power away from him. "Yeah," Devon said softly. His body had turned a pale color, dark swirling runes danced across his skin and his eyes had turned a deep shade of red. "I'll free your master or whatever, I just want to have some fun first." The villain sudden disappeared in a flash of red light.

Julie entered a small compound. Bright lights reflected against her skin as she approached a man in a lab coat. The man was young, probably no older than seventeen, his hair was curly and his face was covered in bright red acne.

"Dr. X." She said in a soft voice. The boy was one of the newest minds of Alphabet soup. They claimed his I.Q rocketed off the charts. It seemed it to, his gaze carried a certain level of haze, but it was a calculated haze. He knew who Julie was, he just didn't care.

She dumped the Heart onto his table. The corner of the boy's mouth twitched, it was the closest thing to a smile she'd seen from him. "I knew I was right to choose you."

Julie as satisfied by his reaction. She owed her life to Dr.X when Devon had left her bleeding out and dying Dr.X had saved her.

"This will be perfect for my newest Armored Rider." He said with an overjoyed tone.

Julie felt a sting of jealousy, her armor was a prototype of his "Armored Riders" the main difference was that he needed a Core to power each suit. Her suit lacked a Core, it instead had an unstable reactor that enabled her to absorb energy from other creatures. She essentially had unlimited power, but she still lacked a Core.

She had tried to absorb some of the Heart, but she hadn't succeeded until she stole it from Devon. It was probably something that Dr.X had installed, he wouldn't want her to steal power from his precious Armored Riders, he hadn't expected her to use Twisted Crimson as a proxy.

"I'll send Wing Knight to investigate a proper host for the suit." Julie felt a pit sinking in her stomach, she hated Wing Knight with a burning passion, he had received a Core when she hadn't. He got to feel the satisfaction of being complete while she was stuck with a black hole in her gut.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked her master.

He shrugged, "I guess you can stay close to Twisted Crimson, you already seem pretty close to him so it shouldn't be too hard. I saw that he absorbed some of Serpentera's power, it'll be interesting to see how he reacts to it. "

Julie nodded, she was still upset that he wanted to send her on such a mundane task, but a new idea was forming in her head. A plan was developing, a very interesting plan. "Yes, sir." She said and rushed off.

She could feel excitement building inside her chest. Soon everything would fall into place. All she needed to do was find sooner she found him, the sooner she would become Dr.X's favorite toy.


	15. Interlude: Dragon Knight

_Fire burned all around them, everything seemed to be swallowed into an inferno. Kit's body burned, but not from blaze. It was a new feeling, a sudden rush of a great power. It vibrated against his skin, threatening to make him split into a million pieces._

 _He moved towards the exit, down a long narrow hallway. Sparks danced around Kit's weak frame. His body was surging with power, but he was struggling to stay conscious. He was being led by a girl, he couldn't remember anything about her, other then she was clad in pink._

 _Gunfire, more explosions, then darkness..._

Kit awoke with a startle, he found himself alone in his room. Sweat covered his body, and his breathing was rapid and harsh. He couldn't remember his dream, but he remembered the headache, the splitting pain.

He moved his groggy body towards the kitchen, it was five o'clock, and the sun was shining red light over the linoleum floor.

Maya sat at her laptop. Her luscious dark hair was a nest of swirling intertwined fibers. She rested her face against her fist as she scrolled bored. Maya had found Kit a little over a month ago, she was investigating one of the military's "Secret compounds." There had been an explosion, officials claimed it to be chemical but Maya seemed to think otherwise. Kit had been unconscious then, she was the first face he saw when he awoke. The thought still made his heart throb.

"You woke up this early?" She asked the blond haired boy.

"You stayed up this early?"

She shrugged, "I couldn't help myself, I got a new lead." She turned her computer screen over to Kit. The picture was a scene from another failed military experiment, a gas leak this time. Must have been a potent gas, considering it left a crater.

She was smiling as she clicked to a new tab. "I tracked the location this article talked about, it's only a few miles from town."

"I'm guessing you want to check it out." Kit said.

Maya grinned, "Well I wasn't doing all this research for nothing."

"What do you wanna find?"

Maya gave the thought some consideration, "I'm not sure, we might find out something about your past."

"Yeah right." Kit said he brushed her comment off, but at the same time, he couldn't shake that feeling himself.

The two of them packed into Maya's wood-paneled minivan The sun was rising across the empty road, it was probably close to six thirty by now. Kit felt a strange feeling in his chest, it pulsed, almost like a muscle.

Maybe he was having a heart attack.

The road was basically barren. Most of Cross City was inhabited by elderly folk that didn't want to stay in Angel Grove, meaning that the day didn't really start until eight. Kit found the ride calming, the roar of the motor, the wind that caressed his face, and the radiance that Maya seemed to hold in the cool air.

Another sound quickly shot around. Kit darted to the source, a black motorcycle sped in front of the van. Maya swore and blared her horn. The rider didn't seem to notice, and continued to speed at least double the speed limit.

"It looks like he might be going to same place." Maya said, noticing that the man was turning onto the dirt road that led to the crater.

They to turned down the dirt road, the suspension of the minivan took a major blow as they bumped down the hilly slope. Maya gripped the wheel as hard as she could. Kit really had to give her credit, if she survived the constant shenanigans she would make a phenomenal journalist.

A posse of SUV blocked the road about a quarter mile away from the sight. A insignia was branded on each of the doors. While it was symbol that hadn't ever appeared in Cross City the name still slipped from Maya's tongue. "It's the Silver Guardians …"

A man in a uniform approached the car. He frowned as he gazed into the vehicle. Kit could see the phrase on the man's face. " _Fucking teenagers…"_

"What are you doing here?" The man asked, "This is a restricted zone."

Maya froze, "I-I lost my wallet?"

The man laughed, "You lost your wallet? On restricted military zone?"

Before any sort of counter argument could be made a sharp yelp came from further in the zone. The man turned around as gunfire erupted. The Silver Guardian rushed towards the commotion, he turned back to Kit and Maya, "You need to leave, NOW!" He drew his pistol and disappeared behind the SUVs.

Kit turned to Maya. "Are you actually going to leave?"

Her door was already open, she didn't have to respond.

Kit sighed and went to follower her. If she was going to die he might as well die to. Besides, he didn't know how to drive.

The Silver Guardians were in complete disarray, they rushed around with their weapons drawn. They never noticed the two teenagers as they approached the sound of guns.

Five Guardians fired into a pack of monsters that looked liked something ripped from a science fiction movie. They were black with a body made of a strange plated exoskeleton and purple faces, organic shuriken attached to their backs, though several of them had detached them and tried to fend off the silver guardians with them.

"What are those things?" Maya asked, her body shook as her eyes opened wide.

One of the monsters sprang at Maya, its claw-like hands reached with an unnatural sense of want. Maya screamed and the Silver Guardians turned to her direction, but it was to late for them to interfere.

Kit moved without thinking, he jumped in the air and delivered a spin kick that landed at the monster's stomach, hitting it hard enough to knock it out of Maya's path. The creature picked itself up and rushed again, but Kit threw his fist into its head. Adrenaline rushed through him, helping him ignore his broken fist. There was something more than chemicals running through his veins. It was surging power, when he punched the creature again, he could feel it's thick armor crack, that wasn't from the adrenaline.

A voice spoke to Kit, it sounded close, impossibly close, as it were inside of him.

" _Use your Advent Deck_."

Advent Deck? Kit had no idea what that was.

Before Kit had proper time to evaluate the situation another strange event materialized. A motorcycle suddenly appeared, not just any motorcycle, but the one that had cut in front of him and Maya earlier. The man leaped from his motorcycle and slammed into the monster.

A Silver Guardian stepped up to interfere, but one of his comrades stopped him. "He's what all of the guys back at H.Q have been talking about, this guy works for us."

Three of the monsters crowded around the strange man. He ran his hair through his short black hair, a smile was on his face. He drew a rectangular object from his pocket and held it in front of himself. "Armored Rider!" He called out and a thick metal belt formed along his waist. He slide the rectangle into the buckle of the belt and he was enveloped in an electric energy.

An armor surrounded the strange man. The main part of the armor was blue with a black chest plate and a matching helmet covered in a metal grill that resembled a bat's wings. The armored warrior drew a slender blade with a square attachment on the hilt.

The armored warrior made quick work of the monsters, slashing into them and causing their bodies to erupt with sparks. Suddenly another figure appeared.

He was another armored warrior, only he was a mixture of Crimson and Black. His armor was much more bulking, sporting large greaves and boots. His helmet was black with gunmetal trimmings along the visor. To add to the general strangeness this warrior had a dragon head sticking out of his chest.

"You must the Crimson Ranger." The Armored Rider said with his weapon raised, "I've read your file."

"Good," The Crimson warrior replied, "Then you know how much stronger I am than you." The dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast at the Armored Rider. The Rider dodged the blow and jumped at Crimson. The warrior blocked with a red and black spear.

"I don't go by Crimson Ranger anymore." The warrior said in an amused tone, "You can call me Twisted Crimson."

The two warriors clashed blades. "Stupid name, I prefer your old one." The Armored Rider slashed his blade into Twisted Crimson's chest, sending sparks from his body.

Twisted Crimson held his ground, he summoned dark tendrils from his body, they wrapped around the Armored Rider and kept him still. Twisted Crimson pressed his helmet against the Armored Rider's. "Where is the Heart of Serpentera."

"Gone." The Rider said simply.

The Rider was thrown against the ground, his body slid a few feet but he seemed relatively unharmed.

"I can sense it." Twisted Crimson said in a soft voice, "You can't hide it from me."

Kit felt his insides go cold as he gazed at Twisted Crimson, there was a shadow behind the warrior, a shadow with glowing eyes. The yellow eyes gazed into Kit, picking him out, no one else seemed to notice him, he was just a part of the background. Not to the strange shadow…

Twisted Crimson knocked the Armored Rider aside, "You are no use to me. I suggest you leave while you still can."

Twisted Crimson approached Kit. "The Heart of Serpentera…" The warrior mumbled, his voice sounded dry and thirsty. Lust coated every inch of this throat. Kit froze as Twisted Crimson pressed his hand against Kit's chest. "It is buried inside of you...graphed into your very being." Twisted Crimson armed his blade, pointing it at Kit's abdomen, "That shouldn't be a problem."

Kit took a deep breath, it didn't take a genius to figure out what Twisted Crimson sought to do. He hoped it wouldn't hurt, that was his main concern. He could handle death as long as it was painless…

Suddenly the shadow behind Twisted Crimson acted. It pressed its thin fingers against Twisted Crimson's head, they passed through his helmet with ease. Twisted Crimson hollered out and tightly pressed his hands against his helmet.

" _Do not hurt the child."_ The phantom said in a soft tone. " _He is needed…_ " Twisted Crimson fell to the ground, his spear forgotten beside him.

Another figure appeared, she was wrapped in pink armor with a wide visor. Pink… Kit's brain flashed with a new memory.

 _The Pink figure dragged Kit through the inferno. She remained silent as they walked, a strange phantom of another world. Kit felt a pain in his chest, he pressed his hand against his bare chest. Deep scars had been drawn all over his body, they felt like little ridges._

The Pink figure, the one from his forgotten past, stood next to him. Her body language was cold and distant, she gazed at Twisted Crimson, who was collapsed on the ground. "Pathetic..." She whispered and turned back to Kit. She held something in her hand, a rectangular device, similar to what the Armored Rider had used.

" _Your Advent Deck._ " The shadow said. " _Take it and assume your power…"_

Kit felt his hands wrap around the metal frame.

A new power rushed through him, the Advent Desk seemed to absorb the slipping pain, siphoning it into itself. He took a deep breath, feeling extremely relieved. Smoke rose from the Advent Deck, a new symbol appeared on the metal, it resembled a dragon's head.

A thick metal belt formed on Kit's waist, and a strange presence washed over him. "Ride the Dragon!" He belted and slide his Advent Deck into his belt. A two rings of fire surrounded his body, they swirled around him, leaving a red armor in their wake. Most of the armor was red a black chest plate and matching shoulder guards and boots. His helmet was black, with a steel grill that covered most of the faceplate. Two bumps on the faceplate were raised, revealing red eyes underneath.

A device shaped like a dragon head was placed on his wrist. The new armored warrior drew a card from his Advent Deck and slide it into the dragon head.

 **Weapon Vent!**

A curved blade appeared in the warrior's hand. "Power Rider, Dragon Knight!" Kit called out. He could feel the power of the dragon rushing through him.

Twisted Crimson stood across from Dragon Knight. "We are brothers. I am the sword, and you are the shield. When Zoltar is ready we will serve with him." Twisted Crimson fled, and the Pink figure followed.

The Armored Rider approached Dragon Knight. "You…" He mumbled, "You're the one that escaped, the one that destroyed our lab and tried to kill Dr.X." The Armored Rider drew an Advent Card and slide it into a slot in his weapon.

 **Weapon Vent!**

A dark lance appeared in the warrior's hand. "I am Wing Knight, and I will destroy all those that get in the way of my master. "

Wing Knight swung his lance at Dragon Knight. The red warrior dodged the swing, he felt the wind as it rushed past him.

Dragon Knight knew what he had to do, and he didn't like it. He drew his blade and rushed at Wing Knight. The dark lance hit the curved blade, igniting sparks around them. Dragon Knight swung into Wing Knight, causing the Armored Rider to expel sparks.

"You are a disappointment to all the hard work Dr.X put into you." Wing Knight swung down at Dragon Knight, but the hero dodged swiftly. Wing Knight's lance dug into the dirt and Dragon Knight drew another card.

 **Final Vent!**

His arm began to glow with crimson energy, Dragon Knight slammed his fist into Wing Knight. A screw of fire erupted from his fist, it formed the shape of a dragon that covered Wing Knight in an inferno.

Smoke and sparks erupted from Wing Knight's armor. The Armored Knight jumped on his motorcycle and fled.

Dragon Knight fell to his knees and his armor faded away. Kit suddenly collapsed.

 _Kit was in total darkness. It was a darkness that seemed to consume him, covering every inch of his existence with his smoky texture. He tried to move, but he seemed stuck in place, almost as if the darkness was a thick gelatin._

 _Two yellow orbs peered into Kit. He was beginning to be more and more familiar with those eyes._

 _"_ _Dragon Knight…_ _"_ _The soft phantom voice spoke. "_ _You have a grand power inside of you. Don't waste it playing hero… You must instead find the TRUE Dragon, and destroy him..."_


	16. The Empire: Part 1

Reese moved through the midnight darkness. His feet made no noise, his breath made no noise, he was nothing more than a shadow now, he had fully integrated into the darkness. It was all due to Sankari, the galactic ninja had molded him into a perfect warrior.

He gazed into the darkness, the small town was blissfully asleep, not a single light was seen. Reese was simply doing his daily rounds. He searched all of Stone Canyon and every location within a hundred mile radius.

Reese was determined to know the moment the vile monster returned. The moment Twisted Crimson decided to step foot in his territory Reese would strike him down.

Devon, that monster had destroyed Reese's life. He played with his heart and had intended to do horrible things to him. It was because of his Ninjetti, he was a threat that needed to be dealt with.

Reese detected movement outside of the town. He felt a jolt inside of him. Reese closed his eyes, he tried to grasp onto the intruders Ninjetti. It was different from Twisted Crimson, but it was still powerful.

Reese went to investigate, he kept himself hidden within the shadows, watching as the strange man walked alone through the darkened street. He walked under a street light and was suddenly bathed in yellow light. His dark hair gleamed under the weak light.

A dark energy leaked from him. It was extremely potent, seeming to pour from him like sweat. Reese began to wonder what the man was doing, he seemed to walk with a strong sense of purpose, but Reese couldn't identify it.

When the strange silver creatures jumped from the dark Reese got his answer. The enemies were humanoid, a silver body and a bronze face. Reese knew exactly what the creatures were, and Vega immediately came to mind. "Cogs…"

Reese prepared to jump down and aid the strange man, but the man quickly drew a rectangular object from his pocket. He slid the rectangle into his belt and yelled, "Armored Rider!" An electric light covered him a strange armor.

The armor was blue and black, it seemed to convey a medieval theme, with a chest plate and grilled helmet. The helmet was designed to resemble a bat with outstretched wings.

One of the Cogs approached the armored warrior, this Cog had a body made of sparkling silver. The Cog didn't seem to fear the man. "Where is the Circuit?" The Cog demanded.

The armored man laughed, "I don't have it, the scientists back at Alphabet Soup are doing who knows what with it."

"We _need_ the Circuit. You already have Venjix, isn't that enough?" The Cogs moved closer.

The man shrugged, "Apparently not." He swung his blade as the first Cog lunged at him. His blade cut through the Cog, leaving its torso torn from its legs. The armored warrior smashed the dismembered Cog head without a second thought.

Reese decided it was time to enter the fun. He armed his Morpher, "Ninjetti Power!"

Ninjetti Red slid his Katana into a Cog's chest. The lifeless robot fell to the ground, sparks flew from his body.

"Ninjetti Red." The armored warrior said, "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Ninjetti Red dodged a swung from an oncoming Cog, "How do you know me?"

"I've read your file, how's Rocky by the way? He hasn't caused much trouble lately." Ninjetti Red felt a pang in his chest. Whoever this man was, he was familiar with Reese's rough past.

The sparkling Cog was the only one remaining. Ninjetti Red had already sliced its arm off, sparks and oil flew from the wound. "Our king is arriving…" The Cog warned with a wavering voice. "Nothing will stop him, your world will burn. Just give us the Circuit, and save yourselves."

The armored warrior sliced the Cogs head clean off. It fell to the ground, clicking against the concrete as its red eyes slowly died.

The armored warrior turned to Ninjetti Red. "Thanks for the help, though I didn't need it."

"Who are you?" Reese asked. The man seemed incredibly powerful, he might even be on par with the Rangers.

"Armored Rider Wing Knight." The man said in a cold voice. "It's my job to cut down anyone who thinks they can cause trouble." Wing Night uttered a laugh, "I'd tell your mentor to stay out of trouble, they won't send Silver Guardians next time, they'll send me."

* * *

Jonathan was having another one of his nightmares. They came frequently ever since he took the Shards of Darkness into his body. That had been a stupid move, he understood that now. At the time he thought he was doing the right thing. Nova had told them they would learn to overcome the darkness, that they would become stronger from it. Yet all that came was trouble. The Shards were tools of a very dark creature, one that plagued every dark corner of Jonathan's life.

Things had gotten a little better since Devon had taken the Shards for himself. Jonathan had lost the ability to see the Phantom, but he still feels him.

Jonathan awoke with a startle, he had expected Devon to be at the foot of his bed, or the new boy he began to dream about, the blond haired boy with the heart of a Dragon…

Instead, it was Reese, and that was a relief. Jonathan felt Reese wrap around him. His body was warm and sweaty, Jonathan closed his eyes, he could feel the intensity of Reese's heartbeat.

They laid like that for a while, simply enjoying the connection they shared. Jonathan began to feel like things were going to be okay, his dreams were drifting farther and farther away. Finally, Reese spoke.

"I ran into some Cogs."

Jonathan felt himself growing tense. Cogs were not a good sign.

"Worse than that, though. " Reese said in a soft whisper. "I ran into some kind of new warrior. He called himself Wing Knight, he was like a Ranger- only _different_. I think he was from Project Reverse." Jonathan felt a shiver run down his spine. Project Reverse wasn't something he ever hoped to mess with.

"Get some sleep." Jonathan said in a shaky voice, "We'll talk to Rocky in the morning. Until then you need rest. We need to be ready for anything."

Reese grew silent, neither of them stirred until sunrise. Jonathan didn't know if his partner managed to sleep, but he didn't.

* * *

Luke sat in a meditative position, he tried to focus his energy on his personal Ninjetti. Rocky watched a few paces back. Although Luke's eyes were closed he could still sense his mentor. He was learning how to detect and identify other people's Ninjetti, he just needed to work on his own.

"You're getting better," Rocky said with an impressed tone. "Pretty soon you'll be able to sense people from a hundred miles away, with nothing but your Ninjetti."

"Can't Reese already do that?" Cameron Watanabe asked. Luke opened his eyes and glared at the Green Ranger. With Reese and Jonathan gone most of the time Cameron and Luke were mostly stuck together. Luke found he couldn't stand his partner.

"Reese can sense Ninjetti, but not at level Luke can. Reese couldn't identify someone from their Ninjetti alone."

"Whatever…" Cameron said and went back to his laptop.

The door swung open, revealing Reese and Jonathan. The two seemed strangely shaken, which was a strange sight to Luke.

Reese told his story about the Cogs and the Armored Rider. Luke felt a cold feeling in his guts. Things had been fairly peaceful the last few months, he'd kind of hoped they'd stay that way.

"I'll try to get ahold of Vega," Rocky said.

Luke felt a jolt inside himself. He hadn't heard from Vega in months. The idea of seeing her again made him feel a bit dizzy.

Cameron turned around, his eyes glittered with interest. "So you're telling me that Project Reverse is picking a fight with the _Machine Empire_?" Luke could see the gears in Cameron's head spinning, he probably had the whole blog post already planned out.

"Calm down History Channel, we aren't ready for another conspiracy theory." Jonathan said, "We don't know what Project Reverse is trying to accomplish. All we've seen from them is a hero to fight the baddies, that and their picking fights with an evil organization."

Luke narrowed his eyes at Jonathan. It had been three months since he'd changed sides and christened the name "Ninjetti Navy", but he still didn't trust him; Maybe it was fact he continued to carry the same arrogant attitude, maybe it was the fact his former partner had turned into a raging psychopath that allowed one of the evilest forces in the universe to use his body as vessel, it was really anyone's guess at that point.

" _Formally_ evil." Rocky corrected, "According to SPD the Machine Empire has reformed."

"According to SPD Vega killed Numa," Luke added, a scowl on his face.

Sankari entered the room. He was dressed in a large t-shirt that hung down to his knees and pair of dark khakis. The former villain seemed to be content with life on Earth, spending a lot of time walking around the city and marveling at humanity.

"What do you think, spaceman?" Jonathan asked. "Is the Machine Empire all love and joy now?"

Sankari was quiet for a few moments, it was clear that he was carefully evaluating the question at hand. "For the most part, the Machine Empire had turned over a new leaf, but there are still little bubbles of them convinced that the Royal House of Gadgetry will be reborn. Those are far and in between though."

"See." Luke said, "It could be one of those radical groups causing the trouble."

"We don't even know if there is trouble." Cameron said, "Project Reverse might just be doing something to upset them."

Rocky shrugged, a lot was going on at once, and he knew he wouldn't be able to process it right away. "We'll just have to wait and see. Something tells me neither side is going to give in anytime soon…"

***1

The Machine Empire warship floated right above Earth's atmosphere. They'd been there for about several hours and the humans were just now taking notice, word from the agents on Earth had been abnormally silent.

The Machine formally known as Prince Gasket looked at the tiny blue sphere. It was a primitive planet, almost all of its outer surface was covered in ugly dirt. It was disgusting really. Planets weren't meant to exist in such a dirty form after the initial industrial age.

It didn't matter anyway, Gasket planned to give Earth the proper renovations.

A figure moved up to Gasket, his dark armor was covered in an elaborate gold edging. The figure was Gasket's highest ranking officer, one of the strongest machines in the galaxy.

"Disgusting isn't it, Zurgane?" Gasket asked the robotic warrior.

"Yes, sir," Zurgane replied. "I look forward to cleansing it."

Suddenly a transmission was being sent to the ship's main computer. Gasket ran to the screen and played it.

 **The Human's have stolen The Circuit.**

Gasket felt anger brewing inside of his metal chest. He felt a strange sense of hatred towards humanity. It was strange, formally all he had felt towards the humans was disgust, they were just filthy animals.

Now he felt differently.

"Zurgane…" Gasket said in a low voice. "I want you to send a battle fleet down to Earth. Destroy everything in your path, show the humans the wraith of our empire."

Zurgane bowed to his prince, "Yes, your highness."

***1

Dr.X watched the spaceship very closely. Sources had told him it was of Machine Empire origin. That was very interesting…

The Machine Empire hadn't tried a full-scale attack on Earth in eight years. Sure Dr.X figured one could calculate the distance needed to travel between Earth and Machine Prime, but even that didn't completely add up.

He looked to the strange piece of bronze that was sitting on his desk. It had been recovered from the Moon Base after the investigation of the Machine Remnants. He supposed they were after that. He didn't know how they could possibly have known he was in possession of it.

He was excited none the less. The Machine Empire was something he was beginning to gain a strong interested in. Their technology had remained unchanged for the last three thousand years, yet it was vastly more advanced than half of what the rest of the galaxy had.

Dr.X clicked a button on his keyboard and moments later Len appeared.

"Yes, sir?" Len asked.

Dr.X smiled, "The Machine Empire is sending a probe down to Earth, I need you to head to the estimated impact zone. See what they've got planned."

Len nodded and quickly left.

***1

The Ninjetti Rangers quickly rushed to the sight of the Machine Empire's attack fleet. Fifty Cogs rampaged the center of Stone Canyon, they fired lasers from their eyes that caused cars to suddenly explode and buildings to combust. In the middle of mob, two robots watched with glee, one was a strange machine covered in black metal while the other was an insect-like machine with giant pincers sticking from his head and blade attachments extending from his arms.

Ninjetti Yellow plowed right into the mob. His Katana swung wildly, slicing into Cogs like butter. Ninjetti Green followed behind, his thin blade made quick work of the villains.

Ninjetti Red appeared in a puff of smoke, he slashed his blade into the black villain's back, sending a rush of sparks across his body. The villain twirled around and threw his twin blades at Ninjetti Red, the two warriors were locked in a power struggle.

"You've got some nerve," Ninjetti Red, "We just took care of the last psychopath that tried to attack Earth."

"I'm not some _psychopath_ I am Zurgane." The villain slashed his blades into Ninjetti Red, causing the hero to fly into the mob of Cogs.

The insectile alien threw its blade in Ninjetti Red's direction, but Ninjetti Navy blocked with his staff and slashed back at the fiend. "Two on one isn't fair." Ninjetti Navy said cooley, "Let's play fair here."

The Navy Ranger shot bolts of navy lightning into the monster and sent it flying backward.

Ninjetti Green and Ninjetti Yellow stood back to back. "I kinda missed this." Ninjetti Yellow said.

"Says you!" Ninjetti Green squealed, "I'm not exactly a veteran here." A Cog lunged but Ninjetti Green quickly dodged and sliced his head off.

The roar of an oncoming motorcycle echoed across the battlefield. Everyone stopped and grew still, even the air seemed to freeze.

A man dismounted from the motorcycle. He looked at the Cogs with a very bored expression. He turned to Ninjetti Yellow, "I figured you Rangers would be done by now." He sighed and drew his Advent Deck. "Armored Rider!" He proclaimed and morphed into Wing Knight.

Wing Knight drew a card from his Advent Deck and slide it into his weapon.

 **Weapon Vent!**

He armed his lance and charged at the Cogs. He swung wide, knocking five Cogs into spare parts with little effort. One Cog shot a bright red laser at the Armored Rider, but he became a blur of movement and stabbed it through the chest.

"Looks like we've finally met your Rider friend." Ninjetti Navy said. The robot looked back at Ninjetti Navy as if it had been reminded of his existence. It sliced down at the hero, but he jumped to the side and slashed back against the creature.

Wing Knight jumped at Zurgane, the villain blocked and swung back.

"You…" Zurgane said, "You are the one that stole the Circuit…"

Wing Knight sighed, "That again, I told you guys to forget about it." He swung his lance into Zurgane, sparks followed as the warrior took a few paces back.

"Hey! I was fighting him." Ninjetti Red said.

"You again?" Wing Knight said in an annoyed tone, "You might as well retire, I can take care of these guys with no problem." As if to demonstrate Wing Knight swung his lance in a wide circle, destroying several Cogs and damaging Zurgane.

Navy kicked back the blade robot and jumped at Wing Knight. The Navy Ranger swung his staff at the Armored Rider. "I wear Navy better and you know it."

"Why are you doing this?" Wing Knight asked in a bored tone, "We're both after the same thing."

"Who cares?" Ninjetti Navy spat, "I'm tired of you making yourself out to be so high and mighty." The Ranger swung fast, managing to get a quick blow in, sending sparks from Wing Knight's armor.

Wing Knight took a few steps back, he ran his hand across where the Navy Ranger had attacked him. "Nobody's been able to do that before…"

Zurgane tried to use this moment to attack, he jumped at Wing Knight, but Ninjetti Red intercepted. Zurgane let out a faint growl, he looked at the entire scene, all of his Cogs were gone, only his machine and he remained. Without a word the two villains left.

Wing Knight sighed, "Thanks for getting in the way." The Armored Rider slashed his lance into Ninjetti Navy and mounted his motorcycle. The thing roared with life as he sped off.

The Rangers returned to the dojo. Rocky was waiting for them, his arms crossed and his jaw clenched. It was slightly fuming. There was a certain level of fury that Rocky was emulating, it was actually rather uncanny. He was normally calm and playful, the Rangers hadn't really seen him this way before.

"Jonathan…" Rocky said quietly, "Why did you attack the Armored Rider?" Rocky spoke with a sharp tone, he sounded like a normally adult. Actually, he sounded like a parent.

"He was talking shit." Jonathan protested, "I wasn't going to stand around and let him do that."

"He was helping you." Rocky said very slowly, "If you wouldn't have pulled that stupid stunt we might have been able to snag Zurgane. Do you know how rare that is? How many people have to get killed before we get a chance to blow a General off the board?"

Jonathan kept his ground, but his eyes wavered down and his face flushed red. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Exactly," Rocky said firmly. He shook his head and wiped a gloss of sweat from his brow. "You should go take a walk, you need to calm down and think about what just happened."

Jonathan left with his head hanging down.

"Don't you think you were a bit rough on him?" Reese asked. It bothered him to see Jonathan so shaken up.

"No," Rocky said and silently left.

***1

Jonathan jogged right outside of Stone Canyon. A million emotions ran through his jumbled head. He knew Rocky was right, which only resulted in making the Navy Ranger more aggravated.

When he had been with Devon this wasn't ever a problem. Nova didn't drill them for their mistakes, and if she did it wouldn't leave him feeling this scrambled. Maybe it was because he viewed Rocky as an actual mentor, someone wise and important. He felt like he was in elementary school again, being shunned by his principal for bad behavior.

Jonathan kicked an empty soda can. It hit the side of the sidewalk and echoed loudly in the empty street. He lit a cigarette and clenched his fists.

"Never quit your nasty habits it seems." A dark voice said from behind Jonathan. The hero turned around and met a devastating sight. A boy with pale skin and dark marking smiled childishly at Jonathan, his crimson eyes gleamed with joy.

He had changed so much, Jonathon almost didn't recognize him. "Devon…"

Jonathan knew he couldn't face Devon head on, especially after becoming Twisted Crimson. The Navy Ranger ran forward, but he only made it a few steps before another figure blocked his path. Beevil carried a devilish grin on her face.

"What's wrong?" Devon asked, his body began to glow with tainted energy. "Don't you wanna catch up. A lot happened since the last time we chatted. Relax and we can talk."

Jonathan took a deep breath and armed his Morpher. It seemed like he'd have to face his demons sooner than he thought.

 **A/N: Sorry that's it's been so long since my last update. I've been dealing with the stress of school combined with illness. Hopefully, this makes up for it.**


	17. The Empire: Part 2

Reese was having a dream. Which in itself is a rather strange occurrence, he normally just drifted through a thin layer of sleep, only faintly touching imagines as he skimmed through his own mind.

Tonight, though, there were things. Terrible things…

 _Jonathan was held by dark chains as a man draped in a crimson cloak took orders from a man composed entirely of shadows. The Shadowman pulled the strings, he was the grand puppet master to the whole show._

 _He wasn't the only one trying to control the board. There was a girl with a black hole in her chest. The Shadowman was definitely evil, but Reese had a hard time pinpointing what side the girl was on._

Reese awoke sharply. His head was a fuzzy mess, clouded by shock and a severe migraine. He threw up beside his bed. The day was already starting on a high note. He picked himself up, doing his best to avoid his mess, and quickly got dressed.

It was four in the morning, and his parents would still be asleep. That was good, considering he didn't feel like talking to them much. He really didn't spend time with them anymore. His ninja life had swallowed his entire existence. On some level, he knew this was incredibly unhealthy, but at the same time, he was saving lives. He would throw away his civilian identity to save millions in a heartbeat. He set out into the night air, a hoodie and black jeans covered his body, along with a pair of athletic shoes.

The dojo was eerily quiet. Normally Jonathan would be training himself into a coma, but there wasn't a single bit of noise from the place. Reese slide inside, feeling his heart in his throat. Something was going on, something very wrong. It coated his skin like filth, leaving himself feeling greasy and vulnerable.

Reese slid into Jonathan's room. His heart stopped entirely. Everything came crashing down as if the room had collapsed. It was empty…

A single note rested on the bed. Reese's mouth tasted bitter as he lifted it into the faint light.

 _Hey, babe (Reese)._

 _Me and Johnny boy are running away together. Sorry boutcha, he just realized he needs a REAL man in his life. We're at the abandoned gas station outside of town. Come over if you wanna see our undying love for one another. It'll be a blast_

 _-T.C_

The thin paper crumbled under Reese's grip. He had no doubt who T.C was. Twisted Crimson. That idiot must have kidnapped Jonathan somehow.

The note drifted to the floor and Reese rushed out.

In the end, Jonathan hadn't stood a chance against Twisted Crimson. He had changed somehow, gaining, even more, power than before, he even had a dragon sticking out of his chest. If that didn't just scream "overpowered villain" Jonathan didn't know what did.

He was tied up with his hands behind his back. He tried to struggle against the rope, but it was proving to be too tough for the unmorphed Ninja. Devon smiled at the struggling hero, he pressed his cold hand against Jonathan's face. "I'm glad you decided to stay for dinner."

"What can I say?" Jonathan said in an annoyed tone, "Your cooking is just so good, you can say I didn't have a choice."

Devon frowned. "Don't be salty, I'm doing you a favor."

From the shadows a female appeared. Jonathan felt his veins run cold. "Julie?" He asked the figure.

"In the flesh." She seemed annoyed. Probably from the fact she was standing next to the man that killed her.

"I thought you were dead…"

"I thought you were straight." She shot back, "But I guess things aren't as simple as they seem."

Devon looked at Julie, his dark eyes flashed with power. "I want you to drain Jonathan's power."

Julie whipped her head back at the crimson villain. "What?"

"If you can steal his Ninjetti you can summon his Beetle Zord." Devon sounded calm and calculated, even worse than before.

Jonathan felt his skin turn cold. He had done everything in his power to forget about his Beetle Zord. He channeled its energy every time he morphed, every time he was flooded with darkness, a need to destroy. If just brushing his hand against that kind of power was enough to pick a fight with Wing Knight then he didn't know what would happen if he actually summoned such a beast.

Jonathan caught a faint glimmer in Julie's eye. Jonathan had always been nice to her, always supportive, helping her in any way he could. She seemed overbearingly guilty. She blinked and the look was gone. "Sure." She said with a shrug.

A pink armor enveloped her as she approached Jonathan. "This is gonna hurt." She warned the Navy Ranger. "A lot."

Before she could get the chance to begin three figures appeared. Devon swore under his breath as he turned to the three men.

"I should have known you'd get in the way."

"Sorry." Reese said with a grim expression. "We're already down to four Rangers, I don't plan on letting that drop to three."

"Very well," Devon said as his armor formed around his body.

Reese took a step back, noticing the dragon head sticking from Twisted Crimson's chest. "I see that I missed an upgrade."

The three Rangers armed their Morphers. "Ninjetti Power!"

Ninjetti Red swung his blade at Twisted Crimson. The villain didn't seem to have trouble blocking with his own blade. Twisted Crimson swung back. Much to his enjoyment his weapon contacted Red's , it collapsed to reveal an empty suit. Ninjetti Red appeared behind Twisted Crimson and slashed a wave of sparks down the villain's back.

"New tricks…" Twisted Crimson mumbled.

Ninjetti Green and Yellow fought Succubus. The villainess seemed bored, but she still held her own against the two Ninja. Succubus swung down at Ninjetti Green, but Yellow blocked the blow. "Aren't you training with Billy?" Ninjetti Yellow asked his partner, "Show me some mad skills he taught you."

Ninjetti Green swung his blade down at Succubus. "It isn't that simple." He blurted out, "We don't review combat. He's been teaching me the basics of Zord building and constructing teams from existing Spirit Beasts.

"Well do _something_!" Ninjetti Yellow said as if to express the danger of the situation one of her blades sliced against Ninjetti Yellow.

"Stop!" A voice called out. Everyone turned to see the new player. Rocky DeSantos stood by, much to everyone's surprise he held a Morpher on his wrist. It was sleek and dark, similar in design to the ones Nova created. "It's time to let an adult sort this mess out." He held out his Morpher and the wings shot outward. "Ninjetti Power!" He hollered out.

Sparks began to fly from the Morpher, in a flash of bright light, they became strong enough to knock the former Ranger off his feet.

Succubus laughed. "If that's all you've got old man, I can finish you off real quick."

Rocky fired a blast of red energy at Succubus and charged with his Katana. "I don't need a Morpher to fight!" He slashed the villain hard enough to generate sparks. Succubus swung back, but Rocky dashed with amazing speed. Before she could retaliate Ninjetti Green and Yellow got her from behind.

Ninjetti Red and Twisted Crimson circled each other. "I trusted you…" Ninjetti Red said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. What's your point?"

"Who broke you? You turned you into a monster?"

Twisted Crimson lashed out suddenly, sending sparks from Ninjetti Red's armor. "I'm not a monster, I'm stronger than that!"

"You're insecure, you're looking for power to cover that up."

"You're a fucking queer!" Twisted Crimson yelled and swung his spear down in a wide arc.

Ninjetti Red grabbed it. "Yeah, but I'm honest about it." He fired a shuriken into the villain's chest. Twisted Crimson took a few steps back and Ninjetti Red swung his blade into Twisted Crimson.

The two stared at one another. It was a standoff through and through. They were both pillars of sorts, two opposing sides. They would fight to the death. Not today, though.

The two villains regrouped and fled.

The Rangers freed Jonathan and went back to the dojo.

Rocky sat alone in his workshop, he examined his Morpher very carefully. There wasn't any internal or external damage. Everything seemed to be in working order. He didn't understand why someone would leave a broken Morpher at his doorstep unless there was malice behind it.

Ninjor appeared behind Rocky. He looked down at the device. "That is a very well crafted Morpher. It's a wonder I didn't make it myself."

"If it's so great why did it short circuit when I tried it out?" Rocky snapped back. He wasn't mad at Ninjor, he was just frustrated. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Rocky missed being a Power Ranger.

"You tried to use it?" Ninjor asked in a humored tone, "No wonder it didn't work!"

"What does that mean?"

"Your Ninjetti has grown stronger than what any Morpher can handle."

Rocky felt a rock in his stomach. "What does that mean? Do I have to watch my students fight to save the universe from the sidelines?"

"Not exactly." Ninjor replied, "You can't be a Power Ranger, but there is something you _can_ be."

"I'm listening."

"There is a weapon, hidden deep in the Japanese wilderness. You can use it to become a powerful warrior."

"Let me guess, it's super dangerous to go there and I'll probably die."

"Maybe." Ninjor said, "But I'm not one to send people on suicide missions." Ninjor turned and left, but not before setting a time weathered map on Rocky's desk.


	18. Golden Flare

Rocky stood at a fork in the dirt road. There was a red hiking bag strapped to his shoulders and he wore a floppy hat over his sweat glazed head. The map Ninjor gave him was hanging from his pocket. He had followed it here, across the world.

It was stupid of him to be here, stupid and selfish. His team needed him, and there was a Machine Empire ship hovering over Stone Canyon. There couldn't have been a worse time for him to jump ship and go on a treasure hunt. He knew this long before he decided to leave, but he had known something else as well. He knew he was tired of watching. He had been a Ranger for so long, it was in his blood by now. He couldn't let a bunch of kids runs into danger alone.

Rocky felt a jolt in his stomach, he had left so that they wouldn't fight alone, which might force them to fight alone while he was away. He brushed the negative thoughts away, he was on a mission. Compared to the stress of playing couch this was a vacation.

He was approaching a cave. It was a strange sight, a pile of rocks jutting out of the green grass. There was an alarming aura about the entire place, something that screamed danger, something that warned Rocky that this wasn't a natural phenomenon.

He was slowly approaching the cave. Something nagged in the back of the warriors head. A warning of sorts. He felt the aura of something from just beyond the treeline, hiding in the darkness. Rocky was ready, he felt for his weapon, a Katana. He had used it while doing freelance fighting with Ninjor. That had been before the Ninjetti Rangers had been created, it felt like forever ago.

Rocky drew his blade as a new figure appeared. It wasn't a strange monster, nor was it some powerful looking warrior wrapped in steel armor. It was instead an elderly man. His skin was strange and pale, his eyes deep and sunken. He looked as old as time itself. His frame was thin and wiry, which combined with his thin hair to give Rocky the impression he was nothing more than a conglomeration of millions of stray fibers.

"Do you truly seek the power within this cave?" The man asked.

Rocky stared at him for a few moments, then he nodded.

"I must warn you, a power such as this comes at a great cost."

"I can take it," Rocky said, there was strength in his voice.

"Do you really want to, though?" The man asked. "Or do you simply feel the obligation." The man took a step closer to Rocky, his dark eyes gazed into the former Ranger's soul. "The power you seek… the power of the strongest ninja to walk to the Earth, it isn't something to be taken lightly. You will die by the blade. That is the path you seek. You will fight until nothing remains of you. Is that something you can understand?"

Rocky shook his head. "This isn't just something I need. It's something I want. I never stopped being a Ranger, even after I lost my powers. Ninjor says I've grown stronger than a Morpher can support, I'm ready to take this to the next level."

The man nodded, "Very well." He led Rocky into a cave. The inside was dark and wet, the walls were incredibly smooth, they seemed liked painted glass. Rocky could feel the power, it called to him from deep within the darkness. It was like the soft grip of a lover, dragging him forward with a strong sense of seduction.

When Rocky first caught sight of it his mouth began to twitch, and his eyes gleamed with the strongest sense of longing. A tiny sliver of silver peaked at the former Ranger. It seemed almost too sweet to be real, like some sort of strange illusion. It appeared to be a Katana, it stuck from the ground like Excalibur.

" Optical-magnetized Light Vacuum Sword." The man said in a soft voice. "It was used by the ninja Jiraiya to win the Great Ninja War."

Rocky gripped the blade. He could feel the power, an impossible amount of Ninjetti was sealed within the blade. Sparks danced around Rocky's hand. His personal Ninjetti danced with the Ninjetti of his blade. They were testing each other, seeing if this was a good match. Rocky grinned as the sword gave way, sliding from the rock as if it were butter.

The Power of Jiraiya began to flow through Rocky. It was like fire in his veins, it burnt like a shot of vodka, feeling the ninja energized like never before.

"Enjoy the power while you can." The man warned. "Before long it will completely devour you…"

* * *

Reese was at home, which was a strange instant. He felt stuffy and uncomfortable, he swore his dinner table had been larger. His mother set a plate of food down next to him, she flashed a smile at him, but it seemed forced.

Soon after his father walked into the house. The middle-aged man wrapped in a large brown coat stumbled into the kitchen. His parents acknowledged each other with a lazy nod. Reese hadn't ever seen them display any sort of affection.

His father dug into his steak, seeming to be completely disjointed from the rest of reality. His mother looked his father then back to Reese. "It's nice to have you here, Hunny. Isn't it dear."

"Yeah," His dad mumbled, "I haven't seen you in awhile, how's your day David?"

 _David?_

His mother swallowed hard. "I better get back to my meditation." She spat and lifted up her plate.

His father finally noticed his mistake, and his face grew a deep red.

Reese waited for further explanation, but none was given, the rest of his meal was in complete silence.

* * *

Alice moved through the shadows. Her head was already full of blinding light. It filled every inch of her brain, scrambling every thought into an incoherent wave. The night air helped, the quite helped, but nothing could truly stop the pain.

Alice was approaching the small Dojo. It was a seemingly insignificant place, hardly worth noticing. She slipped inside the window, finding the hidden base of Rocky DeSantos. The place was nice and sleek, a small desk sat in the small room. Resting on the desk was a small device.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. Alice whipped around, a boy was watching her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Just checking things out, nice setup and all. What about you?"

"I live here." The boy replied.

"Ah." She said softly. Alice grabbed the device and tried to bolt. The boy move moved fast, he leaped forward and wrapped his hand tightly around her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Alice shrugged, "I was planning on borrowing that." She tried to struggle against the boy, but he wouldn't budge.

Another figure materialized in the dusk. Alice grinned, the cavalry had arrived. The man was roughly twenty-five. His sandy hair was slightly wavy, he wore a plain t-shirt and glasses. Before the boy could turn to see the figure the new boy's fist went into Alice's captor's stomach. He buckled over, the air knocked out of him.

Alice slid over to the boy. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Good job." She said with satisfaction in her voice.

"Don't mention it." He replied.

The boy had regained himself, he stood up and glared at the two. "Ninjetti Power!" He screamed as a yellow light enveloped him.

Ninjetti Yellow leaped at the two. Alice doubted he'd try to hurt them, but she slid away, just in case. "Give that back." Ninjetti Yellow barked.

"Sorry." Alice said, "I can't do that."

Ninjetti Yellow jumped at Alice, but the boy next to her drew a small pistol. Blue lightning shot from the gun at impacted Ninjetti Yellow. The Ranger bucked over, his body was sharp with pain and his armor locked up.

"Let's get out of here." The boy said.

Alice nodded. "Yeah."

The two fled into the night, taking the Morpher with them.

* * *

Luke was having a bad day. Rocky and the three other Ninjetti Rangers stood around him. It was embarrassing, especially with Jonathan in the room. The Navy Ranger had a self-righteous gleam in his eye. It made Luke want to beat his face in.

"It's not your fault." Rocky said, "They got you at a bad moment." The former Ranger gripped the handle of his newest weapon. "It would have been different if I was with you."

Jonathan sighed, "We can play the blame game all day, or we can figure out who they were."

Luke felt a fire in his chest. "Says you, I don't even think you should be on the team."

"Wow." Jonathan said, "Where did that come from?"

"You keep getting in the way." Luke blurted out, "You have no self-control. You're a complete idiot."

Jonathan stood up, he leaned over Luke. The Yellow Ranger wanted a fight. He wanted the loser to swing first. He just had to wait, it was only a matter of time. He was the stick of dynamite, he was going to explode eventually.

"Whatever," Jonathan said softly. He turned around and moved towards the door.

"Wait!" Reese yelled, he looked as if he'd just been snapped awake. "You can't go alone!" Reese rushed after Jonathan. Luke supposed that was a standard reaction, last time Jonathan went on his own he got kidnapped by Twisted Crimson.

Rocky sighed. Only Luke and Cameron were left. Why did it always seem to come down to the two of them? Luke figured it was because they were the only competent Rangers left.

"We can track the Morpher." Rocky said, "It's still emitting a Morphing signal, we can track it, just the three of us."

"Sweet." Cameron said, "I take it you're anxious to use your new toy?"

Rocky grinned, "I didn't think it was that obvious."

"I've known you for six months," Luke said, "I can read you like a book."

Rocky felt weird, had this been going on that long?

The three of them set off. Despite the circumstances, he felt better than ever.

* * *

Alice could hear her own breath, it was harsh and loud. It rattled her chest as she heaved in and out. Her heart, she could feel that too, it thrashed like a trapped animal. The boy from earlier was fast asleep. Cooper… That was what he called himself.

Cooper was laying on his back, a plain t-shirt, and boxers. His chest moved up and down very slowly. Alice could see his chest, chiseled, like one of those models you'd see in an underwear ad.

He filled Alice with tiny sparks of electricity, they shot through her system, leaving her strange and jittery. She was fixated on his head, his sandy hair. It looked incredibly soft, a part of her wanted nothing more than to touch it.

Her hand trembled as it approached Cooper's head. Her breath was rapid. So close… she could almost feel him against her hand.

There was a knock on the hotel door. Alice felt her heart burst from her chest as Cooper leaped forward he slipped his pants on and moved to the door. He held his gun in his grip. Ready to fire into whoever bothered him.

A pale Asian face smiled at the gun-toting man,"Sorry." The boy blurted, "Is this a bad time?"

"A little." The man said with a scowl, "What do you want?"

There was a rustling in the hotel room, Cooper darted his around to find two new figures inside. He locked eyes with the boy from last night. "Rangers…" The man said in an annoyed tone. He fired his gun at the two, but they quickly dodged.

"Ninjetti Power!" One of the two inside, and the one outside yelled. Suddenly Alice and Cooper were surrounded by the Yellow and Green Ninjetti Rangers.

"I hate ambushes," Cooper muttered. He threw a smoke grenade to the ground and bolted out of the room. Alice felt his strong grip against her arm as he pulled her with him. She should feel scared, but all she felt was exhilarated.

The two had spilled into the empty road, the two Ninjetti Ranger were ready for them. The man that was with the Rangers was there as well. He held a serious gaze on his face, a long Katana was in his grip.

Alice took a step forward. She had the Morpher on her wrist. She could feel the energy it radiated, it called to her, begging to be summoned. She was only using it to impress Cooper, but she had to admit it felt very natural on her wrist.

"Ninjetti Power!" She screamed. A yellow light covered her body. It solidified into a Golden Armor similar to the Navy and Crimson Rangers. "Gold Ranger." The Ranger said with her red and black staff forward. The Gold Ranger jumped at the Rangers, she threw her staff down, but Rocky blocked it with his Katana.

"You're not the only one with a new form," Rocky said. His body began to glow with crimson energy. Lightning flashed around him as he morphed into his new form. His armor was covered in black chain mail with red boots and a red chest plate. His helmet was red with gold along the front and silver over his mouth. Blue eyes glowed from within the helmet as he armed his Optical-magnetized Light Vacuum Sword. "Ultimate Ninja Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya clashed blades with the Golden Ranger. Gold tried to dodge the relentless assaults, but Jiraiya was too fast, he slashed his blade against her chest, sending sparks flying from her body.

Ninjetti Green and Yellow circled Cooper. He simply grinned at them, "Are you going to do something?"

"We don't attack civilians." Ninjetti Yellow said.

"Sucks for you." The man said with a grin and fired his pistol at the two of them. Sparks flew from their armor as they fell to the ground.

"Armor Locking Pistol, Silver Guardian's newest firearm." The man said with a sideways grin. He casually walked over to Ninjetti Yellow and kicked him in the gut. With the yellow Ranger now on his back Cooper pressed his foot against the Ranger's chest.

"I've heard enough about you Ninjetti Rangers to know your no good. Just try to stay out of my way."

"You stole our Morpher!" Luke barked back.

"Who cares?" Cooper asked.

Ninjetti Green pushed himself up, he raised his blade, but Cooper shot it down again. "You guys aren't very good at this."

Cooper turned to the Golden Ranger. "Hey kid, let's bail."

The Gold Ranger nodded. She jumped over to Cooper and the two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Reese and Jonathan walked in silence. The two didn't have much to say, Jonathan was filled with rage, and Reese was thinking about what his father had said. Was he really that forgettable, how had his father forgotten his name? What kind of father does that?

"Hey Jonathon," Reese said in a shaky voice, "What's your dad like?"

Jonathan frowned, "He's a real prick. If you're expecting me to introduce you to him you should forget it. We haven't talked since I was fourteen."

"What happened?"

"I came out," Jonathan said flatly.

"Oh," Reese said he tried to imagine what that would be like. Sure his dad didn't concern himself with Reese's life, but would him condoning it be any worse?

"It's whatever." Jonathan said dismissively, "He was always too good for me anyway. I'm better here."

Reese looked to his left, he stopped two figures walking along the sidewalk. One was a girl with dark hair, a flannel jacket, and jeans, while the other was a man dressed in a tight t-shirt and dress pants. There was something familiar about the boy, something he couldn't quite place.

"Are you checking him out?" Jonathan asked.

Reese blushed, "N-no."

Jonathan shrugged, "He's cute."

"I guess so," Reese admitted, something about the statement made his skin crawl. It wasn't the fact Jonathon had acknowledged the appearance of someone else, it was something deeper, more twisted.

"So you _were_ checking him out!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"No!" Reese shot back.

Jonathan laughed, "I'm just messing with you."

Reese looked again, but the boy was gone. His thoughts drifted away from the encounter back to his father. Why couldn't he remember his own son's name?

* * *

Cooper stood in the Silver Guardians barracks. He fiddled with one of the newest guns, an upgraded model of the Armor Lock Pistol. He darted his head around, looking to see if anyone was around, then he slipped it into his pocket.

"Long time no see,friend." A familiar voice said behind Cooper. His heart stopped as he turned around. He felt a chill go down his spine.

"Last I checked you were dead."

Len smiled, "It sure seemed that way, but apparently there was a change of plans." The boy that shouldn't be alive sat down next to Cooper. "It's weird we both ended up here isn't it?"

"I guess," Cooper said with a shrug. It wasn't really that weird, though, they were hiring a lot of ex-military personnel for the Silver Guardians.

"Maybe it's fate."

"So what do they have you doing?" Cooper asked.

Len's grin grew even larger, he reached into his pocket and withdrew an Advent Deck. "I'm one the elite now baby! No offense."

Cooper tried to hold his shock. "None taken."

"The scientists are working on more of these, they say pretty soon I'll have my own troop. Who knows, maybe you can transfer and we can work together, just like old times."

"Yeah," Cooper said in a shaky voice. The sight of Len was still freaking him out. _I watched the bullet go right through your head, how aren't you dead?_

* * *

Alice was alone in the hotel room. She missed Cooper, she wondered where he went. _He's probably with another girl, someone hotter…_ She looked down at her chest, _Someone with actual boobs…_

The door creaked open and her heart stopped. Cooper walked into the room. He glanced at Alice indifferently, and she felt her heart melt.

"Where were you?" She asked, resisting the urge to wrap her arms around him.

"I got you something." He said cooly and threw her a pistol.

She held it carefully in her grip, marveling at it. Sure it wasn't an expensive ring, but it was better than nothing. It was still a sign of affection, despite its obscurity. "Thank you…" She mumbled.

"I spotted our target," Cooper said, he sat down and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "We've already seen what his team is capable of, getting him won't be too hard."

Alice marveled at Cooper, he was so smart, he was always two steps of his opponent. Copper smiled, his eyes gleamed, "Soon we go after our true goal. Soon we go after Ninjetti Red."

 **A/N: Now that I'm done with school for the summer I should have time to post more chapters.**


	19. End of an Empire

Gasket sat his throne, his wife stood next to him, she was a beautiful machine named Archina. She caressed her long robotic fingers across his chest. "Forget about The Circuit." She whispered in his ear. "Let's head home, we can rule our new empire, you are the rightful heir, why not claim it?"

"I will not head home empty handed. Gasket said, "I will return a hero."

Archina sighed,and returned to her room. Zurgane approached Gasket. "We must prepare another attack on Earth, our troops are limited, and we don't have enough power to drag things out."

Gasket was silent a few moments. He was hoping for the chance to slowly crush humanity, sending wave after of wave of powerful monsters. That didn't seem likely considering the fact the there were so many Defenders on Earth. He couldn't beat Earth in battle, not like this. They'd have to charge Alphabet Soup. They had about six hundred Cogs in storage, and five Generals left.

Gasket formulated a plan inside his head. As the details drifted through his mind one detail was excruciatingly obvious, it wouldn't be easy. It was a shot in the dark, his processor claimed it had a 40% chance of success. Beating odds such as that gave birth to true rulers. He would bring The Circuit in and immediately be crowned ruler.

Very diligently Gasket began to formulate his plan.

* * *

Devon watched as the ships flew overhead. They were from the Machine Empire, swirling masses of gears that zoomed across the sky. Devon was interested but wasn't particularly afraid. He stood at the edge of a bluff, leaning over the metal railing to get a better look.

Julie seemed scared. Her hands were white as she gripped the railing. "They're heading towards Alphabet Soup…"

"What are you talking about?" Devon asked, "Are you implying the Machine Empire is here to wage a war of Chef Boyardee?"

Julie shook her head. "It doesn't matter, what matters is that we have to stop them."

"Why?" Devon asked he raised an eyebrow at Julie, "Don't tell me you're trying to go all goodie goodie on me."

"I said it doesn't matter!" She snapped, "Are you gonna help me or not?"

Devon shrugged, "Why not, let's do it."

* * *

Cooper was deployed along with twenty other Silver Guardians. He held his rifle firmly in his hand. The entire block had been evacuated, leaving plenty of buildings for snipers to stand mounted at.

The ship hovered overhead. Intelligence had determined that five identical ships had been sent to Earth, they were landing all over the state. The Silver Guardians were going to have their hands full.

A Silver Guardian with a rocket launcher fired at the ship. The missile exploded against the bronze ship, a bright light followed, and Cooper swore he felt his eyebrows singe. The smoke cleared, and the ship remained undamaged.

The ship floated twenty feet above the ground. Every Guardian had their weapons raised. A small compartment on the ship opened, the Guardians aimed their weapons at the hole, expecting troops to spill out. Cooper knew better. He jumped away as the plasma blast exploded out and obliterated at least six officers.

Next came the Cogs. They poured out of every orifice, like a rushing flood. Before the Guardians knew what was coming a hundred Cogs stood in front of them.

Cooper screamed as he fired his rifle. A few Cogs flew back, sparks flying from their bodies. It didn't seem to do any good, more kept rushing in. The Silver Guardians fired back, leaving a trail of Cogs that continued to pile up. Cooper threw a grenade into the crowd. It's explosion made his ears ring. More Cogs fell, not enough.

Something else was moving through the Cogs, Cooper could just barely make it out. He knocked down a few more Cogs, then permanently locked his rifle onto the moving figure. Cooper swore under his breath, things were supposed to go differently today. He was supposed to get his way and nab that brat, Reese. Now he was fighting for his life as the Cogs continued their march.

The figure finally materialized from the mass. It stepped into sight and Cooper was having a hard time processing it. It was a machine, built from dark steel panels, only it was constructed to look like a rat.

"They call me !" The machine said. He drew a crossbow and pointed at Cooper.

One of the snipers took aim and fired. The shot was right on target, hitting 's mechanical skull. The bullet squished against his head and fell to the ground. turned to the sniper and aimed his crossbow, his weapon unleashed a powerful energy blast, leaving nothing but a creator of stone and wood where the sniper had been.

turned to Cooper and fired, Cooper jumped away, barely dodging the blast as it obliterated everything around him. He aimed his gun and fired into , the bullets hit, but nothing happened.

laughed cynically. "You were foolish to assume you have enough power to defend yourself against the Machine Empire."

took a step closer to Cooper, but a plasma shot impacted the creature's hard shell and sent sparks flying from him. The villain turned towards the new attacker, a fellow Silver Guardian, only this one had a red barrett.

"Mr. Collins?" Cooper asked. "I didn't think they deployed you anymore."

Wes smiled, "They don't I deployed myself." Wes lifted his arm to reveal his smooth shaped Chrono Morpher. "Time for, Time Force!"

Time Force Red jumped at . He armed his Chrono Saber and slashed it down. More sparks flew from , and an ugly gash formed along his chest. Cooper stood behind Time Force Red, using his rifle to prevent any Cogs from getting close.

leaped back as Time Force Red armed his Chrono Blaster. The two aimed at each other. They both had their fingers on the trigger. They both tried to fire, but Time Force Red fired first. found a giant hole in his chest.

Time Force Red turned to the rest of the Silver Guardians, only about four were left. "Let's take care of these Cogs."

* * *

Len watched as the ship approached. The other Armored Riders wouldn't be ready for another week at least, so he was given a squad of Silver Guardians. It was lame, but he'd deal with it. He actually wished Cooper was on in his troop, at least then he'd have someone he could count on.

The ship hovered overhead. Len pulled out his Advent Deck and slid it into his belt. "Armored Rider!" He transformed as soon as the ship tried to blast him away.

Cogs started to descend. Wing Knight quickly mowed them down with his blade. The Silver Guardians pitched in, but Wing Knight knew he could handle this alone. If he was stronger than those pathetic Rangers then he was strong enough to take care of this useless scrap.

A new machine approached it was designed to resemble a kangaroo with spiked boxing gloves. "Boparoo is my name, boxing is my name!" The machine said. Boparoo swung at Wing Knight, but the Armored Rider dashed to the side. Wing Knight drew a card from his Advent Deck.

 **Weapon Vent!**

Wing Knight armed his lance and dashed at Boparoo. The machine swung its fist, but Wing Knight leaped into the air. He readied his lance, preparing to finish the machine. Boparoo pulled a fast one, it swung into Wing Knight, hit him in the chest and sending him flying backward. Boparoo rushed at Wing Knight, it prepared to deliver another blow.

 **Guard Vent!**

Wing Knight's cape surround him, blocking the machine's strike.

Wing Knight held his lance forward. He ran with all his might, replicating a knight during a joust. The lance hit Boparoo, sliding right through it. Sparks flooded its entire existence and Wing Knight slide the lance from the creature's gut.

Boparoo fell. Wing Knight shook his head. He still had a fleet of Cogs to deal with.

* * *

Reese, Ninjor, and Cameron watched the ship from twenty feet away. They had missed its landing (if you'd call it that) and were now entering the fray of Silver Guardians VS. Cogs.

"Ninjetti Power!" The two Rangers yelled as they dashed into battle.

Ninjetti Red slashed through several Cogs within a few moments. Ninjetti Green followed in his wake. Normally the Silver Guardians would have shot the Rangers on sight, but the losing battle seemed to sway their normal thoughts. Ninjor dodged the laser blast of one of the Cogs, he threw a shuriken that shot right through its bronze head. "I didn't realize how rusty I am," Ninjor said.

A General broke through the ranks, a machine with a head that resembled a drum. "D.J Drummond." The machine said, "Let's rock!"

The machine charged at Ninjetti Red, both of his comrades were busy with the Cogs, leaving him to face D.J Drummond alone. The machine swung, but Ninjetti Red dodged. He then retaliated by slashing the machine with his Katana, sending sparks down the machine's body.

"Lucky hit." D.J Drummond said, "But now it's my turn." The machine began to slam his fists into the drum on his chest, the noise was loud enough to force the Rangers to the ground. "No one can survive my drum solo!" The villain mocked, "It's killer!"

D.J Drummond was suddenly thrown back by a bolt of lightning. Ninjetti Red looked, expecting Jonathan to appear with a smart ass comment. Instead, a Gold colored Ranger appeared.

The Golden Ranger jumped at D.J Drummond. She used her staff to slash into him, causing his metal body to spark.

"I thought you were our enemy." Ninjetti Red said. He hadn't seen this new Ranger before, but Rocky had filled him in.

"I am, but I don't like these machine guys either."

The two Rangers jumped at the villian, their weapons raised. They both slashed down, causing the machine to overload and explode.

The Gold Ranger grabbed his wrist. "Come on, we have more to do." She was trying to lead him away from the battle.

"I can't." Ninjetti Red said, "I've got to clear out these Cogs."

The Gold Ranger sighed, "Fine," She raised her staff, "Let's make this quick."

* * *

Rocky, now in his Jiraiya armor, Ninjetti Yellow, and Ninjetti Navy were waist deep in Cogs. The three had been fighting valiantly. The machine General flew past the two Ninjetti Rangers, it was designed like a moth, with shimmering white fur wrapped around its metal shell.

"Watch out!" Ninjetti Navy yelled he fired a bolt of lightning. It missed the moth creature but caused it move away from Ninjetti Yellow.

"Thanks." Ninjetti Yellow said coldly. "I can handle myself, though."

"What's your problem?" Ninjetti Navy asked.

"I don't like you," Ninjetti Yellow said. "Simple enough."

"What did I ever do to you?" Ninjetti Navy asked he dashed to the side, barely dodging the moth's attack.

"You just cause trouble." Ninjetti Yellow blurted out. "You're too rash, you don't think things through, and I don't think you should be on the team."

Ninjetti Navy held his tongue. He chopped down a Cog that was trying to ambush Ninjetti Yellow. "I'm trying the best I can! I came when you needed me the most, now you're trying to act like you have some golden expectation."

"You don't have the right to wear blue! You aren't Vega, we don't need you, we need her!" Ninjetti Yellow froze, the gravity of his own words hit him like a ton of bricks. The moth machine took no time to strike. She latched onto him, biting and digging her claws into his armor. A jolt of pain followed sparks as the creature relentlessly tore into him.

Ninjetti Navy swung his staff into the moth, while the creature was recovering from the blow he pulled it from Ninjetti Yellow. Ninjetti Navy threw the moth into the air, it tried to use it wings to glide itself safely back to the ground, but Ninjetti Navy fired a giant strike of lightning into it, causing the machine to overload and bust.

Ninjetti Navy looked at Ninjetti Yellow. "I'm not your girlfriend okay? I'm Reese's boyfriend. If you don't like me that's fine, but don't take your petty romantic frustrations out on me because we wear similar colors. I wear _Navy_ anyway." Ninjetti Navy knocked the head off of a stray Cog. "We have work to do."

* * *

Devon and Julie were only a few miles away from the hidden bunker. Julie felt the pang of heartache seize her heart. She was so close to Dr.X, she could practically feel him. She stood tall, brushed her hair away from her face, and imagined that he was watching her through one of his hidden cameras. She hoped he was, she figured the heat of battle would make her appear more attractive, like a warrior princess in the comics her brother used to read.

The ship was overhead, it had already tried to assault them with a plasma blast, but Devon had used his dark powers to quickly disarm it. Devon didn't try to stand tall, his small body bent inward as he slouched. He'd lost a lot of weight, he appeared more closely to a skeleton than a human now. His soulless eyes watched as Cogs began to flood around him. A Cog stalked near him, but a quick blast of dark Ninjetti blew a large hole in the grunts chest. It's lifeless body fell to the ground, causing the side of Devon's mouth to form a slight smirk.

"You're enjoying this," Julie observed.

Devon shrugged, he knocked down several more Cogs. "I wanted a bit of a challenge."

Something suddenly jumped down. It was a bulking machine clad in thick cloth robes. It swung its large claymore down at Devon, but the dark warrior mere sidestepped. The machine lunged again, Devon tried to duck, but the machine swirled around and slammed the hilt into his nose. Devon's head flew back, blood leaked from the crumpled mess that had formerly been his nose. Devon frowned as his dark armor covered his form.

The machine prepared another blow, but Twisted Crimson blocked with his spear. The machine tried to overpower Twisted Crimson, but it was completely hopeless. "Don't hit me again." Twisted Crimson growled. The dark warrior summoned a vortex of dark energy, it swirled around the machine like a tornado, quickly converting it to scrap metal.

Twisted Crimson looked at a mass of Cogs, they were obliterated in a matter of minutes.

He then began to move from Cog to Cog, cutting them slowly, watching as the sparks flew from their bodies. He was enjoying the destruction, enjoying the power he had obtained.

Julie watched from the sidelines. She was glad that he could handle this himself, but she wished he'd cut the bullshit and finish things.

* * *

Gasket's ship hovered over the deep canyon. He smiled to himself, hidden under the miles of dense rock was the compound where the humans had hidden the Circuit. His last hundred troops were in the barracks in the ship's underbelly. Soon they would descend upon to compound, allowing him to enter with ease.

"Your plan was brilliant." Zurgane marveled, "Spreading out your troops to distract the Silver Guardians. "I couldn't have devised anything better myself."

"Of course not!" Gasket replied, "That's why I'm in charge."

Gasket released his troops, they fell upon the compound like ants on a cheesecake. Gasket was trashing the picnic, and he had his eyes on the whole basket.

* * *

The inside of Alphabet Soup was in complete panic. Cogs flooded from every available angle. They moved with a zombie-like intelligence, a format Dr.X instantly recognized as hivemind behavior.

So they were smart, they didn't particularly look smart, their jerky behavior didn't lend well to that theory, but Dr.X knew better than that. DrX turned to one of his monitors it displayed the brightest of Alphabet Soup were sent away in a heavily armored bus, they would be transported to a safe facility somewhere .X figured that was a pretty smart idea, and briefly whether he should do the same. Dr.X watched bored as more Cogs swirled around his compound, he was safe for now, the machine grunts hadn't managed to break into his room.

His eyes locked on the strange bronze device on a table. They had come for this, they would eventually break in to take it, Dr.X knew that much. He sighed, wishing he'd gotten on the bus as well. Things would be easier, he might have a better chance of survival.

He turned back to the screen, just in time to witness the bus being obliterated by a stray blast. He grinned, maybe staying was the best option.

Dr.X turned back to another monitor. He had to think of how he was going to survive the Cogs. He clicked away at this keyboard, surfing through all of his data. Most of his Armored Riders still had a long way to go before they'd be ready. He bit his thumb sharply if he died now those projects would remain unfinished, that was a decent incentive.

He looked the state of one his older projects, he had begun it before he had developed his first core. The data from it eventually went into Succubus. Suddenly an idea hit him, and he started to type furiously. He'd have one of the prototype Cores he developed with his newest research and place it into his frozen test subject. The idea was crude, and the creation wouldn't last very long, but it would be better than nothing. If he survived he could build something better.

* * *

By the time, everyone realized Gasket's plan it was far too late to stop it. The giant fortress stood over the secret compound, most of the Silver Guardians were dead, things weren't too good. Cooper and Wes met with Len, the three of them sped towards the compound, maybe they'd have enough time to save some people. Maybe.

"I'm glad you made it out okay," Len said to Cooper.

"I did my best." The boy replied.

Wes remained quiet, he was trying to formulate an idea, something that could be done to quickly illuminate the Machine Empire. He had an idea, but he didn't think it would go over well with his colleagues.

He looked out the window of the black jeep. Everything was destroyed, the building was utterly trashed, cars smashed, bodies of the human who hadn't evacuated lay dead and burned. He frowned, his idea would piss people off, but it was all he had left. Wes tapped on his Morpher, trying to tune into the correct signal.

Wes took a breath and held his Morpher up to his lips. "Hello, this is Wesley Collins, Red Time Force Ranger, and leader of the Silver Guardians. I understand that we have our differences, but things are going bad. Ninjetti Power Rangers, if you're listening I'm going to send you the coordinates to a Government compound, Prince Gasket and the rest of his troops are currently invading. We need your help."

Rocky stood next to Reese, the two red Defenders gazed at Gasket's ship overhead. The two seemed to share a mutual understanding, despite the fact that no words had been spoken at that point.

"I can't believe we're helping them," Cameron said under his breath.

"Relax." Jonathan said, "Rocky knows what he's doing."

"They're the enemy!" Cameron exclaimed.

"They aren't the ones killing everybody." Reese shot back. "We have to get help from everybody we can." The rest of the Rangers had to admit that his statement was weirdly perspective, especially for Reese.

The four Ninjetti Rangers had come a long way. They had built themselves up the past three months. They had evolved into heroes Rocky was extremely proud of.

The black jeep pulled up next to the Rangers. Len, Cooper, and Wes stepped out of the jeep. The Ninjetti Rangers glanced at Cooper but dismissed it for now. They had more important things to do now.

"I'll lead," Reese said. Len opened his mouth to object, but Wes stopped him. Reese took a breath. "We're going to stop the Machine Empire here." Reese armed his Morpher, the others followed.

"Ninjetti Power!"

"Time for Time Force!"

"Armored Rider!"

The ten figures charged towards the ship, It was all or nothing now. Reese could feel his heart beating in his chest. He was going to do it, he was going to stop the Machines. He was going to be a hero.

They smashed into the Cogs head on, guns fired, and swords swung. Sparks flew across the battlefield. Ninjetti Red kept his gaze on the ship. It floated over the entire scene, a symbolic representation of the enemy.

* * *

Dr.X moved with all of the speed he could muster. He commanded his machines to finish the work on his Armored Rider, but he knew that wasn't going to be enough. He'd have to come up with another plan. Files flew across the screen, moving at a speed most humans would find completely illegible.

A new plan came to Dr.X, it was accompanied by a wide grin. On of his younger colleagues, Dr.K had been working on a virus capable of rendering all technology useless, Dr.X quickly modified the code, adjusting it to only affect Machine Empire technology, he then uploaded it to a short range emitter.

Cogs began to bang against the door. The bolts began to pop out, and the metal structure began to bend inward, It wouldn't be long before they broke in. Dr.X began to sweat, he wiped his brow as he finished the last few lines of code.

The suddenly gave inward. None other than Gasket himself stood there, his mechanical eyes peered at Dr.X with incredible hate.

"You are the one who stole The Circuit." Gasket said in an accusing voice.

"I suppose," Dr.X said boredly.

Gasket swung his blade at Dr.X, the boy wasn't trained in combat but he got lucky and dodged the swing. One of his computer monitors flew and hit the wall. It shattered with a loud thud. He cringed inside but it would be okay, he'd get more later.

* * *

The ten heroes continued their struggle. Ninjetti Red plowed through countless Cogs, swinging his blade with ease. He'd been trained for this moment, this was what he was built to do. Three Cogs fell simultaneously, sparks flying from their body.

A new figure arrived, and Ninjetti Red felt a sinking in his chest. Zurgane jumped at Ninjetti Red, his blade extended slides his weapon across Ninjetti Red, sending sparks from his armor. The Ranger fell back, the Cogs around him grabbed his limbs, holding him still while Zurgane continued to slam his weapon into Ninjetti Red's chest.

Things began to slip from Ninjetti Red's reality, things shifted, flowing away like dark silk. He tried to get a grip, but things were falling too fast.

Sparks flew from Zurgane's back. He turned around and slashed his blades with a golden blade. Ninjetti Yellow took down the Cogs that grabbed at Ninjetti Red, once the Ranger was freed he fell to the ground.

A blade suddenly stabbed through Zurgane, slicing his midsection away from his legs. As his torso fell Ninjetti Red caught sight of the hero who saved him.

"Three months and you still need me to save your ass."

Ninjetti Red couldn't believe it. He stared dumbly at the blue armor. "Vega?"

Ninjetti Blue laughed from under her helmet. "Took you long enough."

Ninjetti Yellow stopped fighting, he stared at Ninjetti Blue for awhile. It seemed like she was the only thing he understood anymore. A stray Cog took advantage of this moment a fired into his chest, sending the Yellow Ranger flying black.

Ninjetti Yellow started to laugh, completely oblivious to smoke rising from his armor. "Vega's back…"

* * *

Dr.X dodged another swing as he moved his way back towards his keyboard. Just a few more steps and he could turn this battle around. Gasket swung his blade at the scientist, it flew over his head, followed by a terrifying _swish_ sound.

"Humans are nothing but bugs!" Gasket said. The mechanical warrior swung again, but Dr.X leaped out of the way. "You are a disease, you don't deserve to exist."

Dr.X smirked. "I'll show you a disease." In one fluid motion, he slammed his hand down on the keyboard. His grin grew wider as the emitter began to flash lights.

Gasket hovered over Dr.X, his blade was risen, and he was ready to deliver the final blow. Gasket's eyes suddenly flashed red and the villain fell to his knees. He gripped his head and hollered out in pain.

Dr.X watched as sparks flew from Gasket's body. The villain looked up at Dr.X, his metal mouth opened as if he meant to formulate some final speech. Instead, he fell silent, his body laying lifeless on the floor.

* * *

Ninjetti Red couldn't believe what he was watching, for a second things seemed hopeless, the Cogs were all around him, closing in with an eerie unity. Ninjetti Red held his Katana with a shaking grip, he wouldn't admit it but he didn't know if he could do this. He was tired, fatigue was hanging over him, slowing down his brain. Then suddenly, they all fell.

All of the Cogs suddenly gave out, as they were marionette puppets with the strings cut. Ninjetti Yellow picked himself up. He kicked one of the fallen Cogs and turned to Ninjetti Red. "Looks like it's all over." Ninjetti Yellow said with some a satisfaction.

"Seems like it." Jiraiya agreed, he slid his Katana back into its sheath.

Wing Knight looked to the Rangers. "Thanks for the help." He said and moved towards the compound. "You can leave now."

"Is that it?" Ninjetti Green asked, "You beg us for help then kick us away?"

Wing Knight laughed, "I'm letting you live, that should be good enough."

"I don't know if you realized this but there's more of us than of you." Ninjetti Green said. The other Rangers looked around, none of them wanted to pick a fight with the Armored Rider, even Navy kept his mouth closed.

Before things could escalate something stepped out of the compound. It was a new Armored Rider, his armor was light blue and his helmet resembled a shark.

"Hello Rangers." The Armored Rider said in a dark voice, "It's been awhile."

Ninjetti Blue froze, her voice grew weak and shaky. "You…"

"That's right Blue." The Armored Rider said in an amused tone, "Vexacus is back." It was like staring at a phantom. Vexacus didn't quite look as he had, yet he still stood the same way, his body language hadn't changed a bit.

Wing Knight approached the fellow Rider. "We're falling back." He said in a stern voice.

"Sorry," Vexacus said. "But I don't listen to you."

Wing Knight held his ground. "I'm your commander, of course, you'll listen to me."

Vexacus armored one of his fists, it was designed to resemble a shark's mouth. The mouth opened and fired a blast of high-pressure water. The water cannon hit Wing Knight and sent him flying back.

Vexacus moved towards Twisted Crimson. "It seems you're using my gift well."

Twisted Crimson nodded. "I've gotten some more tricks as well."

"Good." Vexacus said, "I suppose you'll bring me back to my team, they're probably missing my guidance."

Twisted Crimson shrugged, Vexacus, Succubus and him all fled from sight.

Ninjetti Red turned to the Gold Ranger. "You did pretty well. We could use another Ranger on our team."

The Gold Ranger laughed, "Sorry, but I've got other plans in mind." She quickly drew a pistol and fired into Ninjetti Red. The Ranger buckled to his knees, instantly understanding what that meant.

The other Rangers jumped to interfere, but she quickly took them down. She approached Ninjetti Red very casually. She lifted him into the air. "I'll be taking this." She said and ripped the Morpher from his wrist. A bright light enveloped him as his armor fell away. She quickly fled.

Cooper looked to Wing Knight. "I suppose we should check out the assets."

"Yeah." Wing Knight agreed. "The two of them went into the compound.

The seven Ninjetti Rangers returned back to base, Reese was silent the whole time.

* * *

"It's pretty funny isn't it?" Luke said with a smirk, "You've spent so much time telling everyone about the Machine Empire and no one believed you, then you leave and they attack."

Vega was distracted by the window, she watched the grass sway in the wind. She nodded but didn't say any more. Reese sat next to her, he gazed at his Morpherless wrist, there was actually a tan line visible.

"Look." Rocky said, "I know things are bad, but we can't sulk like this."

Navy rubbed Reese's back, he turned to Rocky, a grimace was plastered on his face. "The Machine Empire is gone, give us some time."

"The Machine Empire is gone, but those Armored Riders are still out there. More than that they managed to get Vexacus back."

That was the part that hit home the hardest. The Ninjetti Rangers had slept well knowing Shark Blade was good and dead. Now the nightmare returned, and he seemed even stronger.

"I have to agree, though." Jonathan admitted, "We can't give up. If Reese can't fight then I'll fight even harder."

The Rangers all grew quiet, they all could sense the darkness just over the horizon.

* * *

Dr.X was still inside the compound, almost all of the staff decided to fully transfer to the new location. The Ninjetti Rangers and the Dark Ninja Legion knew about this place now, nobody was secure there.

Dr.X didn't care. This was his home, this was where his research was. He continued to work on his Armored Riders. Armored Rider Abyss may have been a failure, but he'd just make more. He'd build an army until nobody could stop him. He'd rule the world one day, he just needed to keep working.

Dr.X became aware of footsteps inside the compound. He very calmly opened his drawer and withdrew his pistol. Gasket had caught him off guard, that wouldn't happen again.

The person that entered was human. Dr.X vaguely identified him as a Silver Guardian, but his name escaped the scientist. Dr.X went back to his work, constructing a streamlined Core that could be used to build Armored Riders and an incredible pace. The man was nothing but an insect, Dr.X was already bored of him.

The man placed something on Dr.X's desk. He glanced up, his eyebrow raised. "How did you get this?"

The man smiled, "Doesn't really matter does it?"

Dr.X was eyeing the Red Ninjetti Morpher. The complex technology glimmered, it was incredibly interesting, he'd been dying to see how it worked. Dr.X couldn't hide his grin, "I suppose it doesn't."

"I want you to build me one..."

Dr.X considered the offer, it would push his Armored Rider project back a few weeks, but the offer was too tempting. He'd make up the research with his new knowledge anyway. "Consider it done."

* * *

Archerina knew her husband was dead, she could sense it deep within her circuit. She didn't know the extent of his demise, but she didn't need to. She sighed to herself if he was still functioning she be able to say, "I told you so." Yet he's gone. It was time to move on.

She knew there would be repercussions for her rebellious actions, she would face them like an adult. Archerina headed back home to the farther reaches of the galaxy where the rest of her family lay. She hadn't seen them in years, but they would be more understanding than the Machine Empire. They might actually take her back.

If they took her back she would take her place as Princess of the Mechoid Armada. She would become the warrior princess she had neglected herself to become. She would rally her own troops and return to Earth. She would get revenge.

* * *

Armored Rider Abyss, known formally as Vexacus, stood with Beevil, and Jabbar. The two were surprised to see Vexacus alive. They weren't too happy, though. Vexacus was an eccentric, and a maniac , those weren't the most charming qualities.

"Why haven't you made any progress?" Abyss asked in an angry voice.

"It's impossible sir." Beevil said, "Sankari has the last Shard, and he is with the Rangers now."

"Sankari is nothing!" Vexacus spat. "You have Twisted Crimson, he is the sword of Zoltar. You shouldn't have any trouble cutting down those Rangers."

"Twisted Crimson has all but gone rogue." Beevil said, "I can't control him."

"Why haven't you contacted Shimazu?" Vexacus asked.

Beevil looked down to the ground. Neither of them wanted to admit that Shimazu scared the life out of them. He was one of the vilest creatures in the Galaxy. His death count rose higher than Vexacus, worse then that was his love of putting his victims through sick games.

"I'll have to get him myself," Vexacus spat, the villain turned away, leaving Beevil and Jabbar alone to themselves.


	20. Interlude: Armored Duel

Kit awoke back at Maya's house. He shook the dark dreams away and tried to pull himself together. He moved to the bathroom and gazed at himself in the mirror, he wasn't in the best shape. His face was bruised and beaten, and his eyes seemed dull and strained.

Maya stepped into the bathroom, Kit watched the way her nightgown hung across her thin frame. He was impressed by her valor so far, the fact she'd stuck with him so far was a testament to her courage.

"How do you feel?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"Honestly? I feel like I was hit by a raging bull." Kit rubbed the side of his head, feeling the faint pulse of a nasty knot.

She gazed at Kit for a few moments, her eyes ran across him as if trying to find something coded into his existence. "How did you do that?"

Kit thought back to the battle, how had he done that? He remembered the way the armor covered him, almost as if it melted into his skin. It charged him with a power he couldn't describe. The weirdest part was how natural it had felt. The red armor felt more like skin than his actual flesh.

Kit felt a flare of pain shoot up his spine. Lava flowed up to his head and pooled around his skull, leaving his head swimming with a burning sensation. He fell forward, resting his torso against the sink. He tried to keep himself collected, trying to prevent himself from passing out. His entire field of vision began to become full of static, his brain was losing its signal.

He blacked out.

* * *

Drew Lancing had a smug grin on his face as walked through the busy street. People passed meaninglessly past him, moving with the sophistication of drones. They mindlessly moved through their clouded existence, never once realizing a god walked among them.

Drew could feel the fire in his chest, it pulsed like a burning flame. It was the power of a god. It had a been a gift, a proof of his strength. He could handle the unbelievable power that pulsed through his being. He had been graphed with god's breath and had converted it into his existence. All it took was a simple signature, _write your name on the dotted line_ , he'd have written way more than that.

The man had seemed sketchy, he was barely a man to begin with. A scrawny punk with wild hair and cold eyes. He didn't seem like no Einstein at first, but his looks were deceiving. He had called himself Dr.X, whatever that meant, and he'd promised Drew ultimate power. They had gutted his insides, pulling out most of the weak fleshy stuff, all the stuff he didn't really need. Then Dr.X had given him new parts, powerful parts that increased his strength tenfold.

He followed the trail left by his target. It was like when Drew used to go coon hunting, only Drew was the bloodhound. He was the tracker and the hunter. Like a tiger or a cheetah, he was the mighty wolf looking for a stay deer to slaughter.

The deer was close now, Drew could feel it in his chest. A warm pulsing, a calm burning in his stomach. It was like a shot of vodka, and Drew was feeling drunk.

* * *

Kit tried to collect himself. He picked himself up, feeling the shaking of his own arms. He could feel the strange force approaching. It was like a coming storm. There was an electricity in the air. Kit had to get out of there. He dragged himself over to the door, almost collapsing again as he reached the frame.

Maya grabbed hold of Kit. "What are you trying to do?"

"I need to get out of here." Kit mumbled.

"You need to rest." She said in a stern voice.

Kit pulled away and fell to the ground. His head was pounding, like some rock and roll drummer was having his last solo over his skull. He tried to drag himself forward, army crawling across the floor.

Maya hung over him, she didn't exactly know what to do. She could clearly see Kit was determined to keep moving. "Where are you trying to go."

"Away." Kit gasped, "Away from you."

"Why?" Maya looked hurt, "What's going on?"

Kit pulled together the last of his strength and stood himself up. He pushed himself out the door and broke into a shaky sprint. Maya didn't follow him, maybe she could sense the seriousness in his voice.

He moved away from Maya's subbaram home and approached a woodlot a few blocks down. He felt for his Advent Deck. His enemy was approaching and he'd need to be ready for it.

* * *

Drew Lansing took a step over a leafless shrub and moved into the woodlot. He could sense the target, it was so close that Drew could taste the sweetness on his tongue. He moved closer, he armed a strange square device in his hand. Dr.X had called it an Advent Deck, and it would unlock his true powers.

Drew grinned, his target was leaning against a tree, his blond hair was plastered to his forehead. The boy took a deep breath and turned to Drew. Drew knew this would be easy, he could see the apparent strain on his faces.

"Time's up kiddo," Drew said with a grin. He slid his Advent Deck into his belt.

"Armored Rider!" He proclaimed. He was suddenly enveloped in a green light that formed his armor. It was green with an almost robotic design, he pulled his pistol up to his grated helmet and took aim.

"Rider the Dragon!" Kit screamed as he slid his Advent Deck into his belt. "Power Rider, Dragon Knight!"

"Power Rider Dragon Knight, huh?" The Armored Rider asked. "You can call me Armored Rider Torque." He drew his gun and fired into Dragon Knight. Sparks flew from his armor as he fell back. Torque moved in, approaching Dragon Knight with a careful pace.

Dragon Knight leaped away from a volley of blasts. The green energy hit the ground and ignited the grass. Dragon Knight slid a card into his wrist.

 **Weapon Vent!**

Dragon Knight slid his blade across Torque's chest, sending sparks from the Armored Riders chest. Torque fired a handful of point-blank shots into Dragon Knights' chest. "I was sent in to take care of you, and I don't do failure."

 **Final Vent!**

Dragon Knight fired a stream of flames that engulfed Torque, paralyzing him long enough to give Dragon Knight time to strike again. Sparks flew from Torque as Dragon Knight continued to assault him.

"You little brat!" Torque yelled.

Dragon Knight and Torque stood a few paces apart. The entire woodlot was engulfed in flames. The combined efforts of the two armored warriors battled among the flames. Power Rider decided it was time to flee. He broke into a sprint, leaving Armored Rider Torque among the flames.

* * *

Drew Lansing was back at Silver Guardian H.Q, while Alphabet Soup was considered a separate operation the Silver Guardians often hired them to do odd jobs. Drew was slumped over on a bench, there was towel over his neck as took a sip from a warm water bottle. Burns covered his shoulders and his back, the Armored Rider armor had protected him from most of the blast, leaving him with something comparable to a sunburn.

Len sat down next to Drew, the senior Armored Rider patted Drew on the back, a faint grin on his face. "Have fun on your first outing?'

"The brat Dragon Knight got the best of me." Drew took another sip, "I won't let it happen again."

Len laughed, "I'll bet." He stood up, "Don't sweat it, man, Dragon Knight is different than us, you didn't know what to expect."

"What do you mean?" Drew asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it, but if you really want to know I'd suggest you look up 'The Heart of Serpentera.' " Without another word Len casually moved away from Drew.

* * *

Kit came back to Maya's house after he was sure that Armored Rider Torque hadn't followed him. He moved inside and collapsed onto her couch. She crawled into the room, her dark eyes scanning him carefully. "Have fun on your little solo adventure?" She asked.

Kit groaned, he was in incredible pain. His shoulders ached, his legs ached, and his mind ached. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this beat up. It was like he had been a pinata at an anger management center.

He couldn't shake the growing anxiety in his chest. There were more Armored Riders out there, and most of them would be after him. He didn't know what they wanted, he felt like it was connected to his powers but that was all he knew.

He had to defeat them all, he wouldn't let them continue living. They were a danger to Maya and he needed to keep her safe. She was the only thing that mattered to him.

* * *

Dr.X sat at his familiar desk. Armored Rider Torque hadn't managed to beat Dragon Knight, but that was what he expected. He was just trying to test the strength of the Core. It wasn't that impressive compared to Dragon Knight, but it would be good enough.

Dr.X moved his chair over to one of his newer monitors and began to peck at his keyboard. He would begin production on three new Armored Riders, it wouldn't take too long considering the position was open to volunteers now, which was showing to be a much better alternative to his last method.

After his Armored Riders were all functional he would move into the next phase of his plan, sending them in to destroy Dragon Knight. Assuming they were successful in that endeavor he would send them after Abyss. He understood that the Crimson Ranger, or Twisted Crimson as he was now calling himself, might try to intercept that attack. If that is the case then he'll be forced to destroy him as well.

He supposed after that he'd go after the Ninjetti Rangers, though they really weren't that much of a concern. If they became a threat he'd destroy them, but so far they didn't seem too keen to get in his way.

Dr.X continued on his work. Making Armored Riders wasn't an easy thing to do, but in the end, it would be well worth it. He was going to rule the world, and nobody could get in his way.


	21. David

Reese was at home for once. Without his Morpher Rocky instructed him to take some time off and relax. "Spend some time with your family, you'll appreciate it later." Reese had laughed at that. He hadn't spent time with his family since he was born.

Reese was leaning off his balcony, feeling the slight breeze hit against his face. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, casting the world in flaming red. A figure stepped next to Reese, he turned around to find his father. He was dressed in formal clothes, his face was clean shaven and he smelled of an expensive colon. He tapped a cigarette out of his pack and slid it into his mouth.

His father took a hard drag, his wrinkles seemed to become more define. It made him look impossibly old. Strangely he reminded Reese of Jonathan. "Hey." His father said.

"Yeah?" Reese muttered it didn't even occur to him his father might simply be greeting him.

"I tried okay?" His father asked. He took another drag and exhaled. "I tried to be the best father I could."

Reese didn't know what to say. Hearing his father speak was jarring enough.

"Have I ever talked about your grandfather?"

Reese shook his head, he wasn't even sure his grandfather existed. "He wasn't a very fun guy, very strict, very controlling. He made me the man I am, but the road there wasn't lined with daisies" He turned to Reese, a frail smile on his face. "I tried to step back, tried to let you develop into your own person. I didn't want you to feel as suffocated as I did. You told us you were gay, and I accepted that I figured that was a step in the right direction." His father kept his gaze fixed on Reese, "That wasn't enough I suppose."

"Dad…" Reese managed to choke out. He could feel the question burning in his throat. It was going to spew out. "Whose David?"

Reese's dad took in a deep breath. He expelled something akin to a swear word then whipped a bead of sweat from his brow. "I figured you'd ask me that eventually." He took another drag, he seemed lost in thought.

"Look… Sometimes people make mistakes, you understand that right? Well sometimes those mistakes create even bigger mistakes that spiral out of control, it's like how a tiny crack in a window continues to grow until the entire window shatters. That mistake was a woman I met in high school."

Reese nodded, he wasn't sure where his father was going with this, but it seemed pretty important.

"The exact details are pretty pointless right now, so I'm going to make it brief. That mistake spawned an ever bigger mistake… literally."

For a moment, Reese had no idea what his father was talking about, but then, in a sudden flash of clarity everything made sense. "Was David his name?"

He sighed, "Yeah…" His father turned his gaze out into empty space. He seemed to be consulting the moon as if it was his couch and this was the start of the climax in some cliche sports movie. "Like most high school boys in that situation I bailed. I didn't want to face my mistake. Because of my reaction, I was able to finish high school, get into a good college, and be where I am today. I know that's not a very good excuse, but it's just about all I got."

"So where is he?" Reese asked. The idea of having a brother, or at least of a half-brother, made Reese feel strangely giddy.

Reese's father shrugged, "He's probably out of the house by now. I don't know. I just hope he's doing something with his life."

Reese's father patted him on back, "I've got to go to work, I'll see you around kiddo."

* * *

Devon stood with Vexacus. The two of them stood in an empty field, the grass was just long enough to extend up to Devon's ankles. They had been standing there for a little over an hour, and Devon was starting to feel a little restless.

"Shouldn't he be here by now."

"Yes," Vexacus said. He seemed annoyed, but more so at Devon then their missing comrade. Devon gazed at Vexacus. His metal was still jarring to look at, it was almost impossible to believe that Vexacus was really in there.

There was a faint rustling. Devon prepared himself, he stood on his toes, ready to strike down anyone who tried to harm him. He quickly scanned the immediate area, but he didn't see a thing.

A shadow exploded from the grass, it was vaguely humanoid and moving far too fast. Devon jumped away as the shadow fired energy orbs that hit the ground and combusted. The figure landed, it was a jester-like creature with a pale white face and red mask.

"Shimazu…" Vexacus mumbled.

The Jester laughed, "It's been awhile Vexacus. You look a little different, did you get a haircut?"

"You know why I called you."

"One Shard away from freeing Zoltar, of course, I know." Shimazu kept his wicked grin. "Why not charge in and take it now?"

"Those Power Rangers," Vexacus said.

"You have more than enough power to take them on, more so now that the Red Ranger is out of commission."

Devon felt a jolt inside his chest. "What happened to him?"

"Someone snatched his Morpher, the poor boy is completely powerless."

Devon's smile grew even larger. "Let's do it then, let's kill them all and get that Shard."

* * *

Reese walked alone, he kept his hands firmly in his pocket. His mind was a million miles away. He thought what his dad told him, his mysterious half brother. He wondered what he looked like, what kind of life he had, and what he was doing with it.

Reese suddenly detected a strong Ninjetti close to him. He felt for his Morpher, but suddenly remembered it was gone. There was a moment of fear, a sudden flare of insecurity. He felt naked and vulnerable.

He paused and took a deep breath. He still had what Sankari had taught him. Powers or no powers he still was a weapon. He darted around, ready to strike down the intruder.

Cooper stood very calmly, he smiled at Reese. "Wanna go for a walk?"

The two of them were silent as they moved down the trail. It was probably six o'clock by now. Cooper kept his hands in his pocket, he was dressed in a loose sweatshirt and jeans.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Reese asked.

Cooper shrugged, "It's pretty complicated. You'll just have to see."

There was a wooden stage at the end of the trail. It was presumably used for wedding and other big events. The dark oak was surrounded by benches and things of that sort. Reese was confused by the way Cooper stood in the middle of the stage.

He threw Reese a piece of wood. Reese caught it, he marveled at it for a few moments. It was a training sword. Cooper brandished his own wooden sword. He held it with a surprising level of skill.

Cooper performed a stance that more closely resembled a fencer. Reese kept his legs over and his body low, while Cooper was tall and powerful.

"You want to spare with me?" Reese asked.

"I figured it was the one to really get to know each other." Cooper jumped forward and an alarming speed. He then thrust his blade at Reese's face, but the Red Ranger knocked it away. "You'll have to excuse me, the time I used a sword was in college. I was on the fencing team."

Reese swung his blade, he aimed towards Cooper's head, but the Silver Guardian ducked. Cooper managed to strike Reese in the chest. The Ranger fell forward, the wind knocked out of him.

"The military had to pay for my college because my mother was dirt poor." Cooper stood over Reese, he kept an emotionless look on his face. "Get up." He said coldly.

Reese regained himself and the two of them repositioned themselves. Reese dove towards Cooper, Cooper swung down but Reese dodged. He slammed his sword against Cooper's head. The blond haired boy took a few steps, his eyes were blurry and unfocused. Reese went for another strike but Cooper caught the wooden blade. "My mother worked her life away trying to give me a good future. While you got to prance around and enjoy the fruits of life. How is that fair?"

"What do you mean?" Reese asked. Cooper didn't respond instead, he used the sword to knock Reese off his feet and send him to the ground. Reese felt a pain stab up his spin, he tried to bit back to urge to cry out."

Cooper stood over Reese. "I missed my entire childhood, and my mother missed her chance at a decent life." Cooper kicked Reese in the gut, he gasped for breath and suddenly threw up. "Your father stole that from us. He did it because he was afraid, he couldn't handle his own mistake."

Reese stared at Cooper with glossy eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "David…?"

"David Cooper, in the flesh." David reached into his pocket and revealed a hunk of metal. He dropped in front of Reese. The red glimmered and Reese grabbed hold of it. It was his Morpher.

"What are you trying to do?" Reese asked as he picked himself up.

"I want one more match." David Cooper said with a sly grin. "This time for real."

Reese watched with dull confusion as he drew back his sleeve to reveal a Morpher of his own. "Ninjetti Power!" David called out. A dark pulsing energy enveloped him. His armor was black as midnight, made of a loose robe-like fabric and a black helmet identical to Ninjetti Reds.

"Ninjetti Power!" Reese called and Morphed into his armor.

"Let's see who can win this sibling rivalry." Ninjetti Black said and rushed at Ninjetti Red.

Ninjetti Black held a long katana in his hand, it clashed against Ninjetti Red's blade, causing sparks to fly. Ninjetti Black jumped back and sent a barrage of shuriken at Ninjetti Red, the blast of the weapon knocked him back.

Ninjetti Black swung his blade down at Ninjetti Red, the Ranger rolled away as his blade stick into the wood. He pulled it away but Ninjetti Red changed his blade to gun mode and fired into Ninjetti Black.

Ninjetti Black circled Ninjetti Red. "I've waited my whole life for this moment." Ninjetti Black said with a gleeful tone. "I knew I didn't get the short end of the stick," He slashed into Ninjetti Red. "I knew my struggles made me stronger." Sparks and smoke flew from Ninjetti Red's armor, "I knew my struggles weren't for nothing!"

Ninjetti Red was knocked to the ground. He struggled to lift himself but he was too weak. Ninjetti Black hovered over him. "I've been sending him letters my whole. I never asked him for support or money or anything like that. I just wanted him to know how I was doing." Ninjetti Black kicked Ninjetti Red in the gut. "He never bothered to reply."

"This isn't going to change that…" Ninjetti Red mumbled.

Ninjetti Black halted his attacks for a few moments, he looked at the Red Ranger, unsure how to reply.

"He wasn't there for me either. Sure he fed me and kept me safe, but he wasn't ever a real father to me." Ninjetti Red picked himself up. "Despite that, I still know he loves me, just like he loves you. He told me that he worries about you every night. He said that he hopes you're doing okay."

Ninjetti Black returned to a fighting stance. "You're lying!"

"You know I'm not."

Ninjetti Black lowered his sword. "We'll finish this later." David Cooper muttered and fled the scene. Ninjetti Red fell back to the ground. It seemed softer this time, more welcoming. Reese's armor melted away, but that didn't matter much. He was just happy the fight was over.

* * *

Reese eventually crawled back to Rocky's dojo. He barely made it in before he fell to his knees. He looked around, trying his hardest to catch his own breath. A T.V had been carelessly set in the middle of the Dojo and Cameron and Luke were watching Shrek.

"I don't understand why you like this movie so much," Cameron said boardley. "It's mean-spirited and hardly counts as satire."

Luke chuckled a bit, "I think you're missing the point." Luke said then looked to Vega, who was sitting quietly next to him. He frowned at the way she gazed indifferently at the screen.

Vega quickly turned to Reese, who was then on the ground. She rushed over and helped him up. She silently moved him onto one of the benches inside the room. "Are you okay?" She asked in a very flat tone.

Reese nodded and displayed his Morpher to her.

"Looks like you've got one hell of a story to tell," Luke said and went to retrieve Rocky.

Rocky arrived with a disturbed expression on his face. Reese figured he should be used to people arriving in such a bloody condition, but he seemed deeply disturbed none the less. He examined Reese and determined nothing more than a few bruised ribs had occurred.

"You're lucky," Rocky said after Reese told his story. "You could have been banged up way worse."

"Yeah…" Reese said. His stomach was a pretzel knot, it twisted itself into a shape that would make any contortionist blush. His own brother had appeared from the woodwork. Reese figured this was supposed to be some warm-hearted meeting. Instead, he was faced with another foe. One stronger than anything he had ever faced before.

* * *

Cooper and Alice stood outside of the Dojo. Cooper bit his lip suddenly, watching as the figures stalked closer. The leader of the group, the crimson armored fool was only a few meters away. Cooper took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to do. He jumped in front of the Dark Ninja Legion. He locked eyes Devon who was currently unmorphed.

"Got a problem?" Devon asked.

"You could say that," Cooper replied.

"Are you gonna move?" Devon asked, his eyes flashed crimson, "Or will I have to lug your corpse away?"

Cooper shrugged. "I was hoping _you'd_ leave instead."

Devon threw his fist at Cooper, but the soldier quickly caught it.

"Cute…" Devon said as he morphed into Twisted Crimson.

"Ninjetti Power!" Cooper yelled as he was enveloped with his dark armor.

Twisted Crimson threw his blade at Ninjetti Black, but the Ranger quickly dodged it. Ninjetti Black then jumped into the air and fired a barrage of dark orbs at Twisted Crimson.

Smoke arose from Twisted Crimson's armor. "If you think you have enough power to defeat me alone then I have bad news for you."

"I'm not alone." Ninjetti Black said.

Twisted Crimson wasn't prepared for the Gold Ranger that jumped down at him.

"Why are you even helping him?" Twisted Crimson asked Ninjetti Black, "Don't you hate that Red Ranger."

"I have my own battle to fight," Ninjetti Black replied, "I can't humiliate Reese if he's dead." A dark energy surrounded Ninjetti Black. "You can have him when I'm done, but until then you need to back off."

Twisted Crimson bit his tongue. He looked at the two Rangers for a moment before fleeing.

 **A/N: So we finally get the official story of David Cooper. Ninjetti Black has slowly become one of my favorite characters of this story.**


	22. Panorama Panic

Dr.X felt uncomfortable as he was led through the dark corridors. They weren't his home, they looked like his home, felt like his home, and smelled like his home, yet it wasn't. Dr.X had been dragged to another one of Alphabet Soups hidden compounds. One of the scientists had recently committed suicide and they needed a fill in.

Dr.X just finished the work on his three armored Riders. He'd be sending them down to Dragon Knight as soon as he took care of business here, he'd been finalizing his newest plan, and he was confident it would destroy the failure. Dr.X walked past of a pool of gore. It wasn't anything new to him, he'd completely tore humans into bits of fleshy parts on multiple occasions.

"You'll have to excuse the mess." The man said in a cold, impersonal voice. "We've had a bit of an accident. Everything should be contained by now." The man darted his eyes randomly across the room, which led Dr.X to the conclusion that things weren't exactly under control.

Dr.X was led to the farthest corner of the entire compound. It was there that a steel cage was illuminated by the harsh light. Dr.X stared at the lump that had positioned itself in the corner of the cage. Dr.X raised his eyebrow as he examined its strange appearance.

The creature had a body composed of strange twisted metal. The light reflected off its shimmering body, it seemed to radiate how utterly clean and unnatural the creature was. The creature lifted its head upward, revealing a mouth filled with jagged teeth and two dropping antenna.

"So what is this creature?" Dr.X asked, "Where did it originate from?"

The cold man frowned at Dr.X's question. He was silent a few moments before correctly adjusting his thoughts. "He was one of Dr.N's first creations. The DNA was recovered from a meteorite that we recovered a few months ago."

Dr.X nodded, "How did you manage to create this from some stray DNA?"

"Dr.N spliced it into a homeless man."

Dr.X continued to watch the creature. It had since grown bored of sitting in the corner and instead decided to devote its time toward trying to claw Dr.X's face off by shoving its clawed hands through the bars.

"Did Dr.N succeed it creating more of these creatures?"

The man nodded, "Yes sir, three of them."

"Show them to me," Dr.X spoke with a strong sense of authority, despite his acne and greasy face it would be hard to believe he was so young.

The man leads Dr.X east, towards a large metal door. The man punched in a few numbers and the door slid open. The air was noticeably cooler in this room, and the lights seemed ever dimmer. Two bulking shapes shifted around with some vague sense of intelligence.

Dr.X nodded and scratched a little fluff of ginger that hung from his chin. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you say there were three more of these things?"

The man looked incredibly nervous. "Y-you have to understand the purpose of this second batch. The science behind them was much more precise, Dr.N sought to make a more advanced lifeform."

"Too smart for his own good?" Dr.X asked.

"Unfortunately…"

"So that's what painted the walls then," Dr.X noted, remember the blood-soaked room.

"We couldn't risk letting that creature outside of the compound. The media would flip if they knew what we were doing here."

"Of course, they would," Dr.X said in an annoyed tone. "It isn't like the United States isn't already crawling with monsters." Dr.X shook his head, he didn't have time for politics, nor did he have time to deal with bureaucrats who didn't see the big picture.

Dr.X decided it was time to take this project into his own hands. He went through the door and backtracked to the first cage. The creature snarled at him from within the iron bars. "So Dr.N had his own idea of how to create new soldiers." Dr.X took another look at the creature. It was certainly interesting, a big cobbled mess of DNA and RNA, but it was a work of art none the less. "It wasn't a bad idea, it's just a shame that he didn't get the chance to finish it." Dr.X turned to the cold man in the suit. Dr.X took a deep breath and moved fast.

He jumped at the man, his scalpel was handy in his grip. Using the speed and precision only a scientist of his caliber could perform he slid the sharp blade across the man's neck. A red line formed in the blades wake and the man began to scream as blood began to soak into his shirt.

Dr.X carefully unhooked the cage's lock. The creature banged against the cage, quickly knocking it open. Dr.X took this as a sign to leave

* * *

Cooper sat at the foot of his bed, he squinted at his book in the dull half-light, trying to read a little before he fell asleep. Reese was still floating around in his head, he hadn't stopped thinking about him since their fight a few days ago.

Cooper had spent nearly half of his life picturing the moment he finally out beat his half-brother. It was meant to be his finest moment, the pinnacle of his existence. During the fight he had felt something inside his chest, it was a powerful emotion, stronger than anything he could remember. It didn't triumph, nor was it satisfaction. It was something stranger, something even more baffling to the Black Ranger.

It was love.

In that moment, in the heat of battle, Cooper found that he loved his brother. Cooper didn't understand the logic behind this emotion, but it was impossible to ignore. He turned the page in the book, his eyes had read the words but his brain didn't understand them. He was too busy, too focused on his own feelings.

Alice was watching T.V while sitting on her own bed. She was dressed in a fluffy pink robe and her hair was still wet from her shower. She turned and smiled at Cooper, her eyes gleamed with a strange emotion.

Cooper was aware that Alice was infatuated with him, or at least he had a vague idea that she was. He really didn't care, as long she kept her feeling to herself he wouldn't have to address them.

Cooper glanced at the T.V, it was currently displaying the two Armored Riders, Wing Knight, and Torque Camo. They were all over the news, the media was portraying them as the true heroes of the country. The soldiers that would protect us at all costs. Cooper thought that was insulting, if they wanted a real hero maybe they should be interviewing Silver Guardians, or hell maybe a Marine. Anyone would be better than those costume wearing freaks.

Cooper looked at the Morpher on his wrist. It was ironic, he was considered one of those costume wearing freaks now.

The image on the T.V changed to the Ninjetti Rangers and Twisted Crimson. Despite that fact that Twisted Crimson would try to kill the Ninjetti Rangers any chance he could get the media portrayed him as a member of the team.

A man dressed in formal attire was being interviewed by a girl with long burgundy hair. The bottom of the screen gave a brief summary of the man, Neil Wessel (Author of _Power Rangers in the 21st Century_. _)_

"So Neil," The lady said in sing-song voice, "What do you think is going on with these Power Rangers?"

The man smiled, "Well you see, these aren't the Power Rangers we saw ten years ago. These guys are _terrorists_ , they're renegades who want nothing but to destroy the American dream."

"How do recommend we handle these Power Rangers?"

"In my professional opinion, the only way to handle these Power Rangers is to send our Armored Riders in and arrest all of the Power Rangers."

The sheer incompetence of this man was starting to bother Cooper. Did he fail to realize that the Silver Guardians had Power Rangers as well, and the Silver Guardians were the ones hiring the Armored Riders to assist them in combat?

They needed a scapegoat, that was the truth to the situation. They were looking for someone to pin this on, and the Power Rangers were the perfect targets. Cooper took a deep breath, he needed time to sort his feelings out.

He stood up, "I'm going for a walk." He told Alice and rushed out of the room.

The air was slightly chilly as he strolled through Stone Canyon. His breath fogged around his mouth. It was definitely strange, but not strange enough to really need analysis. Cooper slide his hands in his pockets had drifted into meaningless thoughts. He briefly found himself imagining what life would have been like if he and Reese had grown up together. Cooper always wished his had a little sibling while he was growing up. Someone to take under his wing and show the ropes to.

Cooper was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts, there was an ear-piercing scream. Cooper didn't think twice, he quickly rushed in the direction of the scream. His eyes caught sight of the source and his insides flushed with ice.

A creature with skin made of jagged metal grabbed hold of a girl. She tried to struggle against its bulking form but it was in vain, the creature began to salivate. Thin tendrils of spit hung from its jagged mouth.

Cooper did a flying jump kick at the creature. His foot connected with its hard skin and nearly broke it. Pain stabbed up his leg and left everything below his knee pulsing with a dull electric numbness.

It was then that Cooper remembered he had a Morpher. He drew it and screamed, "Ninjetti Power!" Ninjetti Black swung his sword into the creature. Sparks flew from its metal hide as it was forced a few steps back. The creature had dropped the girl, she quickly fled the scene.

The creature growled and lunged at Ninjetti Black. The Ranger dodged and threw a shuriken into the creature's back. While the monster was distracted by the sparks flying from the creatures back Ninjetti Black jumped down and slashed his blade across the creature's chest. Black ichor leaked from the open wound.

The blood pooled in ugly globs. They seemed to solidify and turn a pale white color. The creature howled and charged at Ninjetti Black. The creature uttered something in between harsh labored breathes. "Kill...me…"

Ninjetti Black nodded, he could handle that. He rushed at the creature with blinding speed. He shoved his long Katana through the creature's chest, then using all his strength he forced his blade upward, the blade existed through the creature's head. The metal monster fell to the ground.

Ninjetti Black turned around and rushed back to find Alice. He was sure this creature wasn't a good sign and he figured he'd need her handy if more trouble appeared.

Ninjetti Black had fled to soon. He had managed to miss the strange way the entire body of the strange metal beast turned pale white as it's ichor dried. The small droplets of blood began to pulse and grow, they foamed heavily as they grew to human size.

Humanoid creatures stepped out of the foamy mess. They had white bulky bodies and strange round heads. The creatures looked around, unable to identify where they were. They sniffed around, looking for some sense of purpose.

They were creatures of The One, they carried the seed of the most powerful force in the galaxy, they were his children his legacy, and it was their job to continue his work. They would evolve and spread his seed. They were the spores of a new generation and it was their time to shine.

* * *

Cameron sat with Billy Creston. The genius inventor intimidated Cameron more than he was willing to admit. The man cared a certain level of coldness inside him. His eyes were blank and calculating. The two of them were designing the base for what would become Cameron's own Zord.

"I've been looking at your Morphing code," Billy said in a casual tone. This interjection came from out of the blue, and it shocked Cameron slightly. "It seems like there's a hidden transformation in your coding, maybe if you tune your Ninjetti to a proper frequency it will unlock this new form."

Cameron nodded, he tried to understand Billy's overly complicated tone, he wasn't doing a very good job. "I see if I can manage that."

Cameron looked out of the window positioned in Rocky's work office. Vega was busy doing her daily training drills. Her red hair was tied into a tight ponytail that whipped every time she swung her blade. He fascinated by the sharp way her body moved. She carried the powerful grace of a dancer.

"You've got an interesting team," Billy said with a faint grin.

"Yeah." Cameron agreed. "I think we might stand a chance."

A device on Billy's wrist began to beep. He whipped it up to his face and examined the characters. "There seems to be a monster attack," Billy spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"Why hasn't the dojo alarm went off yet?" Cameron asked.

"Because this attack isn't in Stone Canyon. It's in Panorama City." Billy explained.

Cameron was already on his feet. He knew the way to Panorama City, it wasn't too far from Stone Canyon. He moved to the built-in garage Rocky barely utilized. A green motorcycle was parked inside, it had been a test by Billy to see how well Cameron used complicated tech.

"Wait." Billy said, "You can't run off every time something happens. You're supposed to protect Stone Canyon, you can't just play hero anywhere you want."

Cameron opened the garage door. He frowned as he turned to Billy, "I'm sorry but if they need my help then I'm going there."

Cameron rode off away from the city. Billy watched with a blank expression, he tried to hide the grin on his face.

* * *

Cameron sped through the streets of Panorama City. He could see the vaguest sense of destruction, flipped cars, and the debris floated around the empty streets. Cameron prepared himself for whatever was out there.

Cameron caught sight of the cause of the distance. He stared blankly at the bulking figures. He should have been afraid, that would have been his reaction a few months ago, but now his eyes scanned the creature with a bored analysis.

They were strange white creatures. Cameron supposed they were insectile in nature, though he really didn't care. Cameron zoomed down a block and dismounted from his motorcycle. Cameron grabbed hold of his Morpher and stalked forward.

Cameron was only a couple feet away and the monsters had yet to notice him. Instead, they seemed preoccupied with the concept of milling around aimlessly. They didn't seem to retain any sort of intelligence. In fact, the only reason they carried themselves in a group was probably some sort of hive activity.

Cameron was preparing himself to ambush them. He took a deep breath, grabbed his morpher firmly into his hand, and bent his legs.

"Hiya!" A thundering voice proclaimed. Cameron darted to the source of the voice and his eyes caught sight of the figure that charged right into the monsters. The figure swung her golden blade into the monster, sending sparks from the monsters thick hide.

The creature hissed and threw its claws at her, but she used her nimbleness to dodge the assault and slash back into the creature. The girl then jumped back to regain her posture. She aimed her blade forward and pointed it at the white monsters.

"You will regret the day you picked a fight with the Shiba Clan!" She said in a powerful voice. The girl then drew a red brush from her bag and waved it in the air. Fiery wisps that floated in the air and formed a strange symbol. The symbol burnt and exploded into the creatures, sending them onto their backs.

"Ninjetti Power!" Cameron yelled and Morphed into his green armor.

Ninjetti Green rushed at the creatures. He slid his thin blade across one of the monster's chest, knocking it back and drawing a splatter of blood.

"A Ranger?" The blond haired girl asked with a faint grin. "I didn't know they came around here."

Ninjetti Green ducked under one of the creature's claws. "Wherever there's trouble."

"I think you jumped the gun." The girl said, her blade was enveloped in flames as she slashed down two of the monsters. "I can handle them." The girl shoved her blade forward, it impacted the creature's chest and stabbed right through its thick exoskeleton. Fractures ran across the monster's body as it fell to the ground.

Ninjetti Green froze as he watched something utterly horrifying occur. The splats of blood on the ground began to bubble and foam, they grew and grew until they were ten times their original size.

"They're eggs…" Ninjetti Green muttered.

"No way…" The girl muttered. To confirm Cameron's theory the giant white balls cracked and a handful of white monsters poured out.

"So these creatures can rapidly reproduce asexually via blood exposed to the open air, or at least something within the air.." Ninjetti Green said, "Good to know."

The girl sighed and drew her red brush. She scripted some floating symbols that formed a barrier around the creatures. She glared at the Green Ranger, "Then stop making them bleed!"

"What am I supposed to do then?" Ninjetti Green asked.

One of the white monsters forced itself through the burning vortex, the girl used her flaming blade to quickly strike it down. "Let me take care of them."

Ninjetti Green jumped kicked a creature that tried to sneak behind the girl, "I don't think so."

The creatures surged around the two. The girl swung her golden blade, but it did little as so many of them closed in. She sighed, "Considering we might die in less than a few moments I might as well ask for your name."

"Cameron." Ninjetti Green mumbled, he didn't consider the fact he was wrapped in his Ranger armor. "Watanabe."

"Watanabe?" The girl mumbled. She frowned and her eyes briefly flashed a strange emotion.

Before Ninjetti Green could formulate a response a white creature lunged at the duo. Ninjetti Green moved with a thoughtless grace, he hands swung down fast, quickly decapitating the monster.

"Nice move." The girl said darkly as blood poured from the decapitated body.

Ninjetti Green was aware of the fact he needed to do something incredibly fast. The white creatures were beginning to suffocate the duo, time was running out.

Cameron focused himself inward, drawing on whatever strength he could muster. Ninjetti Green swung his blade down, but it impacted into the creature's thick shoulder, The creature's exoskeleton was too hard for the blade to cut through, and the shock knocked the blade from his grip. Ninjetti Green watched in horror as his blade flew and clanked against the ground.

The girl swore under her breath and charged into the mob. Her blade was a flash of flaming fury. She cut through several monsters with a series of quick strikes. Her endeavors weren't in vain and she had successfully gained a decent amount of breathing room.

A creature moved in fast, it slammed its fist into the girl, forcing the wind out of her and causing her to buckle inward. She gasped and fell to the ground, her blade slipped from her grip as the creatures began to descend upon her.

Ninjetti Green could feel a new power enveloping him. Ninjetti Green's golden chest plate fell to the ground and his helmet suddenly flipped around. Ninjetti Green felt a power surging through him. He felt light and powerful, like a feather caught in a hurricane.

Ninjetti Green grabbed the woman's fallen blade. He rushed at the monsters, the blade was nothing but a blur of gold. One of the creatures jumped at Ninjetti Green, but in less than a few moments it was reduced to nothing but a gory mess. Ninjetti Green moved with the speed of a rushing bull. All of the monsters lay in a million pieces.

The girl picked herself up and brushed the dirt from her clothes. Then she waved her brush and summoned a rush of fire that burnt up the bloody mess. She frowned at Ninjetti Green and fired a blast that knocked him from his armor and left him laying on the picked up her blade and pointed it at his neck

"Hey!" Cameron exclaimed, "What's that about?"

"I, Lauren Shiba, long ago swore myself toward the eradication of the entire Watanabe clan."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb." She spat, "You would have stabbed me in the back just as fast."

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about!"

The girl gazed at him for a few moments, it was clear that she was trying to evaluate his existence. Cameron hoped that his honesty could pierce through her doubt.

She sighed and lowered her blade. "You saved my life so I'll let you go this time." She turned around, "If you or any other Watanabe step foot in my city I will strike them down. Leave."

Cameron picked himself up and did the only logical thing he could think of. He left.

* * *

Dr.X watched through a T.V screen as the last of the white monsters were burnt to ash. He sighed as the burnt cinders flew through the now empty street. All that research for nothing. Well, that wasn't exactly true. There were a few more "Zenobiters", as he was now calling them, left in Dr.N's research lab. Dr.X figured he could harvest their blood to create an entire army of those white monsters.

That would be interesting, he figured. It would be a self-replenishing army, the blood of the fallen would bring forth new soldiers. The perfect cycle. It had the potential to be the strongest army ever seen. Those little monsters could become the future of warfare.

He'd have to learn to control them, but that would come later. All in good time.

For now, he was focused on finishing his next batch of Armored Riders. No matter how much potential his new toys possessed Dr.X would always put his Armored Riders first. They were his children, his Holy Knights. Dr.X was also considering the possibility that he could blend the two projects. Maybe he could find a way to use the Rapid Evolution DNA involved in the Zenobiters to create creatures to aid his Riders.

They would be continued very soon. After that, they could move in and extinguish the traitor Dragon Knight. He needed to be dealt with before he could grow into a bigger problem.

Dr.X paused for a brief moment. He wouldn't allow himself to admit it on any conscious level, but the scientist was beginning to feel rather strange. It was a rather peculiar feeling, nothing he could exactly put his finger on. All he could explain was that in the deepest part of his mind he felt a cold gaze on him. He knew it was impossible, the room was utterly empty, yet that couldn't change the way his skin would crawl.

He felt that if the eyes were an actual manifestation of some being then they would present themselves in a strange yellow color.

 **A/N: I planned a more in-depth Samurai prelude earlier in the story, but the rest of the narrative didn't lend well to it. You'll eventually see more of the Watanabe/ Shiba feud later, but probably not for awhile.**


	23. Interlude: The grand plan

Richie Preston cruised carelessly through the street. He blared his favorite tunes and they ricocheted across the dashboard. He hummed the rocking tune as his eyes tracked a girl that strolled across the sidewalk. Her long dark hair flowed behind her frail looking form.

She was a babe, Richie was smart enough to recognize that. He continued to watch as her long thin legs made graceful strides across the ground, he admired her for a few soil moment, then he paused. She was more than a babe, she was a target.

Riche pulled up close to the girl, he checked himself in the mirror, his light blond hair was carefully in place, and his attire was nice and hip. Richie rolled down his window and smiled. "Going somewhere?" He asked in his smoothest voice possible.

"Home." She replied simply.

"Need a ride?" He shot.

"No thank you." She replied with a frown.

"You sure?" Richie tried his best to maintain a cool expression. He wasn't used to being rejected. It felt a punch to the gut, and Richie was resisting the urge to lose his cool.

"That's a little bullheaded." The man said in an attempt to seem playful, "I _am_ Richie Preston after all."

"Cool." The girl was already walking away.

Richie followed steadily with his vehicle. "Wait!" He called, "Don't you want to know who I am?"

"Not really."

Richie was running out of ideas. If he didn't move fast the girl would be gone. Richie bailed from his SUV and ran after the girl.

"What do you want?" She asked in an alarmed voice.

"I'm sorry." Richie said in an embarrassed tone, "I wasn't trying to be creepy, I-I just thought you were really cute- and I wanted to ask if you wanted to get something to eat."

The girl stared at Richie for a few moments. She seemed to be looking him over, examining for any sign of a threat. Finally, she sighed and flashed a brief smile, "Sure, I guess we can."

"Great!" Richie exclaimed he didn't expect that tactic to work. It was definitely a pleasant surprise. "Since you agreed to a date would asking for your name be too much?"

"Maya." The brown haired girl replied.

* * *

Kit held his Advent Deck firmly in his hand. A few weeks had slipped past since his encounter with the new Armored Rider. His bruises may have faded to a vague yellow but the horrifying sense of paranoia and dread remained ingrained into his existence.

He knew that they would eventually return, the Armored Riders wouldn't stop until they had collected whatever they wanted from him. They would descend when Kit least expected it and strike with unparalleled fury.

"Ride the Dragon!" Kit exclaimed and transformed into his Dragon Knight armor.

 **Weapon Vent!**

Dragon Knight sliced into an ancient oak, cutting deep into the thick tree. He knew that if he was going to stand a chance against the approaching foes then he needed to grow even stronger.

 **Attack Vent!**

A stream of fire poured from the dragon head attached to Dragon Knight's wrist, the inferno burnt right through the manakin he had set up for practice. Dragon Knight sighed, sure his power could melt plastic, but would he stand a chance against a really enemy?

The armored warrior noticed a rustling in the thick brush and quickly whipped his head around. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the figure, she had appeared before, but only briefly. The girl clad in pink armor gazed at Dragon Knight.

"Scared, huh?" The girl said.

Dragon Knight armored his sword, "Who are you?"

"A friend," She replied in a calm voice, "I want the same thing that you do, I want to destroy the Armored Riders."

"Who said that was what I wanted?" Dragon Knight asked.

The girl laughed and took a few careful steps closer to the warrior. "You haven't said it yet, but you know it's true. The others would stop coming, they'll try to hunt you with every breath they take. If you want to distance yourself from this mess then you'll have to dismantle every other Armored Rider."

Dragon Knight felt a knot in his chest. He was ready to fight, but was he ready to go a step farther? Could he really kill them? Sure, they wouldn't think twice about ending him, but that was different. He was different from the others, he was a rough, a renegade who fought against them. He wasn't a killer.

Was he?

Dragon Knight didn't know his past. He didn't know what he was fighting for. Everything had happened so fast, he wasn't sure he ever actually had time to process it all. He didn't even know what the other Armored Riders wanted to kill him for.

Dragon Knight felt another knot. Maybe he'd done bad things, maybe he'd hurt people, maybe even killed them. The idea made him incredibly sick.

"Dr.X finished three new Armored Riders." The woman said, "He's going to send them to kill you."

"I know." Dragon Knight replied in a shaky voice.

"The only way to stop them is to kill them." She spoke in a very cold voice.

Dragon Knight was completely silent, but the words echoed inside his head. _I know…_

The woman now stood just a few feet from Dragon Knight. She pulled something from her pocket and handed it to Dragon Knight. "Use this when they arrive. It'll give you the power you need." She placed the weapon into Dragon Knight's grip and they ran away into the foliage. Dragon Knight gazed in disbelief, the card firmly in his grip.

* * *

Grant Stanley smiled as he watched Richie and Maya enter the restaurant. Everything was going according to plan. He took a sip of his soda and gazed at the two while they ordered their drinks. Richie had offered her a large cup of orange juice. That was great. It was only a matter of time before things began to fully fall into place.

Grant did feel a slight tinge of jealousy, why did Richie get the girl? Sure he was wealthy and attractive, but he had the personality of a paper bag. Didn't girls like personality most of all?

Clearly not, because Richie was killing it. Maya was laughing and her face was flushed in a bright red color.

Grant kept his scowl for the next twenty minutes. He watched as Richie continued to wow the young girl in every conceivable way. Grant was about to leave when he noticed Maya move towards the bathroom. Grant's scowl was replaced by a big grin, he was going to have his time to shine after all.

* * *

Kit rushed home immediately after his encounter with the pink-clad girl. He didn't know who she was, or how she tied into this whole mess, but he knew she was important, and that her sudden appearance was foreshadowing to something even darker…

Kit threw open Maya's door, bolting into the empty house with a sweaty brow and heavy breath. Everything had a still quality to it, it made Kit's skin crawl and left him with a bitter taste on his tongue.

She should be home, Maya wasn't one to be late. Ice crawled through Kit's skin as he rushed around the house. He checked every single crevice around the house, hoping she was fast asleep in some obscure place. With no such luck Kit ran outside, he didn't know what was going on, but it certainly wasn't good.

Kit heard some faint rustling behind him, and the hero felt the hair on his back rise straight up. The hero whipped around to find an Asian man with spiked up hair and a leather jacket. The man smiled at Kit and waved his hand in a friendly manner. "You're Dragon Knight, correct?"

Kit frowned, he didn't know exactly what to say.

"No worries." The man replied with a grin, "I already know." The man drew an Advent Deck and revealed to Kit.

"Armored Rider!" The man said and slide the Deck into his belt. Energy surrounded the boy and transformed him into feline inspired armor.

 **Strike Vent!**

The new Armored Rider sprouted long claws from his hands as he charged at Kit.

"Ride the Dragon!" Kit yelled and Morphed into Dragon Knight. Dragon Knight swung his blade into the new Armored Rider.

"Nice try." The new Rider said and threw Dragon Knight's blade away from the hero. The new Armored Rider slashed into Dragon Knight, throwing him back and leaving his armor smoking. Dragon Knight tried to lift himself up, but he was left feeling heavy and weak. The Armored Right laughed and said, "If you think you stand a chance against Danny Cho, then think again!" He moved into a heroic pose and proclaimed, "The true hero, Armored Rider Axe!"

Armored Rider Axe drew a card from his Advent Deck and slide it into his reader, his body began to glow a strange silver color as lightning danced around him, "And featuring my new Sidekick,"

 **Summon Vent!**

The light melted away and reformed in the shape of bulking metal bipedal tiger, "Destwilder!"

Destwilder jumped at Dragon Knight. The hero rolled away as the creature gained distance. "You might as well surrender yourself!" Armored Rider Axe said proudly, "If not you're going to get destroyed!"

Dragon Knight grabbed his blade and swung into Destwilder, sparks raced across the enemy as Dragon Knight picked himself up. Dragon Knight knew that if he didn't formulate some sort of plan immediately he would be overcome by the bulking beast. He searched inside himself for some sort of solution, filling every single calculation his brain could handle into a giant string of cause and effect.

He suddenly found himself reaching for the card he'd been gifted by the strange pink woman. It seemed to radiate in his grip, fueled by some sort of mystical power. The creature was shaking again, and Dragon Knight found himself shaking as he slid the card inside his gauntlet.

 **Summon Vent!**

Fire flew all around Dragon Knight, it began to pour from his frame like lucid water. He was enveloped by it, completely overwhelmed by the flames. From the heated inferno a new figure materialized, it was a giant bulking serpent made of a strange silver and red metal.

It was a dragon.

The dragon surged past Destwilder, burning it to cinders before attacking Armored Rider Axe head on. The dragon flew right through him, leaving the warrior smoking and sparking as his legs collapsed under him.

The dragon spoke to Dragon Knight in a deep growly voice, it curled its body over Axe and gazed at the Power Rider with pulsing yellow eyes. **The soul of Serpentera had been awoken, I am forever at your service.** The creature then flew back into Dragon Knight's body, filling him with the familiar burning that threatened to extinguish his entire existence. His armor collapsed and he fought the urge to pass out.

Danny Cho looked at Kit with broken eyes. His Advent Deck lay in ruins around his form. The man's lip quivered as he spoke to Kit, "They have her." He said in a loose voice, "They have her and are going to turn her into one of us." The man suddenly fell unconscious.

Kit felt his chest tighten up, he didn't need to be told to know who Danny was speaking of. The hero fought his own fatigue and lifted himself up. He then rushed into Maya's house to receive his motorcycle.

He rode away, barely even awake. His mind's eye guided him towards his destination, it led him back to where everything began. He was heading back to his nightmare laboratory, and he was going to get Maya back.


	24. Dark Awakening: Part One

Vega walked alone along the busy street. Luke would probably flip when he discovered she wasn't hiding in the dojo, but she could honestly care less. She didn't want to be cooped inside for the rest of her life. If the SPD found her she knew she could take them down. The Rangers of Aquitar had trained her well, bestowing a powerful Ninjetti known only on their home world.

She sighed, Vega wouldn't admit it, but she was worried about Luke. Rocky had tried his hardest to teach the boy the skills he needed to be a Ranger, but it just wasn't enough. He was too soft, too raw for the task at hand. He couldn't be a warrior.

There were bad men out there, very bad men. Vega felt her insides twist. Vexacus was out there. Vega felt embarrassed, she had let down her guard, assumed that his evil had been extinguished. Yet he lived again in a new body. A more powerful body. Vega knew she'd have to kill him herself. She'd make sure it was done right this time.

In the blink of an eye, everything was halted by a mass panic. Everyone around Vega began to scramble like a chicken with their heads cut off, civilians ran for cover as the enemy rushed in.

Vega drew her blade as the white monsters appeared. They were similar to what Cameron described when he arrived from his recent trip. From what he said, these monsters were very dangerous. Vega would need to play it smart.

"Ninjetti Power!" She screamed and transformed into her armor.

Ninjetti Blue slashed her blade into one of the white monsters, and as blood slapped against the ground Cameron's words echoed in her head. The more they bleed the more of them appear. Ninjetti Blue corrected her mistake by freezing a thin sheet of ice over the creature's wound.

Ninjetti Blue was so lost in the heat of the battle that the roaring motor fell dead on her ears. She continued the process of cutting and freezing, it was tiring, and the usage of the much Ninjetti was starting to weigh down on her, but the Blue Ranger kept trying. Stray limbs fell around her, but it didn't seem to be enough to stop them.

The motorcycle was in sight, Ninjetti Blue watched as it sped to the scene. It crashed into the white monsters, knocking them down as the figure dismounted and landed on his feet.

An attractive male with brown hair stood in front of Vega. Her turned to the Ranger but quickly dismissed her. "You're not an Armored Rider, are you?"

"No, just a Power Ranger."

"Power Ranger…" The boy seemed to be tasting the word on his tongue. "Anyway, let's take care of these punks." Much to Ninjetti Blue's surprise the boy drew an Advent Deck. "Ride the Dragon!" He yelled and morphed into an Armor similar to the Armored Riders.

 **Weapon Vent!**

He armed a curved blade and charged at the monsters. He valiantly cut through them, sending stray limbs and gushes of blood. Ninjetti Blue tried her hardest to ice the monsters before they could bleed, but the warrior simply worked too fast.

"Stop!" NInjetti Blue yelled, but the armored warrior didn't seem to hear her.

The spilled blood was already beginning to form those foaming eggs Cameron had described. Ninjetti Blue armed her blade, but the warrior seemed to have things covered. He drew a card and slipped it into his gauntlets.

 **Attack Vent!**

A rush of fire flew from the warrior's grip. It burned through with an incredible speed, reducing the enemy to dust.

"Are _you_ an Armored Rider?" Ninjetti Blue asked the red-clad warrior.

The warrior shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint, I'm Power Rider Dragon Knight." The man powered down his armor and approached Ninjetti Blue. "I'm looking for somewhere known as Alphabet Soup. I was wondering if you could lead me in the right direction."

Vega thought back to the battle against the Machine remnants. That place had been the facility where Project Reverse was being run. It so happened that Project Reverse was run by members of Alphabet Soup.

Ninjetti Blue demorphed and looked at Dragon Knight. He seemed like someone she could trust, vaguely at least. "Yeah, I think I can help you out."

* * *

Devon stood with the rest of the Dark Ninja Legion, Beevil, Jabbar, and Shimazu. Vexacus stood in front of them, his metal body gleaming in the light. He looked over his small army, he seemed to be weighing his options. Devon didn't see why he was in charge. Vexacus was already chewing through his second life, he wasn't fit to be a leader. A true leader only needs one.

"Our Master grows tired of waiting…" Vexacus said in a dark voice. "With only one Shard left to collect we should have gotten it months ago."

"We were preoccupied." Beevil said, "There are too many Rangers, too many enemies for us."

Vexacus shot a blast of water that knocked Beevil from her feet. "The Rangers are weak!" He proclaimed in an angry voice, "We should have no problem crushing them to oblivion."

Devon was feeling agitated with the pile of scrap metal. He stood up and approached Vexacus. "What's your plan then? What does the big scary robot have in mind?"

Vexacus uttered a faint laugh. "Just you wait…"

A figure stepped in from behind the Legion. His cheesy grin seemed strange and childish, but his eyes were as black as coal. "I suppose this is where I make my grand entrance."

Devon flashed a grin. "Interesting…"

The ginger haired Dr.X darted his cold eyes towards the darkness. "You can stop hiding." He said in a flat voice.

Julie appeared from the dusk. Her eyes were awestruck and her knees shook. She fell at her master's feet. "I am here to serve you…"

"Good," Dr.X said in a flat tone. "We're going to have a lot of work ahead of us. I think it's time we took care of Dragon Knight _and_ those Ninjetti Rangers."

Devon gazed at Dr.X for a few moment. He seemed different, there was something hidden within his eyes, a distant gleam. Devon knew that look well enough. Zoltar had touched this powerful boy. They were all his playthings now, toy soldiers spread around his game mat.

Devon was okay with that, as long as he won.

* * *

Kit followed the woman named Vega to a strange barbed wire chain-link fence. The entire perimeter of the compound was littered with warning signs, they claimed that death was certain for any that crossed the path towards the vague concrete compound. Kit supposed this was a good sign, but it still bothered him.

Kit watched as his new friend climbed nimbly over the chain-link fence. She moved with an agility Kit couldn't even begin to explain. She was like some kind of warrior princess or something. The simile caused a sudden flash inside of Kit's brain.

He watched himself playing pretend with one of his childhood friends, they were both kings from far away lands…

The image was gone and Kit was lifting himself over the fence.

The compound was a square building covered in a thick shell of concrete. Kit was struck with vague memories of this building. Nothing clear, just brief flashes as he escaped the sound of gunfire.

Kit looked to Vega. She really was a strange human, the evening sun reflected across her face, this seemed to highlight some foreign beauty inside of her. She kept looking from side to side, gazing at empty spots with a skeptical eye.

A figure approached from the building. He was an attractive man with short copper hair and an expensive suit. "Dragon Knight." The man said with a grin. "It looks like you've found a new friend."

Kit tightened his fist. "Who are you?"

The man flashed a devilish grin, "Me? I'm Richie Preston." The man drew an Advent Deck and slide it into his belt. His body flashed with golden light that transformed into his armor. The suit was mostly black with silver boots and gauntlets. The chest plate was golden and the helmet resembled a crab. "You can also call me Armored Rider Incisor."

Incisor stalked closer to the duo, but Vega didn't seem too concerned with him. She drew a thin Katana and whipped to the side. "Kit, move!" She said and jumped to the right. Her blade sparks against thin air as a humanoid figure materialized. It was a green Armored Rider with a chameleon-like appearance.

The chameleon Rider knocked the blade from Vega's grap and pushed her to the ground. He hung over her ready to strike her down. It was then that Vega did something that completely blew Kit's mind. She opened her empty palm, and her blade simply flew right into her hand. Vega then used the blade to cut into the green Rider and knock him to the ground. Vega regrouped next to Kit and the two of them armed their transformation devices.

"Ninjetti Power!"

"Ride the Dragon!"

Dragon Knight and Ninjetti Blue drew their blades as the two villains approached them. The two Armored Rider made it a few feet away from the two heroes then stopped. They then turned around to direct the heroes attention to the three new figures.

Kit felt like he starting right at the devil. The gingered haired boy riddled with ache would probably seem like a poor choice in casting, but Kit knew he fit the role to a tee. He could remember his smile, bloody and insane. Following behind Dr.X was none other than Wing Knight and Torque.

The four Armored Riders surrounded Ninjetti Blue and Dragon Knight. Dragon Knight knew this wasn't good. There was a slim chance he could defeat all four of them, but that was only if he fought with all of his strength.

"Vega!" Dr.X said in a pleased tone. "I'm glad you decided to join us. It would be a shame if the end of Dragon Knight had no witnesses."

"Four on two, way to stack the odds." Ninjetti Blue spat.

"Four?" Dr.X said with a devious grin. He quickly stepped aside, allowing someone else to become visible to Dragon Knight. The hero froze, his knees grew weak and unstable.

He stared into the cold, dead eyes of the brown haired woman and a single word slipped from his lips. "Maya…"

"That's right." Dr.X said, "We've taken your precious little Maya and turned her into a soldier."

Dragon Knight looked into Maya's once more, there was no light, no life. She was a dark husk of a human, a mere puppet. Everything had been hollowed out. Dragon Knight clenched his fists as he watched Maya reveal her own Advent Deck.

"Armored Rider." She said in a cold voice.

White armor formed around her, it was black along the legs and midsection, but contained a white chest plate and a white helmet with a metal grid the resembled curvy outstretched wings. A white cloak flowed behind her as she approached Dragon Knight. She armed her blade, but Dragon Knight couldn't move.

* * *

Reese knew something was wrong. He could feel it in the wind, a particularly icy air that seemed to drift around his frame. There was a darkness coming, and it was just across the horizon.

By the time Reese entered the Dojo everything was in disarray. Everyone was rushing around with a certain level of dread plastered on their faces. It was rather terrifying to see Rocky scared as he ran back and forth between monitors.

Jonathan approached Reese and led him through the chaos. Reese felt a little uncomfortable, normally Jonathan would have least hugged. Instead, he led the Red Ranger around with a stiff intelligence.

"What's going on, man?" Reese asked.

"Nothing good," Jonathan said with wide eyes. "Vexacus has been busy, we caught him setting explosives around the center of the city."

Reese felt a lump in his throat, "Why is he doing that?"

"I don't know," Rocky replied, he quickly turned to one of the mounted monitors and pointed towards it. "It looks like we're about to find out." The screen displayed Vexacus standing in the middle of Stone Canyon's main street. He smiled at the Rangers as if he knew they were watching him. It was a trap of sorts, anyone could figure out that. Now the Rangers had to decide how they were doing to play the hand.

"Alright." Rocky said, "I'm not going to assume where Vega went, but knowing her it was important." Rocky turned to Reese and Luke. "Both of you are going to come with me to see what Vexacus is planning." He looked to Jonathan and Cameron. "Both of you will make sure things stay safe here."

"Looks like we're the B team now," Jonathan said with a faint grin. "Is it because we aren't primary colors?"

Rocky's face didn't change, but his eyes flashed with amusement. "I have a really bad feeling about this, I'm not about to take any chances."

"Of course, you don't feel good, you're about to stroll right into a trap," Cameron said flatly.

Reese felt himself become overwhelmed with responsibility, it covered him like cold water, leaving him completely numb. "Let's go." He said in a cold tone.

"Yeah." Luke said, "Let's take Vexacus down for good."

Jonathan approached Reese before he could leave. The Navy Ranger had a strange look on his face. "Look." He managed to say. His eye were big and glossy. It took Reese a few minutes to actually realize Jonathan looked worried. "Don't die, okay?"

Reese nodded, "If you don't trust my skills, trust Rocky's."

The two kissed, it was soft and sweet, nothing worth a final goodbye if it came to that. Then the three heroes rush off, leaving Jonathan and Cameron to watch the three become smaller and smaller.

* * *

Dragon Knight was as still as a statue, he watched with wide,unsteady eyes as Maya stalked ever closer. He couldn't yet fathom the situation,it gripped his form with a powerful force,like a hand pressing into his throat, Dragon Knight couldn't breathe.

"Any plan on a counter action?"Ninjetti Blue asked she stood close by,holding her blade forward and trying to maintain her stance.

Dragon Knight didn't reply.

The white Armored Rider moved with a steady, almost mechanic pace. Ninjetti Blue sprang into action, she leaped at the Rider, firing a slew of water shuriken from her Morpher that impacted against the Rider. She seemed unaffected.

The white Rider swung her blade into Ninjetti Blue,causing her body to fly back as sparks flew from her armor.

"I programmed Armored Rider Siren with some of the most sophisticated technology at my disposal," Dr.X said with a grin.

Ninjetti Blue kept trying. When Siren swung the Blue Ranger melted into a wave of water, she then materialized behind the Rider, her golden blade ready to strike. Before the Ranger could even find time to strike Siren whipped around and attacked swiftly, knocking the Ranger back again.

Armored Rider Camo laughed, "Talk about a cat fight!"

Wing Knight was strangely silent. He watched the battle closely.

"Kit!"Ninjetti Blue yelled, "You _need_ to help me!"Armored Rider Siren sent another wave of sparks from Blue's frame. "I don't know why you're doing this, but it's stupid! We can't win if we die!"

Dragon Knight watched as Siren continued to slam into Ninjetti Blue. He didn't know what to do, everything seemed to be falling apart at the seams. The entire universe was beginning to disintegrate under his feet.

 **DO SOMETHING!** His body screamed with all of its force.

He knew that he needed to do something, he just didn't know what.

* * *

The three ninja approached Vexacus. The robotic warrior stood in a cocky stance, his hands folded over his chest. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Vexacus didn't seem to move a muscle, instead, he seemed to be waiting for them.

"I'm glad you decided to arrive," Vexacus said.

"What are you doing?" Rocky barked.

"Me?" Vexacus asked in a tone that parodied surprise, "I'm just following orders."

"Cut to the chase." Rocky replied, "What do you want?"

"Look around you," Vexacus said. The Rangers followed his orders, they were all shocked to discover the entire area was littered with high power explosives. They created a ring around the area, the circled continued to overlap one another as far as the Rangers could see. Only one spot remained untouched by the explosives, and Vexacus stood right outside the rim.

"These are are scattered all around us." Vexacus said, "They're triggered to detonate simultaneously the moment I step foot on the little pressure plate." He then pointed at the empty circle.

"Are you insane?" Luke asked, "That'll kill you too!"

Vexacus shrugged. "A little detail in the grand scheme of things."

"You aren't getting the Shard," Rocky said in a stern voice.

"You'll give it to me eventually." Vexacus said, "Not everyone was evacuated during Gasket's invasion. Innocent people will die."

"More people will die if you get the Shard," Rocky said in a calm voice.

Vexacus began to laugh, it was hearty and terrifying. The kind of laugh someone utters when they're in on a joke you've yet to figure out. With the showmanship of a hardened actor playing their final role, Armored Rider Abyss stepped into the circle. The bombs began to activate as the Rangers stared dumbly at the villain. "My goal wasn't to get the Shard from you, I just wanted to limit the amount of people that could stop the rest of my team."

In just a few moments everything around the Ranger's began to erupt.


	25. Dark Awakening: Part Two

Jonathan felt the ground shake under his feet. At that exact moment, his insides began to melt, and his stomach was quickly filled with a murky sort of liquid that threatened to force his body to the ground.

He quickly rushed out, just in time to see the hellfire erupting a few blocks down the road. Cameron was at his heel, the black haired boy watched with a slack jaw. "That's approximately where the rest of our team was." Jonathan felt a surge of anger rush through him. He prepared to dash towards the wreckage, but Cameron stopped him. "We have a job here."

"That's easy for you to say!" Jonathan spat, "I'm not some emotionally stunted nerd."

"No, you're an emotionally unstable badass," Cameron said.

The two Rangers quickly became keen to the approaching figure. They both turned to the sight of Beevil. The red ninja walked with a feminine grace, a deadly grin was on her face.

"Enjoy the show?" She asked.

"It was lovely," Cameron replied.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it because your friends didn't"

Jonathan tightened his fists.

"Oh relax." Devon said as he jumped down from a nearby building, "Reese probably didn't even feel it. The blast was too quick, he was ash before his nerves could register the heat."

"Shut up!" Jonathan shouted.

"He's playing you." Cameron said, "Don't listen to him."

It was too late, Jonathan was already charging towards Devon. "Ninjetti Power!"

Ninjetti Navy jumped at the pale skeletal human. Devon's armor wrapped around his thin body. Twisted Crimson swiped Navy from the air and threw him into Rocky's dojo, breaking through the glass and sending his body tumbling.

"Ninjetti Power!" Cameron said and his armor formed around him.

Ninjetti Green charged at Beevil, but another villain blocked his path. He was new, a pale-faced jester with a maniacal grin. "Sorry to meet under such poor circumstances, I'm Shimazu, and I'll be hosting your funeral."

Ninjetti Green swung at the villain, but he proved to be too swift, instead he slipped away and punched Ninjetti Green in the back of his helmet.

Beevil and Twisted Crimson rushed into Rocky's Dojo. Ninjetti Navy stood his ground, he armed his staff forward and prepared for their strikes.

"This is useless." Twisted Crimson said, "Give us the Shard before the Ninjetti Rangers are completely wiped off the map."

Choobo and Sankari rushed into the broken room, probably due to all the noise. Choobo moved in front of Sankari, which was probably the smartest move. The green brute armed his staff.

"Pitiful." Twisted Crimson said, "This is all the Rangers have?"

Twisted Crimson charged an orb of dark energy and fired it at Ninjetti Navy. The Ranger flew back, smoke drifting from his body.

Ninjetti Green tried to fight off both Beevil and Shimazu. Both ninjas moved with an incredible swiftness, the two of them were proving to be much too powerful for the hero. Ninjetti Green sighed, "I was afraid I'd have to do this." His body began to glow with green energy, his shield fell to the ground, and his helmet flipped backwards.

Ninjetti Green managed to slice into the two ninjas, sparks expelled from their body as Ninjetti Green gained the upper hand.

Twisted Crimson approached Sankari and Choboo. The green sage held his staff forward, he was ready to fight to the death.

"You've done a lot of good for this galaxy." Twisted Crimson said, "Nobody would blame you if you stepped down."

"I would," Choboo replied and sprang at Twisted Crimson.

Sparks flew from his dark armor as Choboo's staff made impact. Twisted Crimson whipped around with his spear, but the green sage dodged with surprising agility.

"I'm bored of this." Twisted Crimson said, the dragon sticking out of his chest opened its wide mouth and fired a blinding blast. Choboo didn't have time to dodge. Ninjetti Navy and Sankari watched as Choboo struggled to repel the blast. Large cracks began to form in his staff.

Choboo looked directly at Ninjetti Navy, piercing through the dusk of his helmet. "Don't let the universe fall to darkness." Choboo uttered as his body was reduced to ash.

Sankari had seen enough. He jumped into action, firing a wave of silver Ninjetti that blasted Twisted Crimson off his feet. "You've been a nuisance this entire time." He uttered in a soft breath. "I should have taken care of you when I had the chance."

Sankari summoned a blade of pure Ninjetti and rushed at the villain. The two exchanged blows, they moved faster than the normal eyes could follow, two rushing blurs with little strings of ninjetti flowing behind them.

"You never had the chance to beat me." Twisted Crimson said in a smug voice, "I've always been stronger than you." Twisted Crimson fired a blast of black lightning, it struck Sankari in the chest, knocking him to the ground with smoke rising from his chest.

Ninjetti Green watched this from the corner of his eye. He felt himself tense up, things weren't going very well at all. Fortunately for him, Ninjetti Green noticed Beevil was distracted as well. The Green Ranger dived forward, stabbing Beevil through the chest. The red ninja gazed at him with wide violet eyes as sparks raced around her.

"Too late, Ranger." She whispered as she fell to the ground.

Ninjetti Green looked back to Twisted Crimson. She was right.

Twisted Crimson held the Shard firmly in his hand. It's dark energy flowed like wispy smoke. "It's time…" Twisted Crimson said in a dark voice. "It's time for Zoltar to arise." The single Shard absorbed itself into his form and his body began to explode with dark energy.

His spear grew another tip, it gleamed with a wet sort of energy, something that reminded Ninjetti Green of poison. The spear stabbed through the air, and suddenly impacted some dimensional existence that didn't seem possible. The tip of the sunk into empty air, momentarily becoming invisible as the universe flowed around it. Then Twisted Crimson slashed the blade down, creating a ripple that tore through reality. The space around the tear was completely dark, blacker than anything conceivable in natural reality. Deep inside that space, two yellow eyes glowed.

Ninjetti Navy couldn't believe what he was seeing. He'd seen this monster before, he existed in the deepest part of his mind. It was like someone had given his darkest nightmares a tangible form.

The man's thin body stepped through the void. His body was completely ambiguous, nothing but slimy black skin. Dark luscious hair flowed from his skull, but even that seemed to be made of some sticky substance.

Nobody knew what to do. Both Rangers were mesmerized with fear, and the Dark Ninja Legion was struck with awe. The man smiled at his servants. Shimazu bowed, as did Jabbar, who had materialized moments ago. Twisted Crimson stood completely still, his body seemed to be encased in clear stone.

"You have freed me." Zoltar said in a slimy voice, "and I thank you for that. We will begin my comeback in just a moment." Zoltar took a few steps and exited the Dojo, it was then that he approached Beevil's fallen form. He lifted her up, examining her carefully. He then tore off her arm and began to shove her bloody meat into his mouth. He grinned as her blood dripped from his mouth. "I haven't eaten in _years_ you wouldn't believe the appetite you develop."

* * *

Wing Knight watched as Ninjetti Blue was dominated by Siren. It was incredibly sicking, knowing that the poor girl was riped of her humanity and forced to be a tool. Sure, he was a tool, and he had been constructed as such against his will, but atleast he maintained his will. He was still a human, at least in some regards. Maya wasn't a human anymore, Dr.X had scooped out her personality and filled her brain with an undying obedience. That wasn't something Wing Knight would stand for.

Ninjetti Blue backed away as quickly as she could. Her thin legs trailed backwards as she desperately tried to gain distance away from the killer cyborg. Suddenly Wing Knight leapt to her aid, he jumped between the two of them and swung his blade into Siren.

"What are you doing?" Dr.X asked in an annoyed tone.

"Consider this my resignation." Wing Knight said and armed his blade forward.

Armored Rider Camo and Armored Rider Torque jumped at Wing Knight.

 **Guard Vent!**

Wing Knight's cloak covered his body and protected her from the assault. The distraction allowed Ninjetti Blue to collect herself and aid Wing Knight. The two of them fought off the Armored Riders. They pushed far enough to allow Dragon Knight some breathing room, though it was hard to tell if he was breathing at all.

"Earth to Kit!" Wing Knight called, "I know you're having your little crisis, but this isn't over." He swung his blade into Siren and knocked her back. "We can save her!"

Dragon Knight moved, he whipped his head in their direction.

Wing Knight knew he'd gotten his attention, now it was time to make things happen. "If we destroy Dr.X's control room we can sever their connection. Maya is still in there, she's just buried under a barrage of signals."

It was then that the sky grew horribly dark. Everything was enveloped in a pitch black darkness. Wing Knight and Ninjetti Blue knew it was time to cut their loses. The two of them rushed away from the firefight.

Slowly, but steadily, Dragon Knight followed.

* * *

Zoltar belched loudly in the quiet air. Beevil's blood leaked down his onyx face in greedy crimson streams, her entire arm rested comfortably in his stomach. The rest of her body lay a crumpled mess on the cold floor.

Sankari approached Ninjetti Navy, the galactic ninja moved with incredible stealth, even managing to sneak past Sankari as he began to dig deeper into Beevil's corpse and stuff his face with her stringy tendons.

"I'd suggest we make our escape," Sankari said in a soft voice.

Ninjetti Navy couldn't agree more, the two of them collected Ninjetti Green and rushed out of the Dojo's back door. The three of them rushed through the darkened city, none of them spoke for a long time. The three ninja moved to the only place they had Rangers demorphed as they moved closer to the entrance. Jonathan felt his stomach escalate downward. He'd hoped he'd never have to go back there.

The entrance to Nova's cave seemed like an accusation to Jonathan. He was flooded with dark memories. Nothing good ever came from this place.

"This must be some kind of government compound," Cameron said with wide eyes.

"God, I wish." The Navy Ranger said in a low voice.

The three of them slowly paced past a row of broken monitors. Their long dead screens stared blankly at the heroes. Jonathan suppressed the chills that attempted to invade his spine. Simply being inside that place was leaving Jonathan's skin with a slimy texture.

Nova's work desk was covered in a thin sheet of dust, yet it still carried a ghostly sense of her dark work. Wires lay like dead cobras, and computer chips like poisonous beetles. This was a place of dark arts, a land of forgotten magic.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Cameron asked, his eyes were filled with wonder as he scanned over all of the equipment.

"I figured it would be the only place out of Zoltar's warpath," Jonathan said in a soft voice.

"So this is it huh?" Cameron asked in a low voice, "The end of the world."

"Don't be so sure about that," Sankari said.

"I kinda agree with Camey on this one." Jonathan spat. "Zoltar isn't going to stop until he destroys all life in the universe."

"That's why we have to stop him," Sankari replied.

"How?" Cameron asked, "We lost more than half of our team already."

Jonathan felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest, he didn't want to think of Reese's supposed fate.

"Zordon of Eltar did it once, it can be done again," Sankari spoke with a certain level of confidence, something Jonathan was actually envious of.

"So what now then?" Jonathan asked. The two other ninja responded with blank stares. After a few moments, Cameron's eyes lit up. He quickly dashed over to one of Nova's computers and fired it up.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan asked with a shaky voice.

"We need to get all the help we can get right now." Cameron said in an unsure voice, "We need every Ranger in Stone Canyon."

 **A/N: So it's finally happened, Zoltar is here! This basically sets the scene for the climax of Ninjetti Force.**


	26. The Gathering

Alice and Cooper stood atop of the hotel's balcony. Alice was shaking, and Cooper was trying his hardest to appear calm. The darkened sky stood like an open sore upon the Earth. Neither of them knew what to say about it, the sheer terror was vast and completely overwhelming.

They had seen the explosion a few moments before, but that seemed distant in comparison, Cooper doubted the two events were even related.

Suddenly Cooper's phone began to ring. He checked the caller I.D and quickly moved the phone to his ear. "This is David Cooper." He said in a stern voice. He nodded for a few moments while Alice could make out a rough sounding male voice sizzling from the phone. "Yes, sir." He said finally.

"Who was that?" Alice asked.

"My boss," Cooper replied calmly. Cooper then walked over to his nightstand and dressed himself up in his uniform, making sure to include his Armor Locking Pistol on top of his standard firearm.

"What are you doing?" Alice was beginning to panic. She threw clothes over herself, forgetting to check if they were even clean. She then threw a light jacket over herself as she watched Cooper preparing to leave.

"My boss told me to get the hell out of here." He replied, "The Silver Guardians can't fix this mess, and nobody knows what to do."

Cooper rushed out of them room, and Alice followed close at heel. "Are you actually going to listen?"

David Cooper smiled.

* * *

Vega, Len, and Kit approached Rocky's Dojo. The entire thing was in utter disarray. Loose paper and drywall gleamed under the streetlights. The moment Vega's eyes caught the limp body on the ground she resisted the urge to scream. Beevil had been reduced to a bloody mess. Her purple eyes stared blankly at the black, moonless sky.

Vega couldn't begin to imagine what happened here.

"Nice place," Len said ground inside was coated in dried blood, Vega hoped that it belonged to Beevil.

Depression and fatigue weighed Vega down. Everything seemed hopeless to her the strange sky was a fairly nice representation of her current feelings, blank and void of light.

"It looks like they actually did it," Len said to himself.

"Did what?" Vega asked she was starting to get a knot in her chest.

"They summoned Zoltar."

 _Zoltar_ , the name rang inside her head. She remembered the tale told by the strange man in the forgotten lands. "Oh no." Was all she managed to say.

"Wait?" Kit asked he seemed strangely distant, probably preoccupied with thoughts of Maya. "Whose Zoltar?"

"A very bad guy," Vega replied.

"Nice." Kit said, "More bad guys to worry about."

Vega swiftly dashed to Rocky's work bench. She hoped there'd be something she could use, some _Deus Ex Machina_ that will fix all of her problems.

Naturally, there was nothing. Vega took a deep breath and collapsed into Rocky's chair. Everything had gone down the drain. The entire universe was ending, literally. Zoltar was planning on killing every single living organism in the universe.

"Don't lose hope, Ranger." A voice said from behind Vega. She whipped around to catch Ninjor staring at her.

"What can we do?" Vega asked, "My whole team is dead, there are about a million Armored Riders, and now Zoltar is back."

"You are forgetting something." Ninjor said, "You are a Power Ranger."

Vega threw her hands up, "Thanks! Great wisdom you've got there."

Ninjor didn't bother to formulate a snarky response. "Zordon was just a Power Ranger at one time."

Vega remembered stories of Zordon from her homeworld. He was a galactic celebrity, a legendary hero.

Ninjor continued, "He carried the spark of Ryukin. The power to fight against impossible odds and come out on top." Ninjor placed his hand on Vega's shoulder. "He changed history, as can you."

"How, though?" Vega asked, but Ninjor was already gone.

* * *

Zoltar approached the Alphabet Soup compound. He smiled as he stepped around a plasma burn that ran across the sand. He could sense the power that brewed in the place. A power he would soon claim.

An interesting warrior in green armor guarded the door. The warrior took one look at Zoltar and opened the door. The exchange earned a grin from Zoltar, he made a mental note to give that young man a relatively painless death later.

Zoltar strolled through the tech-filled hallways. Humans had a similar sense of fashions as Eltarians during his era, so he found the sight to be relatively pleasant and nostalgic.

Zoltar quickly found Dr.X's laboratory. The ginger haired scientist grinned uncontrollably as Zoltar entered the room. That reaction was strange, to say the least, he usually conveyed strong fear in all that saw him.

"Do you like what you see?" Dr.X asked.

"Yes," Zoltar said, "Very retro."

Dr.X frowned momentarily, then collected himself. He then presented Zoltar with a monitor that displayed a new Armored Rider suit. "I've designed it to align itself with your energy signal."

Zoltar smiled, "Very impressive." The boy was proving himself to be of an intelligent breed. He was young and smart, people like that had the potential to become powerful tools.

Dr.X opened his desk and retrieved another Advent Deck. Zoltar took the pieces of technology and examined it carefully. The thing was actually impressive, eons better than anything Zoltar assumed humans were capable of producing. It was no wonder Zordon loved these humans so much, they were practically a spitting image of early Eltarians.

Zoltar looked around him, he'd been so absorbed in examining the Advent Deck he hadn't noticed that the rest of the Armored Riders had flooded in. He glanced at all four of them. They were a marvelous specimen. The five of them would become a battle task force, one stronger than anything Zordon could have constructed.

Zoltar glanced at Dr.X's monitor screen. The Dark Ninja Legion was outside. The one known as Vexacus hadn't survived, he's instead obliterated himself to reduce the Ranger's numbers. That was an honorable move and Zoltar respected it.

Zoltar moved over to Dr.X's desk and retrieved the scientist's microphone. "Look for the remaining Rangers." He said in a bored voice, "And kill them before they manage to regroup."

* * *

Alice had gotten the signal only moments after she and Cooper had left the hotel. The message had been simple, and for once she actually agreed with what it had to say. Cooper and Alice followed the coordinates to a strange looking cave outside of Stone Canyon. Once inside they were greeted by Ninjetti Navy, Ninjetti Green, and a strange looking man Alice didn't recognize.

"I'm glad you came," Cameron said.

"We didn't exactly have a choice," Alice replied.

Cooper looked around the room, he frowned and turned to Jonathan. "Where's Reese?"

Jonathan directed his eyes towards the ground. It was then that Alice realized they appeared to be red and puffy. "He's dead."

Cooper took a step back, "What?"

"Dead!" Jonathan exclaimed, "Didn't you see the explosion? That was Reese getting sprayed all over the sidewalk."

Cooper didn't know what to say, Jonathan's sudden outburst was jarring, to say the least. Cooper didn't quite know how to explain the emotion he was feeling. It was something hollow and terrifying.

The word came to him like a blow to the chest. _Heartache._ Why did he feel this way? He supposed it was because he actually loved Reese, in a very reserved way. He hadn't known Reese for more than a few weeks yet the thought of his death sent Cooper spiraling downward. Maybe it was some deep rooted sibling affection. Maybe it was Reese's appearance, and how it reflected Cooper's own.

That thought caused another pain in Cooper's chest. Their resemblance was directly related to their father… How could Cooper love someone who was a spitting image of the man that ruined his own childhood?

"So your team got glassed and you need back up?" Alice asked. It was weird to see her attempt to gain control over the situation, but Cooper respected it.

"Yeah," Cameron said darkly. "Stone Canyon is gone, but we might be able to stop things here before they get out of hand. Zoltar is an infection and we need to stop him before he spreads."

Alice looked to Cooper, her eyes glimmered with insecurity, she had worked up enough energy to make her statement, but that was all.

"We don't have a choice," Cooper said, "If we don't stop Zoltar it's game over." Cooper found he was eager to fight. Maybe if he was lost in battle he could manage to forget the hollow feeling in his guts.

* * *

Vega received the signal by complete accident. It somehow had managed to float across the city and become intercepted by her Morpher. The signal was from Cameron and the message was simple. They needed help. So after a quick rest, she decided it was time to move out and go find him. Kit and Len followed behind her. She supposed they were apart of the team now, or at least what was left of it.

"So," Len said in a strange voice, it appeared to Vega that he was trying his hardest to sound civil. "Do you have any family in KO-35?"

"How did you know I'm from KO-35?" She asked with a skeptical eye.

"I was briefed on all the Ninjetti Rangers during my training." Len replied simply, "The Government has been keeping track of the Rangers since 1993."

"Well one, that's creepy, and two, no I don't."

"Harsh." Len said, "What happened."

"What do you think happened?" Vega asked, "They died."

Len's face flushed a red color, "I didn't know, for all I know Kerovians jump right out of the womb and start kicking ass."

"No, we're humans, not lizards." Vega didn't really want to talk about her parents, the thought still left a nasty feeling in her gut.

"I have a family." Len admitted, "A mother, a father, and a little brother."

"Good for you." She said dryly.

"They think I'm dead, though."

Vega's eyes opened more, but she didn't speak.

Len continued, "I was supposed to be dead when I was in the military I got sniped." He pointed at a scar across his temple, "Went right through. Dr.X saved me, though, he took my dead body and filled it with all these complicated machines. I used to thank him for saving me, but now I'm not so sure."

"Why's that?" Vega asked after a few moments of silence.

"What's the point of being alive if everyone you love thinks you're dead?"

Three figures suddenly materialized from the darkness. Vega recognized them far too well and armed her blade.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the soap opera here." Devon said with a grin, "But I've got a job to do." Following behind Devon was Jabbar and Shimazu.

The three heroes armed their transformation devices.

"Ninjetti Power!"

"Armored Rider!"

"Ride the Dragon!"

Wing Knight jumped at Shimazu, he armed his blade and swung it swiftly into the ninja alien. Shimazu laughed as he dodged the swipe, "You were betting off staying with Zoltar."

"Sorry, it wasn't my cup of tea." Wing Knight said.

"Oh, I see." Shimazu said sarcastically, "I guess you'd rather die!" He then materialized a dual bladed staff and began to swing wildly at the Armored Rider.

Devon transformed into Twisted Crimson and lunged at Dragon Knight. The two of them slashed and parried, moving with the swift sophistication of hardened warriors. "It's only a matter of time before you join us." Twisted Crimson said to Dragon Knight.

"What do you mean?" Dragon Knight asked.

Twisted Crimson laughed, "You're a tool of Zoltar, your own will is irrelevant."

Dragon Knight slid an Advent Card into his gauntlet.

 **Attack Vent!**

A wave of fire impacted against Twisted Crimson, sending sparks from his dark armor.

Ninjetti Blue circled around Jabbar. The cloaked monster was strangely calm. He didn't carry any weapons, instead, he held his long arms low.

"I want you to know that I've seen the end," Jabbar said in an ominous voice. "It doesn't look good for you."

"I don't care what you have to say." Ninjetti Blue replied.

She lifted her blade upward, aiming it at his throat. In one fluid motion, she lunged at the villain. Her blade stabbed into his throat, blood gushed around as Jabbar gasped for air.

Blood leaked from his mouth as Jabbar muttered his last words. "It… won't… be… Zoltar." Jabbar gasped for a few moments then collapsed to the ground.

Twisted Crimson noticed the fall of Jabbar and decided to cut his losses. The last two members of the Dark Ninja Legion fled.

* * *

Julie watched Zoltar from afar, her mind was buzzing with ideas. Zoltar was making Julie feel insecure. He was powerful, more powerful than she'd ever be. He was smart too. Everything Dr.X wanted.

She'd have to find a new tactic towards gaining the affection of Dr.X, and she already had an idea of how she'd do that. For now, though she'd have to wait.

* * *

Vega, Kit, and Len entered Nova's cave. The place was eerie to Vega, she'd hadn't ever been inside before. Len seemed to be admiring the setup, he opened his mouth to say a snarky comment, but he was abruptly stopped by Cameron and Jonathan.

"What are you doing here?" Jonathan asked.

Len smiled, "I'm here to save your ass."

Jonathan scowled at the Armored Rider, "Who says my ass needs saving?"

"Probably that little distress signal you sent out."

The tension between the heroes was becoming overwhelming, it seemed like a cup far too full, and it was only a matter of time before it spilled.

"Guys." Vega said in a powerful tone, "Knock it off." Vega knew she had to defuse the conflict before it had time to spiral out of control. She knew that the team couldn't afford to fight amongst themselves, especially with so many other enemies to worry about.

Vega looked around, it was then that she noticed Alice and Cooper among the strange clay rocks. She figured she shouldn't be surprised, Cameron had said he needed all of the help he could get.

She was a bit relieved, they didn't have nearly half the manpower they needed, but it was better than nothing. Her, Cameron, Jonathan, Kit, Len, Alice, and Cooper. It was the seven of them versus whatever Zoltar had to throw at them.

Suddenly Cameron rushed over to the rest of the Rangers, his face was colorless and his eyes were wide. Before he could even speak the Rangers knew what was coming next. "Zoltar is making another appearance." Cameron pointed his finger at the monitor that displayed him standing with his four Armored Riders among the blacked carnage.

"That's where the explosion occurred." Cameron clarified.

Vega clenched her jaw. "Luke…Rocky…"

"He wants to fight." Jonathan said in a shaky voice, "Are we gonna?"

"Hell yeah," Vega said, anger welling inside her.

"We don't know what he's planning." Cameron said, "This could be another trap."

"Of course, it's a trap." Jonathan spat. "The big bad Eltarian wants a showdown."

"Do you really want to give it to him?" Cameron asked.

"Course I want to give it to him." Vega said, "Let's give him what's coming to him."

The rest of the Rangers were getting ready for the strike. Cameron was doing some last minute adjustments to his Morpher while Vega was running through drills in her head. Jonathan knew he should be doing something similar. This was going to be the endgame, and the outcome would entirely depend on how he played, yet he was mesmerized by the contents of Nova's workstations. He knew in his gut that what he needed to win would be hidden among the stray wires.

The moment his eyes locked upon it, he felt a chill down his spine. The weapon gleamed like hellfire. It was a staff made similar to Jonathan's normal weapon, only this was fixed with a golden blade at its tip.

Jonathan could feel it's immense power that leaked around it. He could feel the way it called to him, begging to be held. The weapon had been made for him. The Navy Ranger knew that.

He lifted it in his hand, the powerful energy washed over him. Jonathan knew he was ready for the fight. He was ready to take Zoltar down.

* * *

Dr.X had received the call he'd been waiting for. It was only a matter of time before the government noticed his activity.

"What the hell are you doing?" The stern voice of Alphabet Soups director said through the phone.

"Oh don't worry, I'm well aware of what I'm doing," Dr.X said cooly through the phone.

"Stone Canyon is beyond repair, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Good riddance. It was an eyesore anyhow."

The director didn't speak for a while, and when he did his voice took on a very soft tone. "If you go any farther with this stunt we will be forced to label you as an international terrorist."

Dr.X laughed, "Do it! I don't care! Good Luck bringing me in, I have all the power I need. You _gave_ me all the power I need, and yet you still pretend to be the good guy." Dr.X hung up the phone, he couldn't hide the grin on his face.


	27. Battle of Stone Canyon: First Strike

Zoltar stood, waiting. His four Armored Riders stood close at hand. They were his holy knight, and they'd be the spearhead of his crusades. Zoltar also knew that his Dark Ninja Legion was among him in , hidden in the shadows. He didn't expect much out of them, considering the fact that only two of them were left. The only one he cared about was Twisted Crimson, he atleast had some further use.

The heroes slowly came into view. The seven of them stood together, ready to fight the good fight. Zoltar smiled, they were weaker than he suspected. Their Ninjetti was nothing compared to his own strength. They were worms compared to his unholy might.

Zoltar commanded his forces to prepare themselves. Each of the Armored Riders armed their weapons. This was the fight they'd been built for. Dr.X hadn't known it at the time, but it had been Zoltar feeding him all of his ideas. Zoltar had recognized Dr.X long before he'd been awakened. He had been wise to the glimmer of power the young boy held, and Zoltar had known how to unleash it.

Vega took a step forward, her eyes gleamed with hate. "I think it's time we put this whole thing behind us," Vega spoke with a level of determination that even Zoltar had to appreciate. "So just bend over and let us kick your ass."

Zoltar smiled, "Look around you." He waved his armored around the blacked ground. "We are standing upon the grave of your precious teammates and you still think you can overpower me?"

"That was a cheap trick. It isn't going to happen with us." Vega said. She still carried the same confidence, but Zoltar could detect a slip in her facade.

"Let's just get this started," Zoltar said.

The seven heroes prepared themselves.

"Ninjetti Power!"

"Ride the Dragon!"

"Armored Rider!"

* * *

Long ago, deep in space,a single planet gleamed. Eltar, the gem of the galaxy, and hub to the galaxy's greatest warriors, the Power Rangers. In the planet's capital, the galaxy's greatest hero was quickly dying. Ryukin, the first Power Rangers was quickly finding himself overcome by old age. His body was deteriorating quickly, and he had little time left.

His two greats soldiers stood over his dying frame, Zordon and Zoltar. The two warriors had fought alongside each other most of their lives, and together they stood for their greatest struggle yet.

"My children…" Ryukin said in a raspy voice. "How far you have come… you have done the galaxy well."

"Master…" Zoltar said, "There must be something we can do. Some spell or incantation. We can't lose you, we aren't ready for this."

Ryukin smiled, "Of course, you're ready. The entire galaxy is ready, they're ready because of _you_."

"I don't understand," Zoltar said.

"The goal of a mentor is to breathe a hint of his breath into each of their students. I have given you my spark so you can carry it through the galaxy, maybe even the universe itself. I will live on inside of you, and you will continue to do good in my name."

***1

Years after that the universe was in ruin, The Eltarian civil war destabilized the entire galaxy. The opposing empires stood face to face for the final confrontation. Zordon stood on one end, Zoltar on the other. Zordon raised his weapon, a golden staff, while Zoltar raised his, the Sword of Darkness.

"This is your last chance!" Zoltar called. "End this conflict and understand the truth."

"I will fight for life for as long as I live. I will end evil at all costs!" Zordon's staff radiated a powerful energy that shook the ground under their feet.

"Very well," Zoltar said, and the two armies charged.

* * *

Ninjetti Blue led the assault. She didn't know what she was doing. Cameron hadn't had time to develop a complicated plan. Then again, if he did there would have only been one peice of advice. Don't die.

Ninjetti Blue took Armored Rider Camo. Sparks flew from his green armor, but he hardly noticed. He instead threw his fist into the Ranger, knocking her back.

Ninjetti Black and Gold fought Armored Rider Torque. Ninjetti Gold would distract him with quick fluid motions with her staff while Ninjetti Black would slice into the Rider with his sword. Their maneuver was fairly successful, and the Rider was losing some steam.

Wing Knight exchanged blows with Armored Rider Siren. Wing Knight knew that if he allowed Kit to fight against her it might lock him up again, so it was better if he took care of her. Sher moved fast, slashed her duel bladed staff across his chest, erecting sparks.

Ninjetti Green and Navy fought Armored Rider Scissors. Ninjetti Green fought the Rider himself, while Ninjetti Navy fought the crab-like creature he could summon.

Power Rider Dragon Knight charged right for Zoltar. The Eltarian smiled to himself, he didn't need to use his personal Advent Deck yet. Not before finishing some business.

Twisted Crimson sprang from the shadows. He lunged at Dragon Knight with his spear. "Stop!" Zoltar commanded as Twisted Crimson was only a few feet away from Dragon Knight.

Twisted Crimson didn't lower his blade. It seemed to cause him physical pain to be unable to cut into Dragon Knight.

"What a wonderful creation you are!" Zoltar exclaimed. He took a step closer to Dragon Knight.

Dragon Knight reacted fast. He pulled out a card and slide it into his gauntlet.

 **Summon Vent!**

The red dragon quickly rushed at Zoltar. Much to Dragon Knight's confusion the dragon quickly wrapped itself around Zoltar instead of attacking him.

"Amusing trick," Zoltar said, "But you forget who created Serpentara."

Dragon Knight lunged at Zoltar, his blade extended forward as he performed his last ditch effort. Zoltar froze him mid-swing. The Eltarian grinned as he pulled a card from his own Advent Deck. "Poor little Kit, you were always meant to be my greatest weapon. It's a shame you got away so easily. Things might have been painless if you hadn't had to run away." Zoltar slid a card into his gauntlet. "Time to awaken your true power."

 **Awaken Vent!**

Dragon Knight was suddenly overwhelmed with immense power. It burned like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was like an entire volcano was pumping lava through his veins. His armor began to shift, become black and heavily armored. His chest plate became large and curved, extending past his chest and curving up his shoulders.

Dragon Knight bowed to his new master. Every bit of Kit had been completely overwritten. Dragon Knight and Twisted Crimson stood by side. They were Zoltar's right-hand men.

"Let's finish these pathetic heroes as quickly as possible," Zoltar said dryly as his two champions rushed into the battle.

The Ranger's didn't know what to do each of them were already absorbed into their own battles. Ninjetti Black and gotten Armored Rider Torque on his knees as Ninjetti Gold prepared to strike him down.

Dragon Knight moved in, he used his curve blade, and it one fluid motion he took Ninjetti Gold out. Sparks race from her body as the blade poked out of her chest. She looked down, recognized it with some dull intelligence and uttered one word. "Shit…" She then demorphed and Alice fell to the ground.

Ninjetti Black didn't have time to react. He instead you'd the distraction to swing his blade down with all his might, slicing through Torque's helmet and his entire head.

Dragon Knight fought Ninjetti Black with all of his might. The two went back and forth, dodging and slashing. Ninjetti Black was only able to keep up with Dragon Knight due to anger and adrenaline. That would wear off, and he was aware of that, but at the moment he held on with all his might. He held on for Alice.

 **A/N: I know this is a shorter chapter, but I felt like splitting up the battle like this just made more sense. Join me next time when the Battle of Stone Canyon continues...**


	28. Battle of Stone Canyon: Shifting Tides

Reese thought he was dead. He had heard Vexacus's laugh, and seen the hellfire all around him, he had felt the inferno take him. Yet he didn't feel dead. He felt very much alive. He looked around himself, vast waves of sand and barren earth. Somehow Reese knew exactly where he was, he just didn't know how he ended up there.

Reese moved through the dead lands. Watching the husks of cars move past him. This was the Forgotten Lands, somehow he had returned.

"I teleported you three and trapped the other two in a temporal stasis." A withered voice that lingered on familiar said to Reese. The Ranger turned around and met the wrinkled face he had seen so long ago.

"Why'd you save me?" Reese asked the strange man.

The man gave an ironic smile. "You, my dear child, carry a special spark. It was the same spark present in Gan when he gifted Ryukin the power of the first Ranger."

"Gan?"

The man brushed his hands around, "Ancient history, don't even worry about it."

"So you saved me, but why bring me here?"

"I have the key to defeating Zoltar." The man said in a strange voice. "Come, follow me."

The man led Reese through the Forgotten Lands. They moved for what seemed like miles until they reached a familiar building. The two of them passed the statue of Ryukin and moved into the building.

They moved through a long hallway. The hallway left Reese completely stunned. It wasn't the design that bothered him, in fact, it was very modest. Instead, it was the pictures that lined the halls. A framed photo of every Ranger team ever formed hung from the walls. Reese even saw some he recognized, the familiar Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and the Time Force Rangers.

"If this building's so old why does it have recent Power Rangers? Reese asked.

The man smiled. "This building is both old and new." The two of them passed the long dead corpse of a Power Ranger. His suit was strange and white. His empty skull stared at Reese as the fallen Ranger held his own helmet on his lap. "This is the Hall of Legends or at least a future rendition of it."

Reese looked at the photo of his own team. It only contained Luke, Vega, and two teens he didn't recognize.

"This Hall of Legends was trapped in a temporal anomaly that occurred at the end of the universe. The clash of so much energy forced the entire building back to the beginning of our universe. It is the oldest thing in our universe even though it's original counterpart has yet to exist."

The two of them left the hallway and entered a small room. The lights were dim, but Reese could see a glass case at the end of the room. Reese approached the glass and felt his breath shake. It was Morpher.

"This Morpher contains your strongest form. All of your Ninjetti will be channeled into it. If you aren't careful your existence could collapse, but it is the only way you can stop Zoltar." Reese examined the Morpher a few moments. It appeared similar to his current Morpher, only slightly larger and more _ancient_ looking. Reese pressed his hands against the glass. The Morpher took the spot of his old Morpher. As he felt the powerful surge of energy he didn't think he'd miss his old one.

Reese felt the temporal energy shift around him as he was transported to the final battle.

* * *

Things looked pretty bad for the Ninjetti Rangers. Ninjetti Gold was silenced, Dragon Knight had been hijacked by Zoltar, and the Rangers found they couldn't keep up with the Armored Riders. Zoltar watched as his enemies were quickly overrun. Everything was going according to his plan, everything flowed like clockwork.

Ninjetti Navy used his new blade to keep up to pace with the Armored Rider Scissor's beast. The creature swung down with its meaty hands, but Ninjetti Navy dodged with his staff. He knew the power he now possessed with double that of what he had previously, but even now he was still struggling to keep up.

Ninjetti Green dashed around Armored Rider Scissor with his thin blade. He had long since dropped his shield,but even in this form all he could do was evade and perform cheap jabs.

Wing Knight found Siren's power to be overwhelming. Her duel bladed staff slashed deep cuts into his armor, sending sparks from his chest.

Ninjetti Black was losing his edge against Dragon Knight. The powerful warrior leaned over Ninjetti Black, and carefully pointed his curved blade against the Ranger's throat.

Without warning, Dragon Knight found himself violently thrown off his feet. He crashed to the ground as the three new figures came to the scene.

"I can't believe it!" Ninjetti Navy exclaimed.

"Reese?" Ninjetti Black stuttered.

"I mean sure." Luke said with a half grin, "You can just forget about me I guess."

"Let's just show these guys what a full team of Rangers can do," Rocky said as he drew his blade.

"Ninjetti Power!" The three of them exclaimed.

The three heroes jumping into the battle forced the opponent to quickly change their status.

Ninjetti Green and red armored Jiraiya tag teamed against Armored Rider Camo. Ninjetti Green used his lightning fast speed while Jiraiya moved with a samurai's grace.

Ninjetti Blue and Yellow circled around Shimazu. The two Rangers worked with a powerful coordination. The two of them were designed to work together, it was something that was blindly clear.

Ninjetti Black was joined by Ninjetti Red as they fought against Dragon Knight. The two brothers stood side by side. They looked at each other and acknowledged the truth, it was time to let bygones be bygones and get the job done.

Wing Knight continued his fight against Siren, although it didn't seem to be doing very much. He just had to hold on. That much was clear.

Ninjetti Navy circled Twisted Crimson. The red warrior laughed and playfully jabbed his spear at his former comrade. "I beat you once already, what makes you think you stand a chance now?"

"I should have stopped you a long time ago." Ninjetti Navy said, "I stood by and let you hurt so many people. It's time I set things right." Ninjetti Navy swung fast, his staff hit against Twisted Crimson's side, erupting a wave of sparks.

Ninjetti Blue and Ninjetti Yellow grinned beneath their helmets. They armed their weapons and waited as the enemy charged. Then the two of the sprang in the air, they charged their blades with a wave of Ninjetti and slashed into Shimazu, he was killed instantly.

* * *

Sankari moved through the shadows. He held his breath as his feet threaded around the former Alphabet Soup had one job to do, and he knew if it wasn't done the heroes could be facing absolute destruction. He slipped into the building and moved through the darkened corridors.

Dr.X stood alone in his laboratory. His hands were wrapped around a small pistol that he gingerly aimed at Sankari. The young scientist's mouth was pulled into a tight scowl as his trigger finger twitched.

Sankari didn't seem that interested in Dr.X. He instead looked around the room for a few moments before locating the boy's computer monitor.

Dr.X must have noticed Sankari's interest because he spat out a shaky warning, "If you try anything I'll shoot you."

"Power…" Sankari said in a strange voice, "Is a very relevant thing. You've spent so long trying to gain the upper hand against your own peers that you've failed to see how defenseless you really are." Sankari moved his hand and launched a wave of Ninjetti that toppled Dr.X's computer to the ground.

The boy howled in rage and fired his pistol, but Sankari was already gone.

* * *

Siren stood directly over Wing Knight. She knew it was time to kill him. He was the enemy, and the enemy needed to be dealt with. She lifted her arms up, calculating the proper swing to finish the job, but at the exact moment, things began to shift inside her head. Memories flooded her brain. Her life, her dream to be a reporter, the day she found Kit. Everything rushed through her brain.

She looked at Wing Knight. He had been an enemy before, even when she was still with Kit, but she combined this notion with all of the memories from her past few hours and realized the inconsistency. She lowered her weapon and spoke in a soft voice. "Help the Ranger's finish off the last of the Riders and I'll deal with Kit."

Siren jumped in front of Ninjetti Navy and Ninjetti Red. "Do what you need to do, and I'll do the same." She barked at the duo. She stood in front of Dragon Knight. He looked so different now, so much more evil. His dark armored shined in the light as he charged with his curved blade. She dodged his assaults as he continued to charge, her nimble body providing enough speed to evade every strike. "Kit," Siren said in a strange voice, "He doesn't own you." Dragon Knight swung again, this time, it impacted against her armor. "He doesn't own me either, I'm free from his control." Siren swung her staff down, Dragon Knight dodged it by holding out his own blade, the two of them were locked in a power struggle as Siren hollered. "You don't have to give up! We can both be free now!"

Dragon Knight stopped and fell to his knees the black washed away from his armor, giving away to a red color.

* * *

Ninjetti Navy was aided by Ninjetti Black. The two Rangers jumped around Twisted Crimson, striking for any angle they could. Twisted Crimson swung his spear until it was a blur of motion, but even that couldn't stop them.

"I absorbed all of the Shards!" Twisted Crimson exclaimed, "I should be able to take down a couple two-bit Rangers!"

"You shouldn't have messed with my brother." Ninjetti Black said and sliced into Twisted Crimson's dark armor.

"Don't even play that game." Twisted Crimson said, "You didn't give two shits about him a day ago!"

"You're probably right." Ninjetti Black said with a shrug, "But at least I learned how to stop being so damn childish."

Ninjetti Navy swooped in from the side, he slashed his blade Twisted Crimson, erupting a wave of sparks. Twisted Crimson jumped a few paces back, his body was covered in small bits of electricity and his breath was labored. "I've had enough…" He growled

The Twisted warrior collected all the Ninjetti inside of his form. He began to cipher into his chest, causing the dragon to glow with dark energy. Then in a burst of energy he released the dragon, it flew from his chest, taking his armor with him and flew towards the two Rangers.

Ninjetti Black moved first. He jumped forward and threw himself in front of the dragon. The two of them clashed in a display of energy so bright that it nearly blinded everyone around it. When the smoke cleared David Cooper stood there smiling. Blood leaked from his nose and the corner of his mouth, but that didn't seem to affect the glimmer in his eyes. "Don't fuck with someone who has a tough as nails brother," David said before collapsing to the ground.

Ninjetti Navy knew he had the perfect chance to end Devon. The former Ranger was left completely powerless now. Devon's eyes were wide and full of fear, this was the moment Ninjetti Navy had dreamed of.

"I should kill you." Navy said in a hard voice, "But I'm going to let you leave."

Devon didn't think twice, the scrawny coward fled from sight as quickly as he could.


	29. Battle of Stone Canyon: Conclusion

Camo fell before the two heroes. His armor melted away, and his young, terrified face gazed at the two. "Leave," Jiraiya said with a grin. The man left. Ninjetti Blue and Yellow had similar luck. The two of them finished their enemy with ease. The four ninja all crowded together, they were met with Ninjetti Navy who carried David Cooper in his arms.

"He did good," Ninjetti Navy said. He then looked at Cooper's Morpher, which was smoking and broken beyond repair.

Everyone then shifted their attention to Ninjetti Red, who stood face to face with the onyx skinned Zoltar. The Rangers wanted nothing more than to aid their friend in his final struggle, but something in all of them knew not to. This was the end of something big. It wouldn't be right.

Zoltar grinned at Ninjetti Red. "It's a shame that Vexacus didn't kill you with his little stunt," Zoltar said.

"Sorry, it'll take more than that to beat me." Ninjetti Red said.

"Let's see," Zoltar said as he drew his own Advent Deck. Zoltar slid the Deck into his belt and hollered out. "Armored Rider!"

Zoltar's suit was black, similar to all the other Armored Riders. It contained a golden chest plate and helmet. His shoulder guards mimicked outstretched wings and his helmet resembled a bird's beak. "I am Armored Rider Wrath and it is time for me to break the cycle." Wrath lifted a staff in the air as it collected powerful energy. The ground shook and the dark sky was filled with yellow lightning.

 **Weapon Vent!**

Wrath's staff was replaced with a golden sword and shield.

"Ultimate Ninjetti Power!" Ninjetti Red hollered as his new Morpher radiated energy. His new form took hold of him. It appeared to me a more armored version of his normal form. It added golden shoulder guards, gauntlets, and greaves. Ultimate Ninjetti Red armed his new blade, a shimmering sword with a hilt designed to resemble a hawk head.

Ninjetti Red charged at Wrath. The two of them became blurs of motion that charged at each other at the speed of so potent it was visible flew from their bodies as they continued their battle. They moved like a force of nature, creating lightning and waves of swirling winds.

Wrath didn't seem fazed by Ninjetti Red's strength, in fact, he welcomed it. "Show me all of your power!" The villain wailed, "So I can show you _absolute_ power!" Wrath slashed his blade against Ninjetti Red's armor. The Red Ranger fell to his knees as smoke rose from his armor.

Wrath then jumped atop of the red dragon. The two of them soared through the air. Wrath towered above Ninjetti Red, standing atop the beast. "I was always stronger than Zordon, that is why he sealed me away. He didn't even have the power to finish me off." The villain laughed, "His cowardice will cost all life in the universe."

"You're wrong." Ninjetti Red said. His armor began to glow and shift once more, gaining it large metal wings that extended from his back. "Zordon had more than enough power to defeat you, but he represented life itself. He wanted to prove that death isn't always the answer." Ultimate Ninjetti Red took the sky and zoomed towards Wrath. "Unfortunately, for you Zordon is dead, and I'm not afraid to kill you." Ninjetti Red became a comet of energy, he glimmered with the spark of Gan, the power of Ryuken, the knowledge of Zordon, and the compassion of Rocky.

The two met and the world exploded. The heroes on the ground were thrown off their feet as their armor overloaded.

Ninjetti Red fell like an angel. His body swirled in the air as the newly awoken sun reflected red against this armor. His body crashed hard against the earth, but his armor protected him from the shock. Reese was knocked out of his armor, but all he could do was laugh. Zoltar was finally gone. Wrath's empty helmet fell soon after, it clanked against the ground, utterly helpless and dead.

The heroes all crowded around Reese. It was over, the war was over.

Or was it?

There was a loud clap. It was jarring and demanding, the heroes directed their attention towards its source. Julie smiled as she approached them. "Thanks for doing my dirty work." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Rocky asked.

"I needed someone to take care of those pesky Armored Riders for me." She said in a devilish voice.

"You don't have to do this," Len said in a panicked voice. "Devon is powerless and Zoltar's dead. You can just walk away, we all can."

"Sorry," Julie said with an insane gleam in her eyes. "My love is still out there. Dr.X will be mine." Julie grabbed Wrath's helmet and began to absorb the dark energy within.

She screamed as her body began to shift. Her skin took a coal color, becoming rough and jagged, more akin to scales. Speaking of scale, that also increased. Her body grew to the size of a skyscraper as she shifted to an animalistic monster with piercing red eyes and giant fangs.

The Ninjetti Rangers knew what to do next. Using their Ninjetti as a signal they summoned their Zords. The Hawk Zord attacked it from above, but that did little good. The monster merely shook it off. The Lion Zord and the Dolphin Zord added calvary, but that did little as well.

"Guys, you have to form the Megazord," Rocky said.

"Wait?" Ninjetti Yellow asked, "They do that?"

Rocky nodded.

"Yeah!" Ninjetti Yellow exclaimed, "Megazord time!"

The three entered into their Zords as they began to combine and shift. The Lion Zord become the main base for the robo, with the Dolphin Zord as an arm, and the Hawk Zord as the helmet.

The Ninjetti Megazord armed itself with a blade and charged at the monster. The sword raced across Julie's body, causing sparks to rain down.

"I love him!" Julie said in a garbled voice, "He'll be mine."

She jumped at the Zord, slashing her large claws into the machine's chest. Ninjetti Red pushed her away. He then slashed into her, gripping the controls with all his strength. "He doesn't love you." Ninjetti Red said into the microphone. "He's using you."

"No!" She exclaimed, and fired a blast of energy that shook the Megazord. "He saved me, he saved me! _I'm_ his true love, we're going to rule the world together. I'm going to make him happy!"

"I know what you're going through," Ninjetti Red said through grinding teeth, "But you have to trust me. He doesn't love you, he loves using you!"Sparks and smoke were being expelled from the Megazord, it didn't have much time. The Megazord charged at Julie. It pointed its blade forward and jabbed it into her chest. "He's just like Devon." Ninjetti Red managed to gasp.

"Devon…" Julie whispered before her body exploded.

 **A/N: Finally a Megazord battle! Shame it had to be at the happen so close to ending.**


	30. Epilogue

_**Song for the Wicked, the Damned, and Those Lost in the Wind...**_

The ten heroes all stood in silence. They crowded over the body of Alice. She looked like a crimson angel, blood bloomed from her chest. The stain had dried some, but that didn't seem to affect the livelihood her corpse carried.

David knelt down to her body. He ran his fingers across her cold arm. She had died for him, and the thought of that left a giant hole in his chest. He felt hollow like an empty soda can rolling across the road.

"I know what you're thinking." David said in a raspy voice, "But forget it. Zoltar wasn't the reason she died, the Armored Riders didn't end her life. She loved me, and that's what killed her."

David held back the tears. Years ago his father had ruined a young girl's life, getting her pregnant and running off. For years he resented his father for that. Was he any better? David lifted himself up. "I'll bury her. It's better you guys run off. Take care of yourselves."

The heroes all nodded in agreement, each one slowly slipped into the shadows. Except for one.

"I said leave," David said to his half brother. "Leave."

"Sorry." Reese said, "I can't let you do this alone."

"Why?"David asked weakly.

"Because you've been alone your whole life, and I know you're about as tired of it as I am."

David grew silent, and when Reese retrieved them shovels he didn't object. While digging through the dirt Reese looked around them. Stone Canyon had been completely destroyed. The damages would be in the billions, would it even be worth it?

"Did she love you?" Reese asked David, "You know… more than a crush?"

David paused, carefully considering his answer. "Yeah, I think she did."

"Then she wouldn't want you sulking like this," Reese said grimly.

The two of them finished their work in silence, then departed their separate ways.

David felt his pulse hammering throughout his body. His entire frame shook, and his breath was rapid. Slowly and carefully he knocked on the door. For a few moments there was silence, then a slight rustle, then the door opened, and the authoritative man in a suit gazed at David with distant eyes. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

"Kinda…" David said, "You knew my mom, to say the least."

The man's face grew red. After several seconds he mumbled. "David?"

"Can I come in?" David asked.

David's father slowly opened the door and welcomed his lost son inside. The two of them sat together in the living room. It was surreal for David, he hadn't expected this moment to come.

"Reese told me where you lived." David clarified.

"You've met Reese?" There was baffled look on his father's face.

"It's a long story." David said, "Not why I came here."

"Why did you come here then?" His dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

David shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He had somehow hoped he'd never have to ask the question. "How do you feel about my mother?"

"It felt right at the time." David's father explained, "But she wasn't the right person for me, we're radically different individuals."

"You loved her, though," David said with some confidence, although his voice quivered with his next question. "Do you still?"

David's father looked to the ground. "Sometimes I think I do."

"Anyway." David said, regaining some composure, "That's not the only reason I'm here." David took a deep breath. "I'm going on a business trip, and I'm not sure what's going to happen there. So in case there's some freak accident I want to make something clear. " David stood up and moved over to his dad's location. Standing over his father David held out his hand, "I forgive you. I understand now that if things had played out the way I fantasized about as a kid we'd live in a worse world. Reese is a good kid, and I'm willing to sacrifice a pampered childhood so that he gets his."

David's father smiled, a reaction that made David beam. David's father stood up and wrapped his arms around his son. "You've grown into a man, I'm more than proud of you." He then produced a card and handed it to David. "That's my number. Call me if you need me, anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." David knew it was time to leave. He moved to the door, watching the smile on his father's face and the starlight hidden in his eye.

***1

Len, Kit, and Maya all stood together. All of the Riders had faced what was probably the hardest day of their lives. A lot had happened, a lot had gone wrong, and none of them really knew what to do next.

Maya seemed to be the most shaken, she just stood still, her eyes locked on the ground. Kit watched her for awhile, almost as if trying to read her thoughts.

After a few moments, Kit did what he should have done all along. The Rider grabbed the poor girl and held her tight. She softly cried into his shoulder as they rocked back in forth.

Len watched silently. The three of them were bastards of fate. They didn't choose to be Riders, they didn't decide to have their humanity ripped from their open chests.

"I know what you're going to ask." Len said in a soft voice, "We aren't done."

The two didn't dare look at the man. They simply held each other tighter, as both of them wept.

"Kit still has to find out who he is." Len said, "And we still have to stop Dr.X."

"Can't this be over?" Kit managed to ask, "Haven't we given him enough?"

"No," Len said, then after a few seconds he added, "You're looking at this the wrong way."

"The _WRONG WAY_?" Kit bellowed, "Look at what happened to us! We're freaks now! I just want to go on with me life and pretend this never happened."

"And you think I like doing this?" Len asked dryly, the young man wanted to yell at Kit, but he knew, in the end, it wouldn't do much. "Look kid, he isn't going to stop. Men like him never stop. That's why people like us have to stop him. That's our responsibility now. I know it isn't fair, but sometimes you just have to play with the cards you're dealt."

There was a long period of silence. Finally, Len turned his back to Kit and Maya. "One more round…after then we can all go home." Len started to walk away.

For the first ten feet, Kit simply watched him. Then the young boy sighed and started to follow.

Maya looked recently to the destroyed city behind her. She quickly caught up with Kit and wrapped her arms around his arm. The three Riders walked away from Stone Canyon. The first battle was finally over, but the war had just begun.

***1

Rocky took one last look at his Dojo. Much like the rest of the city, his Dojo was entirely trashed. The sight of his livelihood laying in complete disarray left Rocky with conflicting feelings. On one end Zoltar was finally finished, but on the other end, it cost him everything.

"What now?" Vega asked.

Rocky quickly whipped around, he hadn't noticed her arrive. She stood next to Luke, their hands were interlocked. The site left Rocky with a smile on his face. "I'm not sure." He admitted, "Maybe I'll relocate to Angel Grove."

"I think that might be cool." Luke agreed;

Vega shrugged, "It doesn't really matter to me, I'm stuck with you anyway."

Rocky watched into his ruined Dojo. The place seemed strangely ghost-like,and he felt like a dream walker. He sifted through the rubble, looking for anything he could salvage. A small picture lay among the plaster. Rocky shook off the glass and lifted the picture into the half-light, it was of him and the rest of Zordon's Rangers. The sight stirred a bit of nostalgia in his chest.

"Maybe I should retire," Rocky said to himself.

"You can." Luke said in a teasing way, "but I'm still young."

"Yeah." Vega agreed. "A Ranger's job is never done."

"You can think that." Rocky said, "But eventually you'll get tired of fighting monsters." Rocky knew what he said was true, but he also knew something else. It was because of youth like them he could afford to take a break. The enthusiasm of the young paved the road of retirement for the old. There was something else buried deep inside his chest, a dark emotion that he tried his hardest to ignore. No matter how much he wanted to stop he knew it wasn't time yet.

***1

Cameron was casually strolling through the rubble. His apartment had been trashed, so he'd probably have to find somewhere new to live. The idea bugged him, but considering the fact he almost died at least a handful of times he really didn't have much to complain about.

Using his normal, rather eerie stealth, Billy Cranston appeared behind Cameron. "Hey," Billy said dryly.

Cameron jumped back and made eye contact with the strange man. "Hey…"

Billy didn't seem like he was in the mood to talk. He seemed focused like he had a job to do. "I've got something for you." Billy lifted his arm up, revealing a metal suitcase.

"What's that?" Cameron inquired.

"My mentor Zordon had a habit of creating backup plans. In fact, I'm pretty sure every move he made was some rendition of one his million backup plans." Billy offered the suitcase to Cameron. "This is one of my backup plans."

Cameron very diligently took the suitcase, it felt pretty hefty in his grip. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"There's a small suburb of Mimi called Reefside. I need you to take this there."

"You want me to go to Florida?" Cameron asked.

"I have a lakefront cottage already rented out to you," Billy explained. "I just need you to take this and wait."

"Wait for what?" Cameron asked. The entire situation was becoming incredibly overwhelming.

"You'll know," Billy said with a knowing grin. "I left you a decent car as well, I figured you'd like that better than the motorcycle you've been using." Billy held out his hand. Cameron took it and the former Ranger looked right into Cameron's eyes. "May the power protect you." Without another word Billy swiftly left, leaving Cameron alone in the destroyed city.

***1

Devon felt himself slipping in and out of reality. He'd wasted every ounce of his energy in a vain attempt to destroy the Rangers, and now he didn't have enough calories left. He fell to the ground, he gave up and allowed the pathetic feeling in his chest to overtake him. Maybe he could just die, at least that would be better than being virtually reduced to a slug.

A candy bar fell in front of Devon's face. He dashed as quickly as he could. Grabbing it and tearing open the wrapper. As he finished showing the sweet chocolate into his mouth he looked up to see it's source. A man in a black suit stood calmly over Devon. The Devon didn't recognize the man, but he carried the particular aura that all men of his profession carried.

"What do you want?" Devon asked the man.

"You have shown yourself to be a powerful individual," The man said in a very melancholy voice. "And my employers are looking for someone of your description."

"What do your employers want from me?" Devon spat. He'd been used by more than his fair share of shady politicians.

"You possess a very potent energy, and the people I represent would like to capitalize on that."

"What's in it for me?" Devon asked.

"Unimaginable power." The man said dryly.

Devon smiled, "Count me in then."

***1

Reese and Jonathan sat together under the setting sun. Jonathan was dressed in the rags of his leather jacket, and Reese wasn't in any better shape. Jonathan sighed as he took a drag of his cigarette, "Maybe I should quit these."

"Yeah?" Reese inquired, "Why's that?"

"I'll live a little longer," Jonathan said with a grin.

"Maybe," Reese agreed, "If you quit fighting monsters." The crushed cars, the toppled buildings. The Power Rangers really did a number on the city.

"So what now?" Jonathan asked.

Reese shrugged, "We go home."

"Home?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, my house is still there. It's far enough away from all the action. You can come too. We can live together, like an actual couple."

Jonathan looked like he just won the lottery. "And your parents are cool with that?"

"Sure." Reese said simply, "And If they aren't then we can find somewhere else to live."

"Then why are we sitting around like a bunch of bums?" Jonathan asked as he picked himself up. The two Rangers headed home. The crimson light reflected on Jonathan's face. They may not have been heading towards the sunset, but Reese felt like they did. The fight was finally over, and it was time to start new.

***1

Sankari stood over the city of Stone Canyon, the former hero felt something stirring in the wind. Somewhere, not too terribly far off, something terrible was about to happen. He had rumors of it before arriving on Earth, but he didn't think they were true.

The universe was going to end. The idea seemed silly, the universe had been around, well for a really long time, and the concept of it simply ceasing to exist was more than baffling.

Yet as the warrior stood among to rubble he could feel something sinister. The hairs on the back of his neck were raised, and he could taste something bitter in his throat. An infection had been born, and it might very well swell so big that it infects the whole planet, but then what?

For the first time in a while Sankari became afraid that Zoltar wasn't the real enemy, he was simply the catalyst to something far greater.

Sankari turned to see a man dressed in a pale colored trench coat, the man seemed to exist on an entirely different plane of existence, for he carried such a distance sense of awareness.

With a blink, the man was gone, but Sankari could swear he heard the echo of Zoltar's laugh.

***1

Dr.X knew that things had gone south. They were probably unfixable by now, his army was destroyed and Zoltar was gone as well. He really didn't know what to do next, he supposed all he could do is sit around and wait for the government to catch him. He was washed up and without allies, what else could he really do?

He looked at one of his remaining monitors, it displayed the destroyed city. The lone scientist smiled a tiny bit, he supposed if this was his last run he would go out in style.

It still irked him that Zoltar had been destroyed so easily. He hadn't thought the Red Ranger was much of anything, but then he suddenly _changed_. He had somehow become something more. It was an annoying curiosity.

"Sad, isn't it?" A voice asked from behind Dr.X. The young man panicked, he didn't know how anyone had managed to breach his fortress. It must be one of the Ninjetti Rangers, they were there to finish the job.

When Dr.X turned around he instead met a calm man dressed in a silver suit. The man simply smiled at Dr.X "Who are you exactly?" Dr.X asked.

"That's irrelevant at this moment," The man said while grinning. "But _do_ have something to discuss."

"What's that?" Dr.X asked. He was interested in this man, he didn't seem threatening, yet Dr.X could see an unexplainable emotion buried in his eyes.

"You have a power you have only just begun to realize." The man clad in silver said, "You have the ability to craft the tool that will help unlock the true potential of our universe."

Dr.X could tell that the man was hiding something, but it really didn't matter to him, the proposition was far too tempting.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Dr.X asked.

The man simply smiled, and Dr.X was suddenly under the impression that this man had somehow anticipated that question. "Close your eyes and breath." It took Dr.X a few moments to realize the man was being serious. Once he followed the command the man continued. "You can feel it, can't you?" The man asked in a strange voice, "The power you've managed to unlock. The world is changing, a great shift has begun to develop. We are at a very ripe time in human history, and it's time for those truly worthy to take up the mantle."

Dr.X felt slightly unnerved because his closed eyes didn't envelop him in total darkness, quite the opposite actually. Once the young scientist closed his eyes a jagged red line formed in his vision. At first, he thought it was something akin to lightning.

But then it hit him.

That thing was a _crack_ …

Something was about to break.

 **A/N: I wanted to thank all of you for taking this trip with me, it'** **s been a blast. Don't worry, though, my friends, there is more to come. We will continue the strange tale of the Ninjetti Rangers and friends, but first, we're going to take a trip to Reefside, where three teens are about to be thrown into a strange world of terrifying monsters.**


End file.
